Mother's Ruin
by Emmerdale Fanatic
Summary: Ross and Caitlin have been in a relationship for 6 months, with Caitlin all but moving in to Dale View Cottage, but turning up for work one day will prove to be life changing when she's sure of a big surprise, in the form of someone in Ross's distant past
1. Chapter 1

**Mother's Ruin**

Ross and Caitlin have been in a relationship for 6 months, with Caitlin all but moving in to Dale View Cottage, but turning up for work one day will prove to be life changing when she's sure of a big surprise, in the form of someone in Ross's distant past

**DALE VIEW COTTAGE - MORNING**

Caitlin is sitting at the dining room table dressed in her nurse's uniform ready to go to work, she is reading the paper as she eats her breakfast and drinks her coffee, Ross enters from upstairs pulling on his t-shirt

**ROSS: **Hey, why didn't you wake me, I'll be late for work?

**CAITLIN: **Cause you looked so gorgeous I just couldn't bring myself to

Ross laughs

**ROSS: **Well I'm in total agreement there, but you still could've woke me

**CAITLIN: **Yeah, yeah ok, well I don't think you'll be strung up from the ceiling for being a few minutes late. Come and have breakfast, you're already late, few more minutes won't make any difference

Ross relents and moves towards the dining table, he sits down and pours himself coffee from the percolator

**ROSS: **You seem calm and relaxed, when do you start, clearly not 9am?

**CAITLIN: **No, I'm not in till 11am, ha-ha and we have student nurses and agency staff in, so that'll be fun, thought I'd have a leisurely breakfast since Milana's at Aaron's

**ROSS: **She's nearly always at Aaron's

**CAITLIN: **Well what can I say? She's clearly more of a Daddy's girl than a Mummy's girl, she seems to want to see more of him than me, I try not to take it personally, anyway, and you weren't complaining last night

Caitlin smiles flirtatiously at Ross

**ROSS: **No, but I'll complain now you've made me late

Caitlin gets up from her seat, she moves towards Ross, she kisses his neck, taking his hand, pulling him up from the chair, she leads him towards the living room door

**CAITLIN: **Tell you what, how about I make you even more late?

Caitlin drags Ross by the hand upstairs

**ROSS: **No, I'll be killed; you have met Cain and Debbie right?

**CAITLIN: **Shhhhh

Caitlin pulls Ross towards her by his t-shirt and kisses him, wrapping her arms around his neck, he pulls back

**ROSS: **You're a really bad influence, do you know that?

**CAITLIN: **Takes one to know one

Caitlin smiles and moves back in to kiss Ross, he pulls away again

**ROSS: **I can't

Ross heads back downstairs

**CAITLIN: **Alright, if you're sure

Ross looks back to see Caitlin no longer in her nurses uniform, instead he's confronted by sexy undergarments and an enticing smile, he races back upstairs towards Caitlin

**ROSS: **You're absolutely right, I've slept in

Caitlin smiles as she pulls Ross's t-shirt over his head, kissing his neck, working her way back up to his lips

**CAITLIN: **Yeah and I'm pretty sure you'd rather be working under my bonnet, right?

Ross pushes Caitlin backwards towards the bedroom

**A while later**

Finn enters, he heads upstairs, calling Ross's name, he enters Ross's bedroom.

Ross and Caitlin spring up from the bed, visibly undressed and dishevelled, they stare at Finn, surprised

Finn turns his head, shocked and embarrassed

**FINN: **OH MY GOD, YOU COULD LEAVE A WARNING SIGN

**ROSS: **You could've knocked

**FINN: **I didn't think there was any need, I didn't think you'd be doing, that. I've just seen Debbie, she's wondering why you're not at work, well now I know

**CAITLIN: **What time is it?

**FINN: **Ten to eleven

Caitlin stares at Ross, stunned, she smacks his arm

**CAITLIN: **OH MY GOD ROSS

Ross laughs

**ROSS: **What? It was your idea to come back to bed, not mine

Caitlin jumps out of the bed, she grapples with her clothes on the floor

**CAITLIN: **I'm gonna be so late now

Ross casually lies back on the bed

**ROSS: **Well I'm already late thanks to you, so you know

**FINN: **I really don't need to see this

Caitlin is putting on her underwear

**CAITLIN: **I didn't hear you complaining just now

**FINN: **I'll take it you'll be needing this?

Finn, still with his head turned hands Caitlin her nurse's uniform, she grabs it from him

**CAITLIN: **Thanks Finn, at least someone is being helpful

**ROSS: **Think I helped you out enough this morning

Ross clicks his tongue and winks at Caitlin

Caitlin is climbing into her uniform

**CAITLIN: **Shut up, you perv

Ross laughs

**ROSS: **Me a perv, who was the one stripping us both and dragging me in here?

**CAITLIN: **Shut up and get dressed

Caitlin throws Ross's t-shirt and jeans at him

**FINN: **Debbie wants you to go and pick up some parts or something

**CAITLIN: **Excellent, you can give me a lift to work and still get to spend time with me – bonus

**ROSS: **It won't be a bonus, you've worn me out

**FINN: **SERIOUSLY TMI

Ross sits up in the bed, putting his t-shirt on as Caitlin struggles with her uniform and tights, she sits on the bed

**ROSS: **Are you sure you wanna put that on?

**FINN: **YOU'RE LATE

Ross and Caitlin both move off the bed, Ross puts his jeans on and they head towards the door

**CAITLIN: **Does my hair look alright?

Ross ruffles Caitlin's head as they reach the bottom of the stairs

**ROSS: **No

Ross laughs as Finn opens the front door

**CAITLIN: **ROSS

**ROSS: **What? You look gorgeous, who cares?

Caitlin smiles as she makes sure she's got everything

**CAITLIN: **Bag, keys, think I've got everything

**ROSS: **Yeah and me, lets go

They all exit the cottage and head to the garage, Debbie looks bemused when she see's them all

**DINGLE AND DINGLE GARAGAE - MORNING**

**DEBBIE: **Oh, nice of you to join us Ross, what time do you call this?

**ROSS: **11am?

**DEBBIE: **Oh, you can tell the time can you? Shame you couldn't tell it 2 hours ago

**ROSS: **Slept in

**DEBBIE: **Sexed in more like it. You wanna bonk your girlfriend, do it in your own time, not mine

Caitlin looks embarrassed as James and Chas approach

**CAITLIN: **Yeah, thanks for that, so are we going or what? I'm late

**JAMES: **Sounds like you should be spending less time in bed

**ROSS: **Keys?

Caitlin smiles at James and Chas

Debbie throws the keys to the truck to Ross

**CAITLIN: **Gotta go, I'm so late

Ross and Caitlin move towards the truck

**JAMES: **My son's still a bad influence then?

**CAITLIN: **No, it was me actually

Caitlin laughs, looking back at James and Chas; they smile as Caitlin gets inside the truck

**JAMES: **Well have a good day

**CAITLIN: **Thanks, you too

Ross drives away from the garage

**ROSS: **Would you stop sucking up to my dad please?

Caitlin laughs

**CAITLIN: **Exchanging the time of day isn't sucking up

**ROSS: **Yeah, yeah, whatever

Caitlin looks over at Ross

**CAITLIN: **Still scared I find him insanely attractive are ya? Well he did make you so I could be tempted

**ROSS: **Grose, you're disgusting

Caitlin laughs loudly

**ROSS: **No, I just don't know why you bother

**CAITLIN: **Cause he's a nice guy Ross, I don't have a problem with him and I'm not gonna be rude to him just cause it suits you, sorry

**ROSS: **He deludes people into thinking he's nice

**CAITLIN: **Right, well he hasn't done anything to me, so can we just leave this, please?

Ross relents and drops the subject

Caitlin pulls out a mirror and fixes her hair

Ross turns his head from the windscreen to look at Caitlin; he looks at her, amused

**ROSS: **Need a hand there?

**CAITLIN: **No I think you've done enough thanks

**ROSS: **I think you'll find that was you

Ross pulls over

**CAITLIN: **What are you doing?

**ROSS: **Well if I'm gonna be accused of things I might as well be doing them

Ross stretches over to Caitlin and starts kissing her neck, she starts laughing

**CAITLIN: **No, no, no, no, no, don't you dare, I am soooooo late

**ROSS: **There are plenty of excuses, you could always phone in sick

**CAITLIN: **No, they'll kill me, now let's go

Caitlin shoves Ross off her

**ROSS: **Killjoy

**CAITLIN: **Oh just get me to work and thank you in kind later

**ROSS: **I'll hold you to that

Ross starts the engine and drives away

**Half an hour later**

**HOTTEN GENERAL HOSPITAL CAR PARK – MORNING**

Ross pulls up in the hospital car park; Caitlin grabs her stuff and opens the door

**CAITLIN: **Right, I'll see you later

**ROSS: **Eh, excuse me, aren't you forgetting something?

Ross sticks his lips out, Caitlin smiles

**CAITLIN: **Ross, I'm late, the last thing I need is to get caught kissing in the car park

**ROSS: **It's alright, we can do detention together, I'll just say you were giving me mouth to mouth and that you're the best nurse I've ever seen

Ross winks, Caitlin leans over and kisses him quickly

**CAITLIN: **There, now go away please

Caitlin gets out of the truck; she leans down to the window

**CAITLIN: **Bye

**ROSS: **See'ya

Caitlin walks through the car park

**ROSS: **WHOOOOOO, THAT UNIFORM'S SO SEXY, WORK IT BABY

Caitlin stops as people in the car park look round, she looks round at Ross, shaking her head, Ross smiles through the window at her, she continues walking towards the hospital entrance, noticed by a doctor leaving his car

**HOTTEN GENERAL HOSPITAL – MORNING**

Caitlin rushes through the corridors of the hospital to the changing rooms, she quickly puts her stuff in a locker and goes out sneaking towards the desk station where a group of nurses are congregated, taking instructions

**DR. STEVENS: **Nice of you to tear yourself away from your boyfriend in the car park and come to work Nurse Kennedy

Caitlin looks embarrassed as everyone looks round at her, she smiles apologetically

Dr. Stevens turns round to continue talking

A Nurse leans over to speak to Caitlin; they begin a whispered conversation over the Dr. talking

**AGENCY NURSE: **Don't worry, I was a bit late as well, he seems a bit of a grump

Caitlin smiles

**CAITLIN: **Yeah he is, never usually not

**AGENCY NURSE: **It'll be fun working here then

**CAITLIN: **Are you an agency nurse then?

**AGENCY NURSE: **Yeah, unfortunately, have to take what you can get don't you? I'd prefer a proper full time nursing gig, but there don't seem to be many

**CAITLIN: **Yeah, well I'm a full time nurse here, so there must be jobs going sometime, you should keep an eye out

**AGENCY NURSE: **Yeah, I will, thanks. I'm Emma by the way

Emma puts out her hand to shake Caitlin's, Caitlin reciprocates

**CAITLIN: **I'm Caitlin, nice to meet you

**EMMA: **Caitlin, that's Irish isn't it?

**CAITLIN: **Yeah, it is, most of my family names are Irish I think, I think my dad's family has Irish connections

**EMMA: **You sound Australian

**CAITLIN: **Yeah I was born there

**DR. STEVENS: **Right, everyone to work, if there's any danger of anyone doing any that is, perhaps some people would like to start a gossip column

Dr. Stevens stares at Caitlin and Emma, they look awkward

**CAITLIN: **Yes Dr. Stevens, off to work we go

Caitlin and Emma walk off together

**EMMA: **With a bottle of rum and a…

**CAITLIN: **Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it

Caitlin and Emma smile at each other

**A few hours later**

**HOTTEN GENERAL HOSPITAL – AFTERNOON**

Caitlin is in the staff room making a cup of coffee when Emma enters

**EMMA: **Hey, crazy shift isn't it?

**CAITLIN: **Yup, can't wait for it to be over

Caitlin takes a sandwich out of the fridge and sits down at the table with her coffee; Emma is already sitting with a sandwich and a bottle of juice

**CAITLIN: **Did you want a coffee?

**EMMA: **No I'm alright ta, got this

Caitlin smiles and opens her sandwich

**EMMA: **So how long have you worked here then?

**CAITLIN: **Oh ever since I came back. I used to live here, then my ex moved to France with his boyfriend and we just had a baby, so I moved over there, then I went to visit the family in Oz, then to London for a bit, now here I am

Emma looks confused

**EMMA: **You lost me ten miles back, ex boyfriend moved to France with his boyfriend

**CAITLIN: **Oh yeah, my ex, Aaron, he's gay, he was in denial at the time, it's a long story, not sure there's time to tell it now

**EMMA: **I'll look forward to hearing about it. You had a kid with him, that's pretty massive?

**CAITLIN: **Yeah, well even gay guys have the right to have kids, it was weird at first, but we share custody and it's all good

**EMMA: **That's cool, that you can do that, not sure I'd be so understanding

Caitlin bites her sandwich

**CAITLIN: **Yeah well I wasn't at first trust me, but you work through things. What about you, do you have any kids?

**EMMA: **I do, but not seen them in years. I made a mistake; my husband didn't take it well and kicked me out

**CAITLIN: **Wow, that sucks. How many do you have?

**EMMA: **Three boys, my eldest would be 26 now, my middle one 24 and my youngest 22

**CAITLIN: **Oh, so all quite close together then.You thought about getting in touch?

**EMMA: **I kept an eye on them for a while, but I don't know where they are now

**CAITLIN: **You could do an internet search

**EMMA: **Yeah I've thought about it. You're so lucky having your kid, how old is she?

**CAITLIN: **She's 4, Milana Grace, she's a little monkey, I swear she likes my boyfriend more than her dad; they're quite sweet together really

**EMMA: **Awwwe, that's nice, your boyfriend connects with her, must be a relief

**CAITLIN: **Yeah, he's quite funny with her, it's cute

**EMMA: **Often wondered if my husband moved on and my boys got a new mother

Catlin sips her coffee and bites her sandwich

**CAITLIN: **Well you should track them down and find out

Caitlin's phone beeps, she opens the text message

**EMMA: **I'm not sure they'd wanna know

**CAITLIN: **Well you never know till you try. Oh it's the boyfriend, checking he's still on a promise later. We were both late for work cause I dragged him back to bed

**EMMA: **Oh, bit of morning delight huh?

**CAITLIN: **We don't get that much time together when Milana's around so I we take advantage as much as possible of her being at her dads, and he's so hot I can't resist

**EMMA: **Let's have a look then

Caitlin brings up a picture of Ross on her phone and shows Emma

**EMMA: **Oh yeah, he's fit

Caitlin scrolls her photos; she brings up a photo of Ross and Milana

**CAITLIN: **That's him with my daughter, cute right?

**EMMA: **Sweet. What's his name?

Caitlin is distracted looking through her pictures

**CAITLIN: **He's called Ross

Emma's smile fades as Caitlin shows her a photo of Aaron and Milana

**CAITLIN: **That's Milana with her dad, Aaron

**EMMA: **He's cute, too cute to be gay

**CAITLIN: **Oh I'm over it, Ross is just as cute

**EMMA: **My son's called Ross

**CAITLIN: **Oh yeah, common name really. What about your other two?

Caitlin gets up from the table with her sandwich packaging and coffee cup; she walks towards the kitchen counter

**EMMA: **Pete and Finn, my husband's called James

Caitlin is stunned by what Emma has said, she looks round

**CAITLIN: **What about the last name? You know I can look them up for you, you never know

**EMMA: **Barton. I guess the boys could be on that Facebook or Twitter sites

Caitlin tries to hide her shock

**CAITLIN: **Yeah, well you never know. Anyway, I better get back

Caitlin picks up her phone and rushes towards the door

**CAITLIN: **See you out there

**EMMA: **Yup

Caitlin stands outside the staff room door in disbelief as she realises she has just met Ross's estranged mother

A few hours later

**HOTTEN GENERAL HOSPITAL ENTRANCE – EVENING**

Caitlin is standing outside, distracted as Emma approaches

**EMMA: **Hey, I hope you don't think this is too weird since we've only just met, but do you fancy going for a drink? You seem really nice and we could continue our chat from lunch

Caitlin looks at Emma, still distracted

**CAITLIN: **Oh no thanks I've gotta get back, Milana's coming back from Aaron's tonight, well unless I can persuade him to go for an extra night that is, the boyfriend's on a promise remember

**EMMA: **Oh yeah, Ross

**CAITLIN: **Yeah, Ross

**EMMA: **Oh well, maybe another time then yeah?

**CAITLIN: **Yeah maybe, I better go, I'll miss my bus

**EMMA: **Boyfriend not picking you up then?

**CAITLIN: **No, he's still working cause we were late, he should be home by the time I'm back though. I'll see you later

Caitlin rushes off through the car park, disturbed by the days events

**DALE VIEW COTTAGE – EVENING**

Caitlin enters the cottage, she hears the sound of Milana and looks over at the dining table, Milana is sitting with her back to Caitlin and Ross is facing her, she looks on at them for a few minutes

**ROSS: **You're a mucky little pup you aren't you?

Milana laughs

**MILANA: **I love pasgetti hoops

**ROSS: **Spaghetti hoops silly

Milana laughs

**MILANA: **No it isn't, I'm not silly, you're silly

**ROSS: **No more spaghetti hoops for you then

Caitlin approaches the doorway, she stands watching them as she leans against the frame

**MILANA: **Are you not having any hoops, apart from hula hoops?

**ROSS: **No I'm waiting for your mum

**CAITLIN: **Hey, I'm here

**MILANA: **MUMMMMY, LOOK WHAT ROSS MADE ME

**CAITLIN: **Yeah, is there any left for me?

Caitlin bends down to Milana, kissing her on the forehead

**CAITLIN: **Hey sweetie

**MILANA: **You can have some of mine if you want?

**CAITLIN: **No it's ok, you eat it all up. Did you have a good time at your dad's?

**MILANA: **Hmmm, he was a bit grumpy, I'm glad to be back with Ross

Caitlin and Ross both laugh

**ROSS: **Hey, hi-five kiddo

Milana and Ross hi-five each other

**MILANA: **Don't tell Daddy though, he'll be cross, he might hurt Ross

**CAITLIN: **Oh don't worry; Daddy's always cross at Ross

**ROSS: **Hey, whose side are you on?

**CAITLIN: **I'm thinking about it

Caitlin smiles as Ross puts on a pretend sad face

**MILANA: **Is there any pudding for me? Toast and pasgetti isn't very filling

**ROSS: **Maybe, you can only have some if you say spaghetti though

**MILANA: **Pasgetti

Ross picks up the tin of spaghetti from the worktop and bends down to Milana

**ROSS: **No, look, break it down, spag-hetti

**MILANA: **Spa-ghetti

**ROSS: **See you can do it

**MILANA: **I deserve a sticker, but I'll take pudding as a reward instead

Ross and Caitlin laugh, Caitlin strokes the top of Milana's head

**CAITLIN: **You thinking of going into education you?

**ROSS: **No, why, do you think I'd be good at it?

**CAITLIN: **Oh yeah, gold star spelling teacher

Ross puts his hand up to hi-five Milana again, he gets up and goes over to the freezer, Caitlin follows

**ROSS: **Will ice cream do you madam?

**MILANA: **Do we have any chocolate puddings?

**ROSS: **There's chocolate ice cream

**MILANA: **I'll have that then

Caitlin takes a glass from the drainer and takes a drink from the kitchen tap, she turns to face Ross, he puts the ice cream on the worktop and wraps his arms round Caitlin's waist, he leans down and kisses her neck, she feels awkward

**ROSS: **How about we put someone to bed early and you can keep that promise from this morning?

Ross leans back down, kissing Caitlin's neck again

**CAITLIN: **I can't, I've got stuff to do

**ROSS: **Like what? You did promise

**CAITLIN: **Like having a shower, eating, putting on a wash and doing some research for work

**ROSS: **Well there's at least two of these things we can do together

Milana creeps up behind Ross, she pulls on his t-shirt

**MILANA: **The ice cream will melt

**CAITLIN: **Exactly, you two have the ice cream; I'll go and get a shower

Caitlin pushes Ross off her and walks out the door and up the stairs, she closes the bedroom door and pulls out the laptop from the bedside table, she opens up a web browser, opens up several tabs, she opens Facebook in one, Twitter in another and Google, she does a search for "Emma Barton" in all of the tabs

Ross comes in and surprises her; she slams the lid of the laptop down

**CAITLIN: **Hey, I thought you were having ice cream?

**ROSS: **Oh yeah, what you up to, checking out porn sites? Thought that was my job

**CAITLIN: **No I'm checking dating sites, there's always hope

**ROSS: **Oh, charming. I thought you were going for a shower?

Ross wraps his arms around Caitlin's neck from behind

**ROSS: **Or do you just wanna give me my present now?

**CAITLIN: **No, and if you're not careful you'll never get another present again, now go downstairs and watch Milana please, she could've destroyed the place in the time you've been up here and guess who'll be cleaning it up?

**ROSS: **You are so harsh. Right, well, I might just go to the pub then

**CAITLIN: **Eh, wait till I've had my shower first please

**ROSS: **Well hurry up then, porn addict

Caitlin hits Ross with a towel she picks up from the bed

**ROSS: **I could pull my jeans down and you could kiss that better, then we'd be half way there

**CAITLIN: **Disgusting

Milana opens the bedroom door, Ross and Caitlin both look round, Milana looks worried

**ROSS: **Uh oh, what have you done?

Milana whispers

**MILANA: **I wish I was as tall as you. I tried putting more ice cream in my bowl, but it tipped upside down and it's on the floor now

**CAITLIN: **Oh Milana, I told you not to help yourself to things, you wait for a grown up

**MILANA: **Ross is a grown up but he left

**CAITLIN: **Yeah, well as his punishment he can help you clear it up

**MILANA: **Are you going to stop Ross's pocket money as well as mine too?

**ROSS: **I don't get pocket money; I just get kisses, etc. etc. Come on, let's go and sort out your mess, at least it wasn't the spaghetti hoops, that'd be more disgusting

Ross and Milana leave the room, but they can still be heard

**MILANA: **What does etc. etc. mean, what else do you get from mummy?

**ROSS: **Just cuddles

**MILANA: **But you said etc. twice, which means it's more than one thing

**ROSS: **You're a right little chatterbox you aren't you? Come on, clean up your mess

Caitlin opens the laptop and shuts down the search, she grabs a towel and goes into the bathroom

**Half an hour later**

Caitlin enters from upstairs in a red silk dressing gown, her wet hair flowing around her shoulders

**ROSS: **About time

**CAITLIN: **What's for dinner?

**ROSS: **Pizza, chips, burgers, takeaway, dunno

**CAITLIN: **Do we ever eat anything healthy in this house?

Caitlin flunks herself on the couch and starts towel drying her hair as Ross plays on his play station and Milana sits at the table drawing

**ROSS: **Pizza's got healthy stuff on it, not sure that counts though

**MILANA: **Do you want a hand with your hair mummy?

**CAITLIN: **Not tonight no, I'm in a hurry

**MILANA: **I can be quick

**ROSS: **Hmmm, so can I

Ross looks flirtatiously at Caitlin

**CAITLIN: **Shut your face, told you, I'm busy

**ROSS: **Yeah, yeah, busy giving me the brush off by the looks of it, I'll take my hurt and offended body to the pub now then

**CAITLIN: **Actually, could you put her to bed?

**ROSS: **What do I get out of it?

**CAITLIN: **Her sparkling company and my undying gratitude

Caitlin smiles

**MILANA: **I drew you a picture Ross

**ROSS: **You already owe me something

**CAITLIN: **Yeah, so that's two promises I owe you, it'll be worth the wait

Caitlin smiles at Ross

**MILANA: **What did you promise mummy?

**CAITLIN: **Never you mind

**MILANA: **It's not fair, no-one ever tells me anything. Come and see my picture Ross

Ross moves over to the table

**ROSS: **Who is it?

**MILANA: **It's you and me and Finn and mummy on a day out at the funfair

**ROSS: **My head doesn't look like that, it's too oval and big

**CAITLIN: **She's got you marked then, big headed, ha-ha

**MILANA: **Where are you going to put it?

**ROSS: **In the bin

Milana looks upset

**ROSS: **I can't let anyone see me like that when they come to visit. I might put it in my room

**MILANA: **We can take it up now then since I'm going to bed, but I'm not having a bath first

Caitlin looks round

**CAITLIN: **Eh, Milana, you'll do as your told young lady

**MILANA: **I had one at daddy's, Victoria helped me

**CAITLIN: **That was this morning. Don't tell lies Milana

**MILANA: **No, it was just before I came home, I'm not lying, I promise

Ross picks Milana up off the chair

**ROSS: **Ok then, let's go, the pub'll be closed by the time I get there

**MILANA: **You have to read me a story

**ROSS: **It'll be a very quick one

Ross takes Milana over to Caitlin, Milana leans down to kiss Caitlin goodnight

**MILANA: **Ross's better at the voices than daddy is, daddy doesn't make a lot of effort

**CAITLIN: **Do you know I'm starting to think you fancy Ross

**ROSS: **Well you can hardly blame her, I mean look at me

**CAITLIN: **You selling tickets to this promotional event?

**MILANA: **Don't be silly mummy, Ross's too old for me, even though I said I'd marry him when I'm older and I don't like kissing

Ross laughs

**CAITLIN: **How do you know you don't like kissing?

**MILANA: **A boy at playgroup kissed me in a game, it was slimy and horrible

**CAITLIN: **Yup, that's men for you, slimy and horrible

**MILANA: **Ross isn't

Ross laughs again

**CAITLIN: **Did you pay her for this one woman fan club thing you've got going on?

**ROSS: **Course, kids are easily bribed, anyway, are we going upstairs now?

**MILANA: **I suppose so, night mummy

**CAITLIN: **Night night

Ross and Milana leave the room; Caitlin's smile fades as she thinks about Emma

**Half an hour later**

**THE WOOLPACK – EVENING**

Ross is standing at the dart board with Aaron, Adam and Cain when Caitlin enters

**ROSS: **Hey, you come to give me that present?

**CAITLIN: **You wish, Milana's left her teddy and a couple of other things here

**AARON: **Where is Milana?

**CAITLIN: **I left her tying sheets together at home so she could go abseiling

Aaron and Ross look at each other

**CAITLIN: **She's with Finn, see when you pack her stuff; do you think you could pack it all instead of leaving half of it here please?

Caitlin goes past and round the bar into the back

**AARON: **God, what's up her nose?

**ROSS: **Dunno, she's been a bit weird since she got in from work. Wrong time of the month maybe

Ross shrugs

**WOOLPACK LIVING AREA – EVENING**

Caitlin comes down from upstairs just as James enters the living room, she enters the living room

**JAMES: **Hey

**CAITLIN: **Hey

**JAMES: **Anything wrong?

**CAITLIN: **Oh I just came to get Milana's things that were left here

James smiles

**CAITLIN: **Look, this might seem a bit random but I just wanted to ask, the boys mum, what did she do, for a living I mean?

**JAMES: **You're right, it is random, what do you want to know for?

**CAITLIN: **Curious

James frowns at Caitlin

**JAMES: **A nurse, she was a nurse

**CAITLIN: **Oh ok, cool, right, well I better get going, I left Milana with Finn, see you later

Caitlin stands outside the living room door, thinking what to do for the best, now she knows Emma is who she thinks she is


	2. Chapter 2

**DALE VIEW COTTAGE – MORNING**

Caitlin is sitting in the living room, torn over what to do about Emma, when she hears Ross moving about, she grabs her stuff, she races out the door, closing it quietly, just as he comes downstairs, Ross reaches the bottom of the stairs and sees Caitlin through the frosted glass, he opens the door and shouts after her, but she ignores him, Ross looks on, puzzled

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

Caitlin is walking in the outskirts of the village when Rhona drives past; she winds the window down to speak to her

**RHONA: **Hey, what are you doing randomly wandering?

Caitlin walks over to the car

**CAITLIN: **Oh, just thinking, got a bit of a problem, not really sure what to do about it

**RHONA: **Get in

**CAITLIN: **Aren't you working?

**RHONA: **Perks of being your own boss

Caitlin walks round to the passenger side and gets in

**RHONA: **This problem, it's not a 9 month kind of problem is it?

**CAITLIN: **No

**RHONA: **But it's Ross related right?

**CAITLIN: **It's Barton related

**RHONA: **What, as in Ross's done something and you don't know if you should tell the Barton's?

**CAITLIN: **If you discovered something that was interesting to some, but not all members of a family, would you just tell the interested party, or everyone? I'm thinking honesty everywhere is probably best, but I don't know

**RHONA: **Well I don't know what you're talking about, is it something that can affect them or not affect them?

**CAITLIN: **It doesn't necessarily have to affect them, but I'm not sure how comfortable I'd be keeping my mouth shut either

**RHONA: **Well if you want to share, it won't go any further

Caitlin thinks for a few seconds

**CAITLIN: **I think I've inadvertently stumbled across Ross's mother

Rhona looks shocked

**RHONA: **Where?

**CAITLIN: **I turned up for work yesterday and she's one of the agency nurses

**RHONA: **How do you know she's his mother?

**CAITLIN: **Chatting at lunch, mentioned children, that my boyfriend was called Ross, she said she had a son called Ross, plus two other sons she hasn't seen for years, and when I asked her what the other two were called she said Pete and Finn and that her husband was called James. Is it just me cause I don't think that can be coincidence, can it?

**RHONA: **It's possible, but highly unlikely. I take it you haven't said anything to Ross?

**CAITLIN: **No, I'm trying not to talk to him, he touched me last night and I just had to get away cause I felt so bad knowing this thing and not knowing if I should say anything, then I just bolted out the house this morning before he even came downstairs, I mean I can't carry on like that can I? Finn was the only one ever interested in knowing her, maybe I should just tell him and he can choose what to do

**RHONA: **Maybe it's best to be honest with the whole family so they can deal with it together and decide what's best for all of them, but maybe you should see if she's worth telling them about first, see what she's been up to all the years she's been away from them. I mean if she was that interested in her family, why did she leave them in the first place? I'd be weary before causing trouble with the family; they might not thank you for it

**CAITLIN: **No but I just don't know if I can sit on it, I feel like I'm lying to people already and I only met the woman yesterday. I don't think I can be around Ross knowing I know his mother and he doesn't and then when he does find out he'll probably go mad that I never said anything anyway

**RHONA: **Stay back at Laurel's then so you at least don't have to see him all the time

**CAITLIN: **Oh yeah, great, she's barely even spoken to me for the last few months so it's going from one extreme to the other, move to avoid him and bend over backwards to get her to speak to me, I don't know which is worse

**RHONA: **Well you could come and stay with us, but I think it might look a bit weird

**CAITLIN: **Maybe I should just say I'm going on a training course or something and stay with a mate till I know what to do

**RHONA: **Yeah, that's a good idea, when are you working next?

**CAITLIN: **Tomorrow afternoon

**RHONA: **Why don't you just say you've got a night shift tonight and go then?

**CAITLIN: **Yeah, guess I could, I'll need to take Milana though, that could be awkward

**RHONA: **Why don't you just leave her at Aaron's?

**CAITLIN: **She sees more of Aaron than she does me; it's not really fair is it?

**RHONA: **I doubt she'll think anything of it

**CAITLIN: **No, but I will, oh I don't know, I'll think about it

**RHONA: **Do you want a lift back?

**CAITLIN: **If you're sure it's not a problem then yeah that'd be great

**DALE VIEW COTTAGE – EVENING**

Caitlin is sorting hers and Milana's overnight cases in the living room when Finn and Ross enter the house

**FINN: **What's all this? You leaving us?

**CAITLIN: **Yup

**ROSS: **What are you doing?

**CAITLIN: **Packing, what does it look like?

**ROSS: **Why?

**CAITLIN: **Going on a training course

**ROSS: **Why didn't you say before?

**CAITLIN: **I only found out today

Milana comes in from upstairs with her teddy bear; she walks over to the couch and puts on the TV

**CAITLIN: **Milana, where's your case honey?

**MILANA: **It's upstairs. I told you mummy I don't want to go

**CAITLIN: **Milana please don't start cause I'm not in the mood

**MILANA: **It's not fair, I want to stay here

**CAITLIN: **Well you can't

**MILANA: **Why not? Ross, can I stay with you?

Ross looks surprised; Finn leaves the room and goes upstairs

**CAITLIN: **No you can't

**MILANA: **It's up to Ross, not up to you

**CAITLIN: **It is up to me cause you're my child and I'm your mother not Ross

**MILANA: **I'm not coming

Milana runs out the door and upstairs

**CAITLIN: **I don't believe this

Caitlin walks towards the door, Ross blocks her way, she frowns at him, annoyed

**CAITLIN: **What you doing?

**ROSS: **Well if you're gonna leave me I think I deserve to know why

**CAITLIN: **What? I'm not leaving you, I told you, I'm going on a course

**ROSS: **Why would you take Milana on a course?

**CAITLIN: **Well I can't just leave her

**ROSS: **Why not?

**CAITLIN: **Cause she's my child, so she either comes with me or stays with her dad and I don't wanna leave her with him all the time cause it's not fair on either of them

**ROSS: **Well she doesn't wanna go by the sound of it and I can look after her

**CAITLIN: **No you can't, it's not fair to expect you to, why would you want to? She's not even yours

**ROSS: **So, she's yours, you're my girlfriend, she likes me, we get on, it's no problem

**CAITLIN: **Well what would you do about work?

**ROSS: **Same as you, go to work and put her in playgroup

**CAITLIN: **I just don't think it's a good idea

**ROSS: **Don't you trust me or summit?

Caitlin laughs slightly

**CAITLIN: **I don't even think I trust Aaron so it's not personal. No, I just think I'd be taking advantage palming her off on someone else

**ROSS: **You need to go on this course, clearly, she doesn't wanna go, you can't exactly leave her on her own, so you don't have too many options really

**CAITLIN: **Well there's always Laurel, mind you that probably isn't the best idea

**ROSS: **Wow, you really don't wanna leave her with me do you?

**CAITLIN: **It's not that I don't, I just think she'll drive you crazy

**ROSS: **Well it's not like I'd be totally alone

Caitlin thinks for a few seconds

**CAITLIN: **Well if you're sure? You do know she'll have you dressing up in high heels and make-up right?

**ROSS: **Well I'm not doing that, but I'm sure we'll have fun

Caitlin smiles at Ross

**CAITLIN: **Ok, well thanks

Caitlin kisses Ross on the lips, they smile at each other

**CAITLIN: **Well guess we should tell her then

Ross moves out the way of the door, Caitlin opens it and shouts upstairs

**CAITLIN: **Milana, will you come down here please? I've got something to tell you

Caitlin goes back into the kitchen where Ross is leaning against the worktop

**ROSS: **Got time for a cup of tea, or anything else before you go?

Ross, smiling flirtatiously, leans over to kiss Caitlin, she flinches

**CAITLIN: **No, I don't have time for that, but a tea would be good

Caitlin smiles and walks over to close her suitcase, Ross stands against the worktop with his arms folded, he stares over at her with a suspicious look as Milana comes running in

**MILANA: **I'm back

**CAITLIN: **Yes, we can see that. Right, how would you like to stay with Ross while I'm away?

Milana jumps round in a circle

**MILANA: **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

Caitlin and Ross smile at each other

**ROSS: **I think she might be happy. I don't blame her, but, I mean who wouldn't want to stay with someone who looked like this?

**CAITLIN: **Oh, shut up you big headed idiot

**MILANA: **Ross hasn't got a big head mummy; it's bigger than mine, but not too big

**CAITLIN: **Yeah, I didn't mean it like that poppet

Milana looks up at Ross

**MILANA: **We can play games and bake and play with my play dough and my wendy house and my dolls, we'll have sooooooooooooooo much fun you'll wonder what you did without me

Caitlin laughs

**CAITLIN: **I told you you won't get any peace. Anyway, I better get going

Milana runs over to Caitlin, she picks her up

**MILANA: **Mummy, will you bring me back a present?

**CAITLIN: **I'll think about it

**MILANA: **And Ross too?

**CAITLIN: **We'll see. Now, what have you got to do while I'm away?

**MILANA: **Eat, drink, sleep, wash, brush my teeth and tidy my toys

**CAITLIN: **Yes, very good, but what else have you got to do?

Milana shrugs

**CAITLIN: **You've got to be good for Ross

**MILANA: **Oh yeah, I will cause I don't like cross Ross

Milana laughs as Ross looks on, smiling, he approaches

**ROSS: **Do you want a lift?

**CAITLIN: **No, I'll just get the bus, I so wish I had my own car back, do you think it'll be finished soon?

**ROSS: **Dunno, I'll see what I can do

Caitlin puts Milana down, picks up her phone, bag and case and starts moving towards the door

**ROSS: **Eh, excuse me; do we not get a kiss and I thought you wanted a cup of tea?

**CAITLIN: **Nah, I don't really have time, I'm expected at a certain time. Are you not walking me to the bus stop?

Ross and Milana smile, Milana puts her hand out for Ross to take it, they walk towards the door

**VILLAGE**

Caitlin, Milana and Ross walk to the bus stop together, they wait about 5 minutes, Vanessa comes past as they wait

**VANESSA: **Going anywhere nice?

**CAITLIN: **Just a course, nothing special

Vanessa smiles and continues passing

**VANESSA: **Well enjoy, see you later

**ROSS: **So am I getting this goodbye kiss or what?

**CAITLIN: **Not in public or in front of children no (laughs)

Ross smiles, moving towards Caitlin, he wraps his arms around her waist, shoving her back into a corner of the empty shelter

Caitlin looks at Ross, her eyes melting into his

**CAITLIN: **Ross

**ROSS: **What?

Ross puts his head to the left of Caitlin's, kissing her neck, she fights the urge to enjoy it, guilt overwhelming her, but his hot breath on her neck is too much to resist, she closes her eyes

**CAITLIN: **(Whispers) Stop it

**ROSS: **You gonna miss me?

**CAITLIN: **Of course

**ROSS: **Well prove it then

Ross kisses Caitlin; she wraps her arms around his neck

**MILANA: **MUMMY, THE BUS IS HERE

Caitlin tries to pull away from Ross, but he keeps his arms firmly wrapped around her waist

**CAITLIN: **Ross, I'll miss the bus

**ROSS: **So, I'll give you a lift

**CAITLIN: **No, I'm going now; I'll show you how much I missed you when I'm back

Caitlin pushes Ross off her, kissing him quickly

Caitlin scoops Milana up, cuddling her

**CAITLIN:** Ok gorgeous, be good for Ross

**MILANA:** I'll miss you mummy

**CAITLIN:** Me too

Caitlin and Milana rub their noses together, smiling before Caitlin puts her back on the ground, she picks up her case before looking at Ross

**CAITLIN:** I'll call you later

Caitlin steps on the bus and sits down, Milana starts waving as the driver moves off, Caitlin blows kisses to Milana and Ross

Milana looks up at Ross

**MILANA:** Can we get an ice cream?

ROSS: What, so you can spill it on the floor again?

Milana laughs

**MILANA:** I won't, I promise

**ROSS:** Come on then

Ross takes Milana's hand as they walk towards the café

**MILANA:** Will you miss mummy as much as me?

**ROSS:** Probably

**MILANA:** What are we going to do while she's away?

**ROSS:** The same as we do when she's here

**MAIN STREET CAFÉ**

Ross and Milana enter the café, as they're walking up to the counter Milana spots Chas and James

**MILANA:** NANA

Milana rushes over to Chas, kissing her on the lips and jumping up on her knee

**CHAS:** Hey, where's mummy?

MILANA: Mummy's had to go away, Ross is looking after me

Chas looks horrified

**CHAS:** WHAT?

**MILANA:** Yeah, I don't know what I'm going to do, he's a terrible cook, he can only do beans on toast and scrambled eggs, that will be so boring

**ROSS:** I could just let you starve you know

**MILALNA:** You're not allowed

**JAMES:** Well you can always come and eat in the pub

**MILANA:** Can I Nana? I love Marlon's food

**CHAS:** Well I suppose so, can't let you go hungry can we?

**ROSS: **Great

Chas smiles at Milana before looking up at Ross

**CHAS:** You're not getting fed, only her. Where's Caitlin gone this time?

**ROSS:** Charming. She's gone on some course or something, last minute, so that's me on pizza and cold showers for at least a week

Milana looks at Ross, confused

**MILANA:** Why do you want to have cold showers?

Ross, Chas and James all look at each other, smiling

**ROSS:** Eh, never mind, I thought you wanted ice cream?

Milana gets off Chas's knee and goes over to the counter

**CHAS:** A week's a long time to leave your kid

**ROSS:** Well it's better than permanently I guess

**CHAS:** Is that some sort of sly dig?

**ROSS:** No, I was talking about mine, but if the cap fits

**JAMES:** Ross

**ROSS:** What, it's not like I'm saying anything that isn't true is it dad?

Ross walks over to the counter and stands next to Milana, James and Chas shake their heads

**CHAS:** I can't believe she's leaving her with him for a week

**JAMES:** Yeah, that is m son you're talking about you know

**CHAS:** Oh come on James, he's hardly a saint is he?

**JAMES:** No, neither's Aaron, so they've both got something in common

**CHAS:** Cheers, thanks for that

Chas gets up, looking miffed at James as she goes over to the counter, she bends down to Milana

**CHAS:** Hey, how would you like to come and stay with me and your dad till your mum gets back?

**MILANA:** No, it's ok, I'm staying with Ross

Chas looks up at Ross, annoyed, he smirks at her, she stands up

**CHAS:** Right, well just make sure you look after her properly

**ROSS:** Yeah, I'll fill a bath and drown her later if you like

Chas glares at Ross

**ROSS:** Joke, in case it wasn't obvious

**MILANA:** Do you want an ice cream Nana? I'll buy you one

Chas looks down at Milana

**CHAS:** No, no thanks love, they give me headaches, amongst other things

Bob approaches the counter with two ice cream cones

**BOB:** There you go

Ross hands Bob change

Milana toddles over to the couch to sit with James

**JAMES:** That looks delicious

**MILANA:** Do you like ice cream?

**JAMES:** Sometimes, it's nice in the summer

**MILANA:** I love it all the time; I could have it for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Do you want one? I will treat you to one

Ross comes up behind

**ROSS:** Eh, why is everyone getting offered Ice cream and I didn't?

**MILANA:** Cause you handed the money over before I could get my purse out

**ROSS:** You're a little chancer you are

**MILANA:** I don't know what that means, but I do like Nana and James more than you

**ROSS:** Oh well, that's it then, the next lot of ice creams are definitely on you

Milana laughs at Ross

**MILANA:** I want to buy everyone in the world an ice cream

**JAMES:** Wow, that'll be very expensive

**MILANA:** Not if I won the lottery

**JAMES:** Oh yeah, well that's different

**CHAS:** Right, we better get going, see you later cheeky

Chas kisses Milana on the forehead, she looks over at Ross

**CHAS:** Be good for Milana

Ross smirks, shaking his head at Chas

Chas and James leave the café

Milana shakes her head

**MILANA:** I don't think Nana likes you

**ROSS:** It's alright, not sure I like her

**MILANA:** That's mean

**ROSS:** Eat your ice cream you

Ross sits next to Milana

**HOTTEN GENERAL HOSPITAL – EVENING**

Caitlin is sitting in the staffroom waiting for her workmate, a senior staff nurse walks in, she goes over to the fridge, taking out a bottle of water, she drinks from it

**CAITLIN:** Hi, em, do you know if Emma Barton is in today?

**STAFF NURSE:** No, she was only here yesterday; don't think she's coming back

Caitlin looks stunned

**CAITLIN:** You're joking?

**STAFF NURSE:** No, why?

**CAITLIN:** Oh, she left something in here yesterday; I just wanted to give it to her

**STAFF NURSE:** Take it to lost property, they'll forward it on

**CAITLIN:** Yeah, right, ta

Caitlin realises she will have to get hold of Emma's address from her file, she thinks what she can do next

**STAFF NURSE:** Better get back to it anyway, half your luck having the day off

Caitlin smiles as the staff nurse leaves the room, Caitlin's friend Harper enters

**HARPER:** Hey, you been waiting long?

**CAITLIN:** No, not really, and you'll never guess what, that nurse reckons Emma was a fly by night, so god knows how I'll get hold of her now

**HARPER:** Sneak a look at her file, her address is bound to be there

**CAITLIN:** Yeah, I thought of that, I'll just have to I guess

Harper sits next to Caitlin

**HARPER:** Are you sure this is a good idea?

**CAITLIN:** No, but I'll need to find out one way or another if she is who I think she is and decide what to tell her family, maybe she'll want contact, I know Finn will, but don't think the rest of them are so keen, Ross never mentions her so I don't know how he feels

**HARPER:** Guess you just have to see her again first and decide from there

Caitlin sighs

**CAITLIN:** I hate this, keeping people in the dark and lying

**HARPER:** You might be protecting them from a fate worse than death

**CAITLIN:** Hmmm, we'll see

**DALE VIEW COTTAGE – EVENING**

Milana is sitting on the floor in her pyjamas and dressing gown, she's playing with a pack of cards as Ross sits at the table reading a paper and Finn is reading a magazine

**MILANA:** Ross, do you want to play snap with me?

Ross looks over

**ROSS:** Not really

**MILANA:** It's really silly trying to play with myself

**ROSS:** You're always playing with yourself

Finn stares at Ross

**FINN:** You might wanna rephrase that bro

Ross looks at Finn

**ROSS:** It's not like she knows what I mean

**MILANA:** You're talking about lady gardens

Ross and Finn look at her shocked, although both find her humorous

**FINN:** Eh, where did you learn that?

**MILANA:** I overheard Nana talking about it before

**ROSS:** Chas, there's a shock

Finn smiles

**FINN:** Well I might go and grab a quick shower and change and head to the pub

**ROSS:** Lucky for some

**MILANA:** Do you want to go to the pub too?

**ROSS:** Well I can't so it doesn't matter

**MILANA:** Yeah you can, I can go and see Daddy and you can drink beer

Ross looks at Finn, smiling

**ROSS:** She's a smart one isn't she?

**FINN:** Yeah, you can definitely tell she's not yours

Finn laughs

**ROSS:** Do you know what, I think we will

Ross's phone rings, he pulls it out of his jeans pocket, he looks at the screen

**ROSS:** It's your Mum; I'll tell her you've been very bad

**MILANA:** But I haven't

Ross answers his phone

**ROSS:** (into phone) Hey

**UNKNOWN FLAT BEDROOM - EVENING**

**CAITLIN:** (into phone) Hey, how's it going?

**CONTINUOUSLY SWITCHES BETWEEN LOCATIONS**

**ROSS:** Terrible, you know this daughter of yours has been talking about lady gardens

Caitlin looks confused

**CAITLIN:** What?

**ROSS:** She heard it from grandmother know it all

**CAITLIN:** Oh that's actually quite funny, good old Chas

**ROSS:** So are you living it up in some swanky room then?

**CAITLIN:** You are joking right?

**ROSS:** Well I'm gonna be really lonely so spare a thought

**CAITLIN:** Sure you'll survive

**ROSS:** What you wearing? I'm wearing…

**CAITLIN:** WE ARE NOT DOING PHONE SEX

**ROSS:** Why not? We've not done it before

**CAITLIN:** Especially not in front of my 4 year old child

**ROSS:** I can go upstairs

**CAITLIN:** Go and get your dirty books and sites out if you want a thrill

**ROSS:** Nah, I leave the porn sites to you

Ross laughs

**MILANA:** What's porn?

Ross grits his teeth, closing his eyes

**CAITLIN:** Did she just ask you what porn is?

**ROSS:** Yup

**CAITLIN:** Yeah, well make sure you tell her anything but the truth will you?

**ROSS:** I'm not an idiot

**CAITLIN:** No you just do a really good impression of one

**ROSS:** Did you just phone to insult me?

**CAITLIN:** No, I phoned to check my daughter's Ross's survival instinct

**ROSS:** Ha-ha, do you wanna talk to her?

**CAITLIN:** Go on then

Ross walks over to Milana

**ROSS:** You better bring me back a really expensive present

**CAITLIN:** I'll just thank you in kind, it's free

**ROSS:** I might start charging due to starvation service

**CAITLIN:** Oh shut up, you're not the only guy in the world going without sex

**ROSS:** No, but likely this village. Here she is

Ross hands the phone to Milana

**ROSS:** Don't be long; I wanna get to the pub

**MILANA:** Hi mummy, I miss you, I can't talk for long, I'm going to the pub

**CAITLIN:** Oh, is Ross taking you for a pint is he?

Milana laughs

**MILANA:** Don't be silly mummy, I'm going to see daddy and Ross is going to have a pint

**CAITLIN:** Oh I see. What did you have for dinner?

**MILANA:** Scrambled eggs and toast

**CAITLIN:** No that's breakfast sweetie

**MILANA:** No I had that for dinner tonight, tomorrow night Ross says I'm having a Pot Noodle

**CAITLIN:** Put the phone on loudspeaker a minute

Milana presses the loudspeaker button

**ROSS:** You finished? You pressed the wrong button, that's loudspeaker

**CAITLIN:** Yeah, I told her to put it on; your culinary skills know no bounds, a Pot Noodle, seriously?

**ROSS:** I was joking

Ross shakes his head at Milana, mouthing the words not joking

**CAITLIN:** Why don't you just take her to the pub? They'll give her free meals on account of being the landlady's granddaughter

**MILANA:** Nana asked me to go and stay with her and daddy, but I told her I wanted to stay with Ross so that he doesn't get lonely

**ROSS:** See, your daughter's more thoughtful than you

**CAITLIN:** Ha-ha, dunno where she gets that from. Anyway I better go, I'll speak to you later, Milana, be good for Ross, and Ross, be good for Milana

ROSS and MILANA: BYYYYE

**CAITLIN:** Bye

Caitlin looks thoughtful as she hangs up, having located Emma's address, she plans to go and see her tomorrow

**THE WOOLPACK – EVENING**

Ross walks in carrying Milana; Aaron is sitting at the bar as Chas serves

**CHAS:** Great example, taking her to a pub

**MILANA:** I've come to see daddy Nana

**ROSS:** What she said

**AARON:** Why have you got my daughter and I haven't?

**MILANA:** I didn't want Ross to be on his own while mummy's away. There's no need to fight over me, I want to be with everyone

**ROSS:** Yeah, I'm the one on starvation rations and cold showers

**MILANA:** I still don't know why you want to have cold showers, that's stupid

Chas and Aaron look at each other in disgust

**CHAS:** Milana, are you sure you don't want to stay here sweetheart?

**MILANA:** Nah, Ross is fun; I'm having a Pot Noodle for dinner tomorrow

Chas throws her arms up in despair

Ross smiles sarcastically

**ROSS:** Pint thanks

**AARON:** Just bar him mum

**ROSS:** What, for giving a kid Pot Noodle, how's that a barring offence from a pub?

**CHAS:** Cause she's my granddaughter

**ROSS:** And?

Chas slams the pint on the bar in front of Ross

**MILANA:** Do you want to play cards with me daddy?

**AARON:** Maybe tomorrow, I'm a bit tired tonight

**MILANA:** Awww, it's not fair, no-one wants to play with me

**ROSS:** Oh, I'll play with you when we get back

Chas and Aaron both stare at him, annoyed

**ROSS:** Or tomorrow, you'll be going to bed when we get back

Ross sips his pint

**Half an hour later**

**DALE VIEW COTTAGE - EVENING**

Milana and Ross are sitting on the living room floor at the coffee table playing cards

**MILANA: **I'm bored now, do you know any interesting games

**ROSS: **Poker

**MILANA: **Can you teach me it?

**ROSS: **You're too young

**MILANA: **Please?

Ross shuffles the cards and starts to deal the hands for poker when Finn enters

**FINN: **ROSS, POKER, SHE'S 4 YEARS OLD

**ROSS: **She wanted to play

**FINN: **Caitlin must be mad leaving her with you

**MILANA: **Everyone says that, I think he's funny

Ross throws his hands either side of him, smiling at Ross

**FINN: **She should be in bed Ross, it's 9 o'clock

**MILANA: **I've been up much later than this before

**ROSS: **Yeah, he's right, you should be in bed, come on

**MILANA: **Do I have to have a bath first?

**ROSS: **Since it's late you can have one tomorrow instead

**MILANA: **I'll go and get my story book

Milana runs out the door to go upstairs

**FINN: **You're a really bad influence you are

**ROSS: **Well if you're that bothered you look after her then

Finn tuts at Ross

Milana comes in with her story book, she climbs up on the couch, Ross sits beside her, he puts the TV on

**FINN: **See you in a bit

Finn leaves and goes upstairs

**MILANA: **I want you to read this one to me

**ROSS: **Oh ok madam

**MILANA: **Can you do funny voices?

**ROSS: **Why, what's wrong with my own?

Milana laughs

Ross looks at the story

**Twenty minutes later**

Finn returns to the living room, he finds it amusing seeing Milana sitting on Ross's knees and them both asleep, he pulls out his phone and takes a photo, he sends it to Caitlin


	3. Chapter 3

**DALE VIEW COTTAGE – MORNING**

Milana is sitting at the table eating her breakfast and drawing a picture, Ross sits across from her reading the paper

**MILANA**: Can we go to the park when I'm finished?

**ROSS: **No, I've got to go to work and you've got to go to nursery

**MILANA: **I don't want to go today

**ROSS: **Why not?

**MILANA: **There's a girl there, she's nasty to me

**ROSS: **How is she nasty?

**MILANA: **She spilt paint all over my painting and she nips and kicks me sometimes

**ROSS: **How long she been doing that?

**MILANA: **A little while. Her mum told her she mustn't play with me cause my daddy likes boys and my mummy goes out with a criminal

Ross rolls his eyes, shaking his head

**ROSS: **Have you told your mum?

Milana shakes her head

**MILANA: **I thought she might be cross

**ROSS: **She won't be cross with you though

**MILANA: **I think we should both have the day off and do fun stuff, what do you think?

**ROSS: **I think I won't get paid

**MILANA: **I can give you some of my pocket money

**ROSS: **Oh, this invisible pocket money that no-one ever sees?

Milana laughs

**ROSS: **No, we're going to nursery so I can see this girl and her mum

**MILANA: **I want to go on my bike

**ROSS: **You don't need your bike, it's only down the road. Hurry up and finish that and go and brush your teeth so we can get going

Milana looks huffy

**ROSS: **You'll look really ugly if you leave your face like that. We'll go to the park later, you can take your bike then

Milana looks happy and eats the rest of her breakfast

**UNKNOWN LOCATION – MORNING**

Caitlin sits in her colleague's car, staring across at a house, watching for Emma's movements, thinking how she's going to deal with the whole situation, trying to decide if she should knock on the door and confront Emma

**VILLAGE HALL – MORNING**

Ross takes Milana inside the hall for nursery, they stand at the side, Milana, clutching her doll, pulls on Ross's jacket and points over to a woman

**MILANA: **That's the lady who said the stuff about mummy and daddy

**ROSS: **Is it? Come on then

Ross takes Milana's hand and walks slowly towards the woman, as they stand next to her, one of the nursery staff approaches

**NURSERY ASSISTANT: **Hello Milana

**MILANA: **Hello

**NURSERY ASSISTANT: **Who's your friend?

The Nursery Assistant, smiles as she eyes up Ross

Ross looks round at the lady Milana pointed to

**ROSS: **I'm the criminal boyfriend

The woman looks awkwardly at Ross

The Nursery Assistant laughs

**NURSERY ASSISTANT: **Aren't you a bit young for a boyfriend Milana?

**MILANA: **Don't be silly, he's my mummy's boyfriend

**WOMAN: **Yes well, I better be going

The woman moves away towards the door, Ross catches her up, he grabs her arm

**ROSS: **Hey, not so fast

**WOMAN: **What do you think you're doing? Let go

**ROSS: **I hear you've been spreading poison about people you don't actually know

**WOMAN: **It can't be poison if it's the truth can it?

**ROSS: **Well I've got truth poison of my own to drip in that case, your daughter's a bully, she's been hassling Milana, but I'm guessing that you already knew that and she's been doing it on your say so, I wouldn't be wrong on that would I?

The woman looks embarrassed

**WOMAN: **Yeah, welll no-one wants gays and crims around do they?

**ROSS: **No-one wants a stirring bitch around either, I can just see you in your little witches coven. What are you hoping to do, drive Milana out of the nursery? If you don't like it, take your daughter to another nursery

The woman gives Ross a dirty look

**WOMAN: **Why should I? She was here first

**ROSS: **Just make sure your brat stays away from Milana, or I'll make sure she's not allowed back in here, got it?

Ross looks menacingly at the Woman, as the Nursery Assistant looks on, Ross leaves

**UNKNOWN LOCATION – AFTERNOON**

Caitlin is still sitting in the car, she is eating a sandwich, she thinks about going to knock on the door of the house as she has noticed a car parked outside which she assumes is Emma's, her phone rings, she looks at the screen, she see's Aaron on the caller ID, she decides to ignore it, she spots a man approach Emma's door, she looks on intrigued, her phone rings again, she notices it's Ross, she feels guilty but decides to answer, she presses to answer and puts it on loudspeaker

**CAITLIN: **Hey, how's it going, how's munchkin?

**ROSS: **She's fine, well kind of, she's being bullied at nursery by some other kid whose mother is the anti-christ, either that or she works for God, doesn't want her daughter hanging out with a kid whose dad's gay and whose mother goes out with a crim

Caitlin looks confused as she stares out the car window

**CAITLIN: **What?

**ROSS: **Yeah, she's had her daughter hassling Milana, so I had a word

**CAITLIN: **Awww, aren't you sweet?

**ROSS: **Ah well I do best, you can thank me in kind when you come back

**CAITLIN: **Yeah, I'll bring you back a present. Was it Marina you had words with?

**ROSS: **I didn't get her name

**CAITLIN: **It probably was, she was all nicey nicey when Milana first started going there, now she's just a cow. Hey, shouldn't you be at work?

**ROSS: **I am, I'm on a convenience break ha-ha

**CAITLIN: **Awww, couldn't you wait till lunch time to call me? Debbie will probably conveniently sack you, you realise?

**ROSS: **Well I could've waited, but I thought you might be desperate for that phone sex you refused last night, pretty sure I can talk you round to it

Caitlin is distracted slightly

**CAITLIN: **Well I'm sitting in a car eating right now so it probably isn't the most convenient time for that, so maybe the bathroom is the best place for you, but I'm really glad you're missing me so much

**ROSS: **Are you sure this course thing lasts a week?

**CAITLIN: **Eh, well we might finish up early, I don't know yet. So's Milana driving you crazy yet?

**ROSS: **Not really, Chas and Aaron are, they don't get why you left her with me and not them

**CAITLIN: **Spat their dummies out did they? Oh just tell them I didn't have time if they feel offended

Caitlin sees the man who entered Emma's house leaving

**CAITLIN: **Anyway, I have to go, you should get back to work you skiver

**ROSS: **Oh yeah and what are you doing then? You're skiving as much as me

**CAITLIN: **Legitimate lunch break if you don't mind. I'll call you later, bye

Caitlin hangs up and throws her phone on the dashboard

**THE VILLAGE – AFTERNOON**

Ross walks back up to the garage after talking to Caitlin on the phone, he is on his own at the garage

The Nursery Assistant from the Nursery approaches the garage, she has changed out of her uniform and is wearing light jeans, a low cut purple top and her auburn hair is flowing around her shoulders

**NURSERY ASSISTANT: **Hey

Ross stares at her

**NURSERY ASSISTANT: **We met earlier, I work at the nursery

Ross walks towards her, holding a spanner

**ROSS: **Yeah I remember, I don't think it was that official though, Milana forgot the intros

**NURSERY ASSISTANT: **Yeah, she told me you work here, I'm Melissa

Melissa puts her hand out to Ross, he shakes it

**ROSS: **I'm Ross

**MELISSA: **Yeah, Milana told me your name

**ROSS: **Sounds like you had quite a chat

**MELISSA: **All good, honest. I was wondering if you might be able to have a look at my car? Heap of junk keeps conking on me

**ROSS: **Yeah well we are a garage so I guess the clue's in the title

**MELISSA: **Maybe I can buy you lunch? It is lunch time. Or a drink when you finish?

Ross looks slightly taken aback

**ROSS: **I haven't even done anything yet, but yeah, I'm actually starving

**MELISSA: **You don't look like you are

Melissa looks Ross up and down, smiling at him

Ross looks slightly awkward

**ROSS: **Right, well I'll just lock up and we can go

**MELISSA: **Cool, well I'll just wait over there at those steps then

**UNKNOWN LOCATION – AFTERNOON**

Caitlin plucks up the courage, gets out the car and makes her way towards Emma's door, she knocks on it, a few seconds pass before Emma opens it and is surprised to see Caitlin standing there, clearly recognising her from the hospital, she smiles

**EMMA: **Oh, hi'ya, what are you doing here? How did you find out where I lived?

**CAITLIN: **Looked at the HR files

**EMMA: **Well I would've given you my address the other day if you'd stuck around long enough, you didn't need to go to any special trouble to find me

**CAITLIN: **I think I did. Can I come in?

Emma looks surprised, but gestures her inside anyway

**THE VILLAGE – AFTERNOON**

Ross approaches the steps where Melissa is sitting, he stands beside the steps, his hands in his jacket pockets

**ROSS: **Hey, so where do you wanna eat then?

**MELISSA: **Why don't we eat at yours? Milana says you make a mean scrambled egg

**ROSS: **I thought you said you were buying me lunch?

**MELISSA: **Yeah, but it's not like I won't see you again is it? Got plenty time to buy you lunch and a pint

Melissa smiles flirtatiously at Ross, he looks confused

**ROSS: **You do know I'm spoken for right?

**MELISSA: **Yeah, Milana said Caitlin's away though, that's a shame, for you I mean

**ROSS: **Pretty sure I'll survive

**MELISSA: **Yeah, but it's a shame for you to be left to your own devices, I felt sorry for you when Milana said, figured I couldn't leave a nice looking lad like you on his own

**ROSS: **Right

Ross looks at Melissa, suspiciously

**ROSS: **You know what, this probably isn't a good idea, someone at the garage will look at your car, bring it in sometime

Ross walks away from Melissa, she looks on at him, confused, before following him, grabbing his arm and getting in front of him

**MELISSA: **Hey, I wasn't coming on to you if that's what you're thinking, I'm just trying to be friendly cause I don't know many people round here and I get a bit lonely

**ROSS: **Yeah, seemed pretty much like you were to me

**MELISSA: **Sorry, I just get a bit over enthusiastic sometimes, I didn't mean anything by it I swear

Ross smiles a little

**ROSS: **We can go to the pub, you can buy me some chocolate cake

Ross continues walking, Melissa follows, walking beside him

**MELISSA: **If you insist

**ROSS: **I need a sugar hit after the morning I've had

Ross and Melissa smile at each other

**ROSS: **So, Milana's been praising my scrambled eggs then has she?

**EMMA'S HOUSE**

Emma comes in to the living area from the inter-connected kitchen with a tray of tea and biscuits as Caitlin sits on the couch. Emma puts the tray down on the coffee table, she pours the tea into the mugs and sits down on a chair opposite Caitlin

**CAITLIN: **I might as well just get straight to the point. I pretty much figured out who you were as soon as you told me about your family, I'm pretty sure my boyfriend Ross is your son and him and his family all live in my village

Emma looks stunned

**EMMA: **Are you sure it's them?

**CAITLIN: **Pretty sure there's not gonna be too many guys called James, Pete, Ross and Finn with the surname Barton living around here who have relatives called John and Moira and an absent mother called Emma, so yeah, I'd say it's a pretty safe bet that they are your family

**EMMA: **Right, so have you told them you met me, have you mentioned me?

**CAITLIN: **No, I thought I'd better check first before potentially turning their lives upside down you know, I mean I wouldn't want any of them dropping dead at the shock of seeing you after what is it, 22 years? So what's your story then, why have you been missing from your family for that many years?

**EMMA: **It's complicated

**CAITLIN: **Isn't it always? It's ok, you've got plenty of time, Ross thinks I'm on a course for work and I've taken leave I'm owed to come and find you to see if you're worth the time of day, so you better start explaining if you want me to tell them you actually still exist

**EMMA: **Who's looking after your little girl, her dad?

**CAITLIN: **No, she wanted to stay with Ross so she is. Is this what you're gonna do, deflect answering any of my questions by asking your own?

Emma becomes slightly emotional

**EMMA: **You don't have any children with Ross do you? I bet he'd make a good dad, how is he, has he been keeping ok?

**CAITLIN: **No we don't have any kids and it depends what you mean by ok, as in functioning perfectly well without a mother, I'm not really sure because he isn't exactly the most stable guy, so I'd probably say he's quite self destructive, health wise he's great, job wise, it's a sketchy area but we'll go with mechanic and I'm probably biased as his girlfriend but I'll go as far as to say he's really fit as well

Caitlin takes a breath and smiles at Emma

**EMMA: **That's great, that's really great, you're obviously really good for him, keeping him on the straight and narrow

**CAITLIN: **Well it doesn't always work, but I like to think we make a good team

**EMMA: **It's good to know the things that happened didn't affect him too much

**CAITLIN: **Well I wouldn't say that, but I guess he's not an axe murderer or a rapist, well not that I know of anyway, so it could be worse

Emma smiles slightly

**EMMA: **So, are you going to tell them about me?

**CAITLIN: **Well I wanted to know what you were like before I think about that, so why did you leave, where have you been all these years, what have you been doing?

**EMMA: **I really don't want to cause any trouble, talk to James about why I left. I've just been trying to live a normal life since I left, just working, looking after my mum and dad, that's it really

**CAITLIN: **Why do I need to ask James, why can't you tell me? Do you actually want to see your sons again?

**EMMA: **James wouldn't be happy if I said anything so it'd be better coming from him and I'd give anything in the world to see them again

**CAITLIN: **How do I know you're worth the bother? You left James to bring them up on his own

**EMMA: **It's better if James explains, I don't think it's my place to dredge up the past

**CAITLIN: **Fine, right, well, I better be off then, give me your number and I'll be in touch

Emma takes a bit of paper and a pen from a table next to the chair and writes her number on it, she hands it to Caitlin and Caitlin leaves, Emma's deflated

**THE WOOLPACK – AFTERNOON**

Ross and Melissa are sitting at a table, Rhona looks on curiously from the bar

**ROSS: **Well it was nice to get a decent meal this week

**MELISSA: **Guess it's all the better when someone else's paying right?

**ROSS: **Too right

Ross and Melissa smile at each other

**MELISSA: **Although, if your mechanic skills are rubbish, I expect a payback

**ROSS: **I'll have you know I'm probably the best mechanic for miles

**MELISSA: **Big headed much?

**ROSS: **Stating a fact

**MELISSA: **Hmmm, probably the cutest mechanic for miles as well

**ROSS: **Yup, it's a hard life

Melissa shakes her head as Ross sips his pint

**ROSS: **So how long have you worked at the nursery then? Don't remember seeing you before, although I don't exactly go there much

**MELISSA: **About 3 months, no, I'm pretty sure I'd remember if I'd seen you before, the only fit guys I've seen round here are Aaron and his mate Adam

Ross laughs

**ROSS: **Yeah, and you're wasting your time with both of them, Aaron's gay and Adam's a loser

Rhona approaches the table with her arms crossed

**RHONA: **Lovely way to describe your brother

Ross and Melissa look up at Rhona, Ross frowns at her

**ROSS: **Half brother. What do you want?

Ross sips his pint

**RHONA: **Heard from Caitlin, you do remember Caitlin, right? Your girlfriend

Rhona looks at Melissa

**RHONA: **He is taken, you know, just in case he forgot to mention it

Melissa looks surprised

**MELISSA: **Yeah I know, I know Caitlin, I work at the nursery

**RHONA: **Yes I know who you are. So, have you heard from her?

Ross looks annoyed

**ROSS: **Sorry, why are you interested?

**RHONA: **Just wondering when she's getting back that's all

**ROSS: **Yeah, well we call, do you want me to tell her you're missing her or something?

**RHONA: **Hmmm funny guy, just tell her to give me a text next time you speak

Rhona returns to the bar area as Ross and Melissa look stunned

**MELISSA: **Wow, she's high maintenance isn't she?

**ROSS: **I don't think there's a woman in this village who isn't high maintenance, I think her mate Laurel takes first prize there though

Ross sips his pint again

**MELISSA: **Oh yeah, she's Arthur's mum, the feather-brained one with blonde hair

Ross chokes on his pint as he laughs

**ROSS: **You definitely summed her up right

**MELISSA: **Isn't she some sort of relation of Caitlin's?

**ROSS: **Don't remind me, I try and forget that most days, it's an inconvenience

**MELISSA: **Why? She's not that bad

**ROSS: **We have a history

Melissa laughs

**MELISSA: **You have a history with a vicar's ex wife?

**ROSS: **Please, not that kind of history, credit me with some taste, I don't see how any guy could be mithered with her, whining, simpering woman with an irritating voice to go along with it all

**MELISSA: **Careful, you sound almost passionate

Ross looks disgusted

**ROSS: **You know I don't have to drink this pint, you could easily wear it. What's up with you anyway? You've hardly touched your meal

**MELISSA: **I'm on a diet

**ROSS: **What kind of diet? Clearly not a 'see food and eat it' diet

**MELISSA: **Just a health boost

**ROSS: **Why are women always on diets? There's nothing wrong with you, you're perfectly fine, it's insane

**MELISSA: **See I don't want to be perfectly fine, I want to be perfect

**ROSS: **You seem pretty perfect to me

Melissa smiles at Ross

**MELISSA: **Do you always say such nice things to girls?

**ROSS: **Only when I want something

**MELISSA: **And what do you want?

**ROSS: **Another pint if you're buying?

Ross smiles at Melissa

**MELISSA: **Cheek, you haven't even look at my car yet

**ROSS: **No and if you keep buying me food and drink I probably won't either

**MELISSA: **Are you not going back to work this afternoon? Probably not the best idea to go wreaking of booze

Ross lifts up Melissa's glass, he stares at it, frowning

**ROSS: **Ooooh, should I have had a lime cordial instead?

**MELISSA: **It's soda water and lime actually

**ROSS: **Oh god, Caitlin always drinks that, no wonder I can never get her drunk

**MELISSA: **Not much of a party animal then?

**ROSS: **No she is I was only joking, she just doesn't do it as much as she used to with work and a kid, drinks at home usually, we don't go out much, which is fine in some ways cause it's not exactly far to get home depending on your mood

Ross smirks slightly

**MELISSA: **Awww, well maybe we should go out sometime?

**ROSS: **Hmmm, well maybe you can buy me some more drinks after I've looked at your car

**MELISSA: **Maybe we should go somewhere where Big Brother isn't watching

Melissa looks out the corner of her eye at Rhona

**ROSS: **They gossip about everything round here, don't worry about it

**MELISSA: **I've not really been out round here before, maybe you could take me to a few of the hot spots

**ROSS: **Well I'll think about it

**MELISSA: **Oh is that what that noise is, your brain ticking?

Melissa laughs and sips her drink

**ROSS: **Hey, don't be nasty, I still have to look at the car remember. I bet you're a lightweight on a night out anyway, most girls are

**MELISSA: **Sounds like a challenge, you're on

Melissa picks up Ross's phone

**ROSS: **Hey, what you doing?

**MELISSA: **Well you'll need my number, so we can organise it

**ROSS: **What's wrong with face to face organisation?

**MELISSA: **Just in case I don't see you face to face

Aaron enters the pub, he notices Ross and Melissa as he walks over and stands next to Rhona

**AARON: **Isn't she the girl from the nursery?

**RHONA: **Yup

**AARON: **What's she doing with him?

**RHONA: **What's anyone doing with him?

Aaron sniggers

**AARON: **Good point

**RHONA: **I don't know, but I'm guessing Caitlin wouldn't be too happy about it

**AARON: **No, well, maybe I'll accidently phone and accidently let it slip

Aaron smiles deviously at Rhona

**RHONA: **Have you heard when she's getting back anyway?

**AARON: **No, don't think she knows, give or take a week she says, hopefully it'll be less cause I don't like him looking after my daughter

**RHONA: **Why is he anyway?

**AARON: **Cause she wanted to stay with him apparently, sometimes I think she thinks he's more fun than me

**RHONA: **Well she might have a point

Aaron looks at Rhona, annoyed

**RHONA: **Oh I'm joking, she lives with him so she just likes him that's all

**AARON: **Yeah, more fool her

**RHONA: **Anyway, I better get back, although I'm enjoying the intriguing entertainment. See'ya later

Rhona gets up from the bar stool and walks towards the entrance, she bumps into Cain as she opens the door, he comes in, spotting Ross he approaches the table

**CAIN: **You do know you only get an hour for lunch don't you?

**ROSS: **It hasn't been an hour yet has it?

**CAIN: **It's ten past two Ross, this is fix cars time, not chat up time

Cain frowns at Melissa

**CAIN: **You do know he's got a bird don't you?

**MELISSA: **You're the second person to keep me informed of the fact

**CAIN: **Thinking of trading her in are you? I mean, she's got to be a younger model

**MELISSA: **Oh thanks, I'll take that as a compliment, I think, are all the guys round here as charming as you two?

**ROSS: **Most of them are idiots. Don't you have kids to get back to you?

**MELISSA: **Anyone would think you were trying to get rid of me. No, I'm on an extended break today cause I had a quick one yesterday, don't have to be back till half past

**CAIN: **Well he doesn't have time to walk you up like the gentleman he isn't cause he's got to get back to work

Cain pulls Ross up off the chair by his hoody top

**ROSS: **Alright, give me a sec

Ross sips the rest of his pint, Cain pulls it down and puts it on the table

**CAIN: **Late and drunk, do you want your wages docked?

**ROSS: **I'm not drunk. I'll see you later

**MELISSA: **Bye, don't work too hard

**CAIN: **Oh don't worry, he won't, he doesn't know what it is, he just turns up and sticks his head under a car and sleeps, that's why we end up doing all the work

**AARON: **Oi, my daughter's staying with me tonight

**ROSS: **Fine, I could do with a night off anyway

Cain pushes Ross out the door as Aaron looks round at Melissa

**AARON: **You wanna do yourself a favour love and stay away from him

**MELISSA: **God, we were only having lunch, not getting married, isn't your ex going out with him anyway?

**AARON: **Yeah I've warned her 'n' all, pointless, she's still with him

Melissa gets up and goes over to the bar area to pay, she leaves money on the bar

**MELISSA: **Yeah, well I have to admit I can see the attraction and let's face it, you can hardly be jealous, right?

Melissa walks out, Aaron shakes his head

**DALE VIEW COTTAGE – EVENING**

Milana is standing at the table getting her overnight bag ready for going to Aaron's, Ross is helping her

**ROSS: **I thought you had stuff for when you stayed over at your dad's, do you really need to pack all this?

**MILANA: **Nana buys stuff that I don't really like, she doesn't really know what I like and I think she's a bit cheap, I'd rather take my own

Ross sticks his lips out and squints his eyes

**ROSS: **That's a pretty accurate description of your nana actually

**MILANA: **I just have to go and get my tablet now

**ROSS: **Do you know, I'd hate to see you pack for a holiday, you'd take everything you've got with you

**MILANA: **Don't be silly, I wouldn't be allowed on the plane with everything I've got, there wouldn't be enough room for other people

**ROSS: **Yeah, I think you're right

Milana runs upstairs as the key turns in the front door, Caitlin comes in, Ross looks surprised

**ROSS: **Wow, ok, well that was the shortest week in history

Ross goes over to Caitlin as she takes her coat off, he kisses her before giving her a cuddle, she looks uneasy

**CAITLIN: **Hey

**ROSS: **Hey, so why you back, what happened?

**CAITLIN: **Trainer got sick. Where's Milana?

Ross walks over to the couch and sits down

**ROSS: **She's up there packing the entire house up to go and stay the night at Aaron's

Caitlin frowns, confused, she goes over to sit next to Ross

**CAITLIN: **What?

**ROSS: **She reckons Chas buys cheap rubbish and she has to take her own stuff, she's taking her tablet as well now, do you know I'd hate to see her if she was emigrating

Caitlin smiles

**CAITLIN: **So is he coming to get her then? Awww, I've only just got back, do you know I never see that child, she'll be wondering if I'm actually her mother

**ROSS: **Do you know, he didn't actually say, he just sort of demanded that he was going to have her tonight. Well at least we get to be alone anyway

Ross leans over and kisses Caitlin, they talk through kissing

**ROSS: **I really missed you

**CAITLIN: **I really missed you too

Caitlin wraps her arms round Ross's neck, Milana re-enters the room a few seconds later

**MILANA: **I got my tablet

Ross breaks away from Caitlin

**ROSS: **Perfect timing as always

**CAITLIN: **Well she is going to her dad's, so you'll get me all to yourself then

Milana looks up and sees Caitlin sitting on the couch, she is open mouthed

**MILANA: **MUMMMMY

Milana runs over to the couch with her tablet and jumps in between Ross and Caitlin, she jumps on Caitlin, cuddling her

**MILANA: **It doesn't feel like you've been gone for a whole week mummy

**CAITLIN: **Well that's cause I haven't silly

Milana leans back, with her arms still round Caitlin

**MILANA: **Did you come back early cause you missed me and Ross?

Caitlin smiles over at Ross

**CAITLIN: **Eh yeah, I came back early cause I missed you and Ross

**MILANA: **Well it's good that you have mummy cause there's been lots of trouble here

Caitlin and Ross frown and look at each other

**CAITLIN: **Have you been spilling ice cream everywhere again?

**MILANA: **No, Ross has been getting lots and lots of stick from daddy and nana, I think he needs protecting

Ross and Caitlin look surprised and laugh, Ross puts his right hand up

**ROSS: **Hey, hi-5 kiddo

Milana hi-5's Ross before climbing down from the couch

**MILANA: **I'm going to get a drink

Milana runs over to the kitchen

**ROSS: **I so love that kid

**CAITLIN: **What, cause she's on your side?

**ROSS: **She see's it how it is and says it how it is

**CAITLIN: **Hmmm, go and make yourself useful and make me a cup of tea

Caitlin slaps Ross's thigh

**ROSS: **Do I look like a slave?

**CAITLIN: **Guys are all slaves to women, well known fact

**ROSS: **Well when she's gone I expect some slavery of my own

Ross goes to kiss Caitlin, she pushes him away and gets up from the couch

**CAITLIN: **Better go and drop her off I guess, why don't you order us a takeaway or something? Just not pizza, anything but pizza

Ross looks surprised, Caitlin goes past Ross, he trips her up as she does so, she falls on top of him

**CAITLIN: **ROSS

**ROSS: **What?

Ross kisses Caitlin, pushing her back on the couch, she pushes him off

**ROSS: **Awww, spoil sport

**CAITLIN: **You did think you were waiting a whole week so I'm sure you can still wait

Ross looks deflated as Caitlin gets up and goes over to the table and looks in Milana's bag, she spots a couple of empty packets of pombear crisps, she picks up a packet and leans over the back of the couch

**CAITLIN: **Hey, have you been eating her crisps again?

**ROSS: **Yeah, they're too nice for kids

**CAITLIN: **Well don't, you child food thief

**ROSS: **Why not?

**CAITLIN: **Cause I have to buy more, unless you want to that is?

**ROSS: **I'd buy them for myself not for her

Caitlin throws the packet at Ross's face

**ROSS: **No need for violence

Ross laughs, Caitlin goes back to the table

**CAITLIN: **Hey, have you got everything missy? Not that you need all this, it's ridiculous Milana

**MILANA: **No it isn't, I don't like any of the stuff nana has for me at the pub

**CAITLIN: **Yeah, well you've got a point there, but why are you taking all these toys? You've got toys at the pub

**MILANA: **I need them

Caitlin rolls her eyes

**CAITLIN: **Oh god, well you're carrying this bag over to the pub, hurry up, let's go

Milana puts her drink down on the worktop and goes over to the table, she lifts up a piece of paper from under her bag, she goes over to Ross and hands him it

**MILANA: **I drew you another picture

**ROSS: **Oh very nice, am I in it? Do I still look like Bart Simpson?

**MILANA: **No you look more like Marge now

Ross rolls his eyes, Caitlin smiles

**CAITLIN: **Well come on then if you're going

Milana gives Ross a kiss and a cuddle

**MILANA: **Goodnight, thank you for looking after me while mummy's been away

Ross looks over at Caitlin, they smile at each other

**CAITLIN: **Awww, do you know I think you fancy Ross you little madam

**MILANA: **He's cute, but he's too old for me

Milana cups her hand round Ross's ear and whispers

**MILANA: **Don't tell mummy what I asked you, it's embarrassing and she might be annoyed with me

**ROSS: **Don't worry I won't

**CAITLIN: **What's this, are you two keeping secrets now?

**MILANA: **What happens in the vault stays in the vault and there's a secret code

Caitlin points to the door

**CAITLIN: **Move your little butt out that door before I crack your heads never mind your secret code

Milana goes to the table, picks up her bag and runs out the door

**MILANA: **BYYYYYEEEE

Caitlin picks up Milana's tablet which she left lying on the couch

**CAITLIN: **See you in a bit

Caitlin leaves the house

**THE VILLAGE – EVENING**

Milana is walking over to the pub with Caitlin as Rhona walks down the road, she spots Caitlin and approaches

**RHONA: **Hey, I didn't know you were back

**CAITLIN: **No, well things happened a lot quicker than I expected

Milana frowns

**MILANA: **What things? I thought you went on a course

**CAITLIN: **Yeah I did sweetie, the trainer got sick

Caitlin and Rhona look knowingly at each other

**CAITLIN: **Hey, why don't you go over to the pub while I talk to Rhona

Milana bends down and gives Milana a kiss and a cuddle

**CAITLIN: **Tell your dad I said hi and I'll see him later, here's your tablet

**MILANA: **Night mummy, night Rhona

**CAITLIN AND RHONA: **Night

They watch as Milana scuttles her way over to the pub

**RHONA: **Hey, so what happened, did you find her?

**CAITLIN: **Yeah, she wants me to tell them so they can decide if they want to see her or not, she wants to see them

**RHONA: **Did she say why she left, why she's been missing for so many years?

**CAITLIN: **She told me to ask James, didn't think it should come from her

**RHONA: **Sounds mysterious

**CAITLIN: **Yup, I don't like the sound of it

Unbeknown to Caitlin and Rhona, Ross is watching curiously out the window of Dale View whilst he is on the phone

**RHONA: **What you gonna do now?

**CAITLIN: **I was thinking of just getting them all together and telling them, what do you think?

**RHONA: **Yeah I guess it's fair to keep them all in the loop not just Ross, give them all a chance to make a choice. Where are you gonna get them together?

**CAITLIN: **See I don't know, I'm thinking Butlers cause Moira should probably know as well, but then I don't know

**RHONA: **It's not really much to do with her is it? But yeah, Butlers seems ok, James and Pete work up there anyway so best place for them I guess

**CAITLIN: **I don't know if I should do it tomorrow and get out the way or hold of for a few days

**RHONA: **Probably best to do it tomorrow, if you leave it it'll get harder and harder then you might never do it

**CAITLIN: **Yeah, you're probably right, I'm so nervous of telling them though, maybe I should just tell Ross and he can tell them

**RHONA: **But that just gives Ross all the cards to play with and that's not fair to the rest of them

**CAITLIN: **Yeah, you're right, tomorrow it is. Can't say I'm looking forward to being around him till I've done it though

**RHONA: **Good luck, let me know how it goes, anyway, I'm off to meet Paddy in the pub, promised to buy me a drink, aren't I lucky? Night

Rhona goes over to the pub as Caitlin stands thinking before heading back to Dale View

**DALE VIEW COTTAGE – EVENING**

Caitlin walks in the front door, slamming it, she grabs her case, taking it into the living room, she puts it on the table, opens it and starts removing clothes and putting them in the washing basket

Ross is leaning against the kitchen worktop, he looks at Caitlin, confused

**ROSS: **Seriously, we've got the place to ourselves and you're gonna do your washing? Anyone would think you were trying to avoid me

**CAITLIN: **Well it needs done

Ross moves over to Caitlin, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck, feeling uncomfortable, she un-wraps his arms from her

Caitlin's mood darkens

**CAITLIN: **Ross I need to do this and have a shower

**ROSS: **It's only washing, it can wait and you smell fine to me

Ross kisses Caitlin's left cheek, working his way down to her neck again

**CAITLIN: **I'm not, I'm going for a shower if I'm not unpacking

Caitlin pushes past Ross towards the door, he turns and pulls her hand to stop her

**CAITLIN: **Ross

Caitlin tries to pull her hand away from Ross's grip, but he pulls her closer to him, his forehead touching her's

Ross whispers

**ROSS: **I missed you, really not feeling the love here

**CAITLIN:** I'm tired, I just feel like crashing

**ROSS: **Pretty sure I can wake you up

Ross kisses Caitlin's neck, guilt overwhelms her as she tells herself it's wrong to sleep with him while she hides the truth about Emma from him, but she can't resist as he kisses her passionately on the lips, pushing her back towards the door, round to the stairs, he grabs her hand and they rush upstairs, they begin frantically undressing each other as they reach the bedroom, Ross pushes Caitlin on to the bed, as he kisses her neck, her eyes open as thoughts of Emma increase her guilt, but she pushes them aside unable to resist Ross, she wraps her arms around his neck, they kiss again

**DALE VIEW COTTAGE – EVENING**

Ross and Caitlin are in bed, Ross is resting his head on Caitlin's shoulder, his eyes closed, as she lightly moves her fingers over his left arm as he drapes it over her, he sighs as he opens his eyes, he looks at her, she turns her head, lightly smiling at him

**ROSS: **I'm starving

**CAITLIN: **I thought you ordered takeaway?

**ROSS: **I did, it takes ages to come

**CAITLIN: **Oh ok, so you thought you'd work up an appetite while you waited?

Ross smiles

**ROSS: **(Flirtatiously) Well I had to do something to pass the time

**CAITLIN: **Sarcastically) Don't feel used at all

Ross laughs

**ROSS: **Could say the same

Caitlin turns to face Ross

**CAITLIN: **So how did you really get on with Milana?

**ROSS: **Fine, she's cute

**CAITLIN: **So you didn't have any problems then?

**ROSS: **Just the thing at the nursery

Caitlin squints her eyes at Ross

**CAITLIN: **What was she whispering about before?

Ross laughs

**ROSS: **Oh it was just about something she asked, I said I wouldn't tell you

**CAITLIN: **Yeah, but you're gonna tell me right?

**ROSS: **What, you want me to break promises to children?

**CAITLIN: **Well you're not Santa so yeah

**ROSS: **How do you know I'm not Santa?

**CAITLIN: **Nah, you're not packaged enough, now tell me

Caitlin tickles Ross, he wriggles, laughing

**ROSS: **OK OK

Caitlin stops tickling Ross

**ROSS: **She asked me where babies come from

Caitlin bursts out laughing

**CAITLIN: **And what did you say, not the truth I hope?

**ROSS: **Course not, what do you take me for? Told her they come from flowers

Caitlin laughs

**CAITLIN: **Flowers

**ROSS: **What? I didn't know what to say, I don't usually get asked that

**CAITLIN: **Thank god for that, but I'm sorry I missed it, bet it was hilarious

**ROSS: **Not really, and if you were here she'd probably have asked you instead so I would've been off the hook

**CAITLIN: **Ah, but she might've asked you just to see what you'd say

**ROSS: **Well I'll tell her the truth next time, see what you do about that

**CAITLIN: **Hmmm, where do babies come from Ross?

**ROSS: **Well I've got an advantage here cause I can give a demonstration

Ross rolls on top of Caitlin, kissing her

**CAITLIN: **Wow, sex ed has changed since I was in school

**ROSS: **Yeah, they do a practical now, so shut up, you're disrupting my lesson

Ross kisses Caitlin again, she wraps her arms around his neck

**CAITLIN: **Sorry Mr. Barton, are you gonna give me detention?

**ROSS: **Yup and the punishment will be severe

Ross and Caitlin both laugh as kiss again, they break apart as they are interrupted by a knock at the front door

**ROSS: **Do you reckon everyone has some sort of sixth sense of when we're alone?

**CAITLIN: **Well I doubt the takeaway delivery guy has

**ROSS: **Oh yeah

Ross gets out of bed, he quickly gets dressed as Caitlin laughs at him, he dashes downstairs and opens the front door, he grabs the takeaway from the delivery guy and takes money out of his jeans pocket, but doesn't have enough and goes into the kitchen, putting the takeaway bag down on the worktop, he see's Caitlin's bag, he scrambles in it for her purse, Caitlin makes her way downstairs in a dressing gown, she smiles at the delivery guy, yawning as she walks into the kitchen, she see's Ross going through her bag, she frowns

**CAITLIN: **What you doing?

**ROSS: **I didn't have enough cash, what the hell have you got in here, where's your purse?

Caitlin walks over as Ross continues to rummage, he stops suddenly, having stumbled on a pregnancy test, he looks at Caitlin, she looks at him, annoyed, she puts her hand in and takes out her purse, she hands Ross a ten pound note as he continues to stare at her, he returns to the door paying the guy, he closes it, he re-enters the kitchen, walking over to the worktop, staring at Caitlin again

**ROSS: **Why didn't you tell me?

**CAITLIN: **Well I didn't think there was much point unless I had something to tell, I was late, so I bought it to rule it out, it was a double test, I've taken one, left it in there, forgot about it, it was a false alarm, no big deal, ok?

Caitlin shrugs, Ross breathes a sigh of relief

**CAITLIN: **You weren't meant to see it, but hey, sorry you're so horrified at the prospect of me being the mother of your kids

Caitlin grabs the takeaway bag from the worktop, moving past Ross to the cutlery drawer

**CAITLIN: **Are we having this food or what?

**ROSS: **Sorry, I didn't mean to sound…

**CAITLIN: **I don't wanna talk about it anymore ok, can we just eat please?

Ross looks awkward

**DALE VIEW COTTAGE – MORNING**

Caitlin is sitting at the worktop with a mug of coffee, she has her thumb between her teeth, distracted as she contemplates the prospect of telling the Barton's about Emma, Ross enters from upstairs

**ROSS: **Hey

Caitlin looks round

Ross takes a mug from the holder and puts the kettle on, he leans against the worktop

**ROSS: **Do you wanna go to the café for breakfast?

Caitlin shakes her head

**ROSS: **You still annoyed with me? You've hardly spoken to me since the test thing last night

Caitlin shrugs, finishing her coffee, she gets up off the chair, picking up her bag and keys

**ROSS: **You going to work?

**CAITLIN: **Nope, seeing Aaron and Milana

Caitlin goes past Ross into the hall, his eyes follow her

**ROSS: **Do you wanna do something today?

Caitlin turns away from the door to face Ross

**CAITLIN: **Actually I need to talk to you, all of you, so I'm going up to the farm at 11

**ROSS: **Why?

**CAITLIN: **Well you'll find out then

Ross pulls Caitlin away from the door

**ROSS: **Ok cloak and dagger, can I get a kiss?

Caitlin moves her head back, turning to the side, she looks down, Ross speaks as he kisses her head through her hair

**ROSS: **I didn't mean to upset you, sorry

Caitlin looks up

**CAITLIN: **Yeah ok

**ROSS: **Kiss?

Caitlin sighs, she moves her head towards Ross, kissing him briefly on the lips

**CAITLIN: **I have to go, see you later

Caitlin walks out the door leaving Ross curious

**WOOLPACK LIVING ROOM – MORNING**

Caitlin walks in to the living room/kitchen as Aaron is making Milana's breakfast

**AARON: **Oh hello, you look familiar, just a sec

Aaron sarcastically puts his finger to his chin and a thinking face on

**AARON: **Oh yeah, you're the mother of my child who keeps doing disappearing acts and leaving her with you're dodgy boyfriend

Caitlin smiles sarcastically at Aaron

**CAITLIN: **You should be a comedian and it's about the same as leaving her with her dodgy father, you and Ross are more similar than you realise

**AARON: **Please do not compare me to that complete LOSER

**CAITLIN: **Hmmm, well it takes one to know one

**AARON: **Yeah well you'll have him to thank next time you speak to your dad, they had a skype chat and she told him that he de-flowered you

Caitlin spits out laughter

**CAITLIN: **Oh ok, yeah that's embarrassing, he said she asked him about babies, he did his best

Aaron shakes his head

**AARON: **Do you want a coffee?

**CAITLIN: **No thanks, I just popped in to see if you could keep her a bit longer cause I've got a few things to do?

**AARON: **Oh as if I haven't got my own stuff to do

**CAITLIN: **YOU KNOW WHAT SHE IS YOURS, SHE'S WITH ME MOST OF THE TIME SO I DON'T THINK I'M ASKING A LOT BUT IF YOU DON'T WANNA DO IT I'LL FIND SOMEONE ELSE

**AARON: **With you all the time, that's a matter of opinion. Ok fine, try not to take all day getting a blow dry or whatever it is you're doing

**CAITLIN: **Potentially ruining a family

Aaron frowns, confused

**AARON: **What?

Caitlin takes out her phone, she composes a text saying "I need to see you all at the farm house at 11am", she sends it to James, Pete and Finn

**CAITLIN: **Oh nothing, I'll see you later

Caitlin rushes out the door

**AARON: **DON'T EVEN WAIT TO SAY MORNING TO HER THEN

Aaron throws his arms out to the side in dismay

**BUTLERS FARM/BARTON KITCHEN – MORNING**

Ross and Finn are sitting around the kitchen table eating biscuits as James and Pete enter

**JAMES: **What's all this about then? Where is Caitlin?

**FINN: **Bathroom and I reckon it's definitely something to do with Ross

**ROSS: **Oh cheers for that favourite little bro

Caitlin enters from upstairs

**PETE: **Go on then, what's he done now?

Caitlin squints her eyes

**CAITLIN: **Ross? Nothing

**JAMES: **Then why are we here love?

**FINN: **You're not pregnant are you? That'd just be weird

Ross looks up at Finn

**ROSS: **Don't even joke about that, seriously

**PETE: **Yup cause you and kids would just be a lethal combination

**ROSS: **Well at least I'd be lumbered with my own

Ross smiles sarcastically at Pete, Pete glares back

**FINN: **He's actually pretty good with Milana, you'd be surprised

James smiles

**JAMES: **No, no I've seen it and you're right

Ross looks at Caitlin

**ROSS: **Is this cause Milana asked me where babies come from, cause you know it wasn't really my fault?

**CAITLIN: **No, It's not about Milana either…

Ross turns to the others

**ROSS: **It was so funny, she asked me, I didn't know what to say right, so I told her they come from flowers, and I guess that's true in a kind of way…

They all look round at Caitlin

**CAITLIN: **Yeah, that was a really good one, do you know what she did with that little bit of Ross education?

**FINN: **Wasn't listening I hope

James, Pete and Finn all laugh

**CAITLIN: **Oh no, she was definitely listening, cause after that she told my dad over skype that you de-flowered me, so thanks for that

James, Pete, Finn and Ross all burst into hysterics, Caitlin laughs slightly

**ROSS: (**Still laughing) Well that ship sailed a long time ago

**CAITLIN: **Charming, what do you think I am? It's not funny

**JAMES: **(Still laughing) No, you're right, it's not, trust Ross to corrupt the mind of a 4 year old

**FINN: **Could've been worse, he could've told her the truth

**ROSS: **Thanks, least someone's on my side

**PETE: **Well I'm glad I didn't miss that bit of entertainment, but what are we doing here exactly cause I need to go into town

**JAMES: **You're getting married?

**PETE: **No dad, she can't be that insane

**FINN: **You are pregnant and just haven't told him?

Caitlin looks awkward

Caitlin snaps

**CAITLIN: **No it's got nothing to do with me and Ross

Everyone looks at her surprised

**CAITLIN: **I've got some news for you that I'm not sure you're gonna like

They look at Caitlin, puzzled

**PETE: **Well if it's not Ross then who is it about?

**CAITLIN: **It's about all of you

They look at her, intrigued

**FINN: **Well if you want to marry all of us, forget it, 1. I'm gay and 2. It's illegal

**PETE: **Shut up Finn

**CAITLIN: **I went to work a day last week

**JAMES: **Well that's big news, I think we all did

Caitlin looks at Ross

**CAITLIN: **It was the day I told you we had the bank nurses and agency staff in remember?

**ROSS: **Kind of

**CAITLIN: **Well I met someone there

**PETE: **A guy, she's gonna leave him

**CAITLIN: **Why would I need to talk to his whole family if I was dumping him? I'd just dump him, will you just shut up so I can tell you please?

It was one of the nurses, we got chatting in the morning when I started, that was when I arrived late, you gave me a lift

Ross smirks

**ROSS: **Yeah I remember that and I remember why we were late

Finn looks horrified

**FINN: **Yeah, so do I remember, it was horrifying

**CAITLIN: **Yeah, well anyway, I saw her again later in the staff room when I took my lunch break, we were chatting about different things, families included

**JAMES: **Oh no, if this is going where I think it's going then don't bother

**ROSS: **What you on about?

**PETE: **She's talking about our mum, aren't you?

Caitlin folds her lips inwards

**CAITLIN: **Yeah, yeah I am

**FINN: **Well how would she even know who she was?

**JAMES: **Yeah actually, that is a point, how can you be sure?

**CAITLIN: **Cause I got a text from Ross, said he was my boyfriend, she asked to see a picture, then we got talking about families and kids, I mentioned Milana, she said she hasn't seen her family for years

**PETE: **Yeah, so how did you know it was her?

**CAITLIN: **Well I didn't think it was too much of a coincidence when I was standing at the sink clearing up and she says she's got three sons, Pete, Ross and Finn, a husband called James and she'd told me earlier she was called Emma

Finn clasps his hands over his face in shock

**JAMES: **And what did you say?

**CAITLIN: **Nothing, I was too shocked, I told her I had to go and I left

**FINN: **I can't believe this, is she still at the hospital, did you get her number or anything?

**ROSS: **Hang on a sec Finn, so, you've known about this for about a week and you haven't said anything, you went away on some training course and you still never said anything?

Caitlin puts her head down, awkwardly, she looks back up and takes a breath

**CAITLIN: **Yeah, about that…

**ROSS: **There wasn't any training course was there? You just went away to avoid me and then you come back and decide to tell everyone

**CAITLIN: **No, I went looking for her, I got her address from the hospital files and decided to check her out

**JAMES: **Real sleuth you've got here Ross

**FINN: **Does she want to meet us?

**CAITLIN: **Well she kind of wanted to know if you wanted to meet her

**FINN: **What, all of us?

**CAITLIN: **Well yeah

**JAMES: **Not happening

Pete glares at Caitlin

**PETE: **Dead right. You have no idea what she is like

**JAMES: **You've no idea the damage she caused

Caitlin looks at Ross

**CAITLIN: **You haven't said much

Ross stands up, looking angry, he storms out

**CAITLIN: **ROSS, COME BACK

James, Pete and Finn glare at Caitlin as they also leave to after Ross, she's left standing alone

**DALE VIEW COTTAGE – AFTERNOON**

Ross, Finn, Pete and James are spaced out around the living room

**JAMES: **I can't believe she's done this, she had no right

**PETE: **In fairness she doesn't know the family history

**JAMES: **Exactly, all the more reason to keep your nose out

**FINN: **In fairness, none of us know the family history apart from you dad

**PETE: **I'm old enough to remember stuff

Pete and James glance at each other, Finn looks at Ross

**FINN: **What do you think?

**ROSS: **I'm annoyed

**JAMES: **Shall we all go to the pub for a pint, my treat?

They all get up from their various positions as the key turns in the door and Caitlin walks in, they all stare at her

**CAITLIN: **I was only trying to help

The others leave as Ross stands by the window

**FINN: **See you in a bit

They all glare at Caitlin as they walk past to go out the door, closing it behind them, Caitlin walks a bit closer to where Ross is standing

**CAITLIN: **Look, I know you're angry…

**ROSS: **You had hundreds of chances to tell me

**CAITLIN: **I know, but I thought it was better to tell all of you as a family

**ROSS: **What gives you the right to decide that? It's my family

Caitlin becomes emotional

**CAITLIN: **I'm sorry

**ROSS: **Do you remember when we got together and you said you had two rules? You said "don't lie and don't cheat and we'll be fine", do you remember that? So what, did those two rules just apply to me and not you?

**CAITLIN: **I didn't lie

**ROSS: **NO YOU JUST CHOSE NOT TO TELL ME, LIKE THERE'S A DIFFERENCE

Ross storms past Caitlin

**CAITLIN: **Where you going now?

Ross turns as he stands at the living room door

**ROSS: **Not going anywhere, but you are, this is my house and I don't want you in it

Caitlin looks surprised, she becomes more emotional

**CAITLIN: **What?

Ross walks towards Caitlin, he grabs her hand roughly, forcefully dragging her towards the door

**CAITLIN: **Ow, you're hurting me

**ROSS: **Do I need to spell it out? Go upstairs, pack your stuff and get out

**CAITLIN: **Please, we haven't even talked properly

**ROSS: **What kind of a bitch are you? You even slept with me while you were lying

Caitlin puts her hands over her face as she cries

**ROSS: **Do you know what, forget the stuff, I'll pack it, just get out now

Ross grabs Caitlin, he opens the front door and throws her on the steps, as she pleads with him, he slams the door shut, she sits on the steps, crying hysterically, Chas and Diane look on as they clear the picnic benches at the Woolpack


	4. Chapter 4

**SMITHY COTTAGE - EVENING**

Caitlin and Milana are at the door of the cottage, Caitlin looks upset, she knocks on the door, Rhona answers

**RHONA: **Hey, what's up?

**CAITLIN: **The honesty thing didn't exactly pay off, he's thrown me out

Rhona looks sympathetic, she gestures them inside

Caitlin and Milana enter the kitchen

**RHONA: **Hey Milana, why don't you go through there and see what Leo's up to hey?

Milana runs through to the living room

**CAITLIN: **I would stay at the pub, but I could do without the hassle with Aaron and Chas and I don't think Laurel would have us considering she barely speaks to me since finding out about me and Ross in the first place, she'll only think she's been proved right anyway

**RHONA: **It's fine, sit down, I'll stick the kettle on

Rhona stands at the worktop as Caitlin sits at the table

**RHONA: **So what did he say then?

**CAITLIN: **Just that he wasn't happy I went behind his back without saying anything, felt betrayed

**RHONA: **You were only doing what you thought was best, he obviously can't see that

**CAITLIN: **I just didn't want them to be hurt, I mean if I'd just blurted it out to her that she was their mother and brought her back I think it'd just be the same reaction. Finn was the only kind of happy one, sceptical but happy, James, Pete and Ross flipped and said I should keep my nose out of their family business, James said I have no clue what's gone on in the past and I shouldn't meddle and stir things up

**RHONA: **Oh they'll all come round; they just need time to cool off

Paddy enters from the living room

**PADDY: **What's happening, everything ok?

**RHONA: **Barton drama, I've said they can stay

**PADDY: **Is there ever anything else with that lot?

Paddy laughs as Caitlin and Rhona stare at him, bemused

**PADDY: **Sorry. Yeah, well Leo's loving his new little playmate anyway so he'll be thrilled

Rhona and Caitlin smile

Three Days Later

**THE VILLAGE – MORNING**

Caitlin comes out of David's, she's surprised as she notices Ross mucking about and laughing with Melissa at the garage and looks on jealously

**THE CAFÉ - AFTERNOON**

Caitlin enters the café, almost crashing into Ross and Finn as they are leaving with their coffees, Ross goes past her, she sighs, looking on at him, Finn stays to speak to her

**FINN: **Hey, don't worry about him

**CAITLIN: **Well at least one Barton will talk to me, I should be grateful I guess

Caitlin throws Finn a false smile

**FINN: **He'll come round eventually

**CAITLIN: **Yeah, so will Christmas

**FINN: **I'm working on him

**CAITLIN: **Yeah, so's Melissa

**FINN: **Nothing's going on

**CAITLIN: **It's not what it looked like at the garage before, I saw them mucking around. He's not interested in sorting things out; he can't even be civil enough to exchange the time of day with me

**FINN: **It's half past twelve

Caitlin smiles

**CAITLIN:** Ha-ha

Finn notices James enter, he brushes past

**FINN: **Not saying hello dad? It's bad enough Ross isn't talking to her

James looks round at Caitlin

**JAMES: **Yeah well she should've thought about that shouldn't she?

**CAITLIN: **Anyone would think I committed adultery or murder, I only found his mother, the rest was always up to him

**JAMES: **Yes but you forced her back into their lives because you interfered

Caitlin shakes her head and walks out

**THE VILLAGE - AFTERNOON**

Caitlin and Milana head into the shop when Milana see's Ross outside the garage fixing a car and starts running over to him

**CAITLIN: **Milana, where you going?

**MILANA: **I'M GOING TO GIVE ROSS MY PICTURE MUMMY

**THE GARAGE – AFTERNOON**

Ross looks surprised to see Milana as she stands breathlessly looking at him

**MILANA: **Hi, I brought you a picture

Milana hands Ross the picture, he looks over at Caitlin as she stands with her arms folded waiting for Milana, Milana looks up at him

**MILANA: **Will you come for dinner tonight, please?

Ross bends down to Milana

**ROSS: **I can't, I'm busy tonight

**MILANA: **Please, I'm making dessert

Ross awkwardly smiles as Caitlin comes closer

**MILANA: **Just because you fell out with mummy doesn't mean I can't still be your friend and friends spend time together, and if mummy says sorry then you and her can be friends again

Ross smiles

**ROSS: **It's not that simple

**MILANA: **It is if we all love each other

**ROSS: **I might be able to come for a little while

**MILANA: **YAY. See you later, have a nice day at work

Milana takes Caitlin's hand and they walk quickly down the gravel, Caitlin looks back at Ross, Ross looks angrily at her

**DALE VIEW COTTAGE – EVENING**

Finn is sitting watching TV as Ross comes in

**FINN: **Hey, what we having for dinner tonight?

**ROSS: **You're on your own, Milana asked me to come round so I'm eating there as if I need it

**FINN: **Yeah well you can't take it out on a kid just cause you're angry at her mother

Ross grabs a can of beer from the fridge and goes over to sit next to Finn on the couch

**ROSS: **Yeah well if I didn't know any better I'd swear Caitlin manipulated Milana into talking to me and giving me pictures

**FINN: **God knows why, but the kid actually likes you so I doubt Caitlin had anything to do with it

**ROSS: **Yeah well you're a lot more gullible than me little bro

**FINN: **When are you going?

**ROSS: **I'm stringing out this beer for at least an hour, maybe two

Finn gets up from the couch; he grabs the beer out of Ross's hand as Ross looks at him, stunned

**FINN: **Get up those stairs, get showered, get changed and get over there

**ROSS: **What the hell's got into you?

**FINN: **You, you're so pig headed, if you don't go, I'll move out and I won't talk to you anymore. I mean you must be completely bonkers, she's the best thing that's ever happened to you and you're just going to throw it all away like it's garbage. All she did was stumble on our mother, I was looking for her, if I'd found her first would you stop talking to me?

**ROSS: **Probably, I feel like doing it now. I think I better move, you look like you're about to have coronary

Ross gets up from the couch and heads upstairs

**SMITHY COTTAGE – EVENING**

Milana is setting the table when Caitlin enters from upstairs

**MILANA: **Wow, you look really nice, really pretty mummy

**CAITLIN: **Oh thank you sweetie, do I not always?

**MILANA: **Yeah, but I love that top, it's my favourite and I love you with straight hair

Milana spots Ross coming through the window

**MILANA: **I'll be back in a minute mummy

Milana leaves the kitchen and runs upstairs

**CAITLIN: **Where are you going?

**MILANA: **TOILET

Ross knocks at the door; Caitlin looks round, trying not to be nervous, she goes to open the door

**CAITLIN: **Hey

**ROSS: **Hey

Caitlin smiles at Ross

**ROSS: **We eating outside or what?

**CAITLIN: **Oh yeah, sorry, come in

Caitlin moves out the way of the door, Ross goes past into the kitchen

**CAITLIN: **Nice day?

**ROSS: **Went to the Ritz for afternoon tea

Caitlin looks awkward

**ROSS: **Next time you wanna send your kid to blackmail me, don't

**CAITLIN: **I didn't send her, she wanted to see you

**ROSS: **Yeah right

**CAITLIN: **Just cause you don't like me doesn't mean she's stopped liking you, so you don't have to take it out on her

**ROSS: **Why don't you just keep her off my back? It's not like she's even my kid

**CAITLIN: **Why, would you care more if she was?

Milana runs in from upstairs, she runs over to Ross

**MILANA: **Ross, I'm really happy you came

Milana puts her arms up to Ross

**MILANA: **Hug?

Ross looks at Caitlin, she looks away, unhappy as he picks Milana up

**ROSS: **I swear you're getting heavier you know, you got bricks under that dress?

Milana laughs

**MILANA: **Don't be silly and you haven't seen me for AGES of course I am heavier

Caitlin smiles

**MILANA: **Do you want a drink? Got some beer

**ROSS: **You're not old enough to drink beer

Milana cups her hand around Ross's ear and whispers

**MILANA: **I always drink it when mummy's not looking

Milana laughs

**ROSS: **Hey, now I know why you're always staggering around

Ross smiles

Caitlin goes over to the fridge and takes out a can of beer and a bottle of wine, she hands Ross the can, he puts Milana on the floor, she pulls out a chair

**MILANA: **You can sit here

**ROSS: **Yes boss

Ross sits down at the table, Milana pulls out the chair next to him

**CAITLIN: **Hey, why do you get to sit there?

**MILANA: **Cause he's my guest

**CAITLIN: **Oh ok, what am I just the chef?

**ROSS: **What are we having?

**MILANA: **It's a surprise but I think you'll like it

**ROSS: **What's this dessert you've made then?

**MILANA: **IT'S A SURPRISE

**CAITLIN: **Well it's ready, are you gonna come and get it out the oven?

Milana goes round the table to the cooker

**CAITLIN: **Here put on your little oven mitts

Caitlin opens the door and helps Milana take the tray out of the oven and put it on the worktop, Caitlin puts the food on the plates and hands Milana Ross's plate

**CAITLIN: **Go and give Ross his then

Milana takes the plate and goes over and puts it in front of Ross

**ROSS: **A smiley faced pizza

**MILANA: **We made them at nursery today, we were allowed to make any for any friends and family we wanted. You can take a picture of it on your phone if you want so you remember what it looks like and then put it on Facebook to show everyone how talented I am

Ross smiles and takes out his phone, he takes a photo of the pizza, Milana grabs his phone and hands it to Caitlin

**MILANA: **Mummy, take a picture of me, Ross and the pizza?

**CAITLIN: **Eh, what's the magic word?

**MILANA: **Please

**CAITLIN: **Hmmm, that's better. Ok, are you ready?

Milana sits on Ross's knee and Caitlin takes the photo

**MILANA: **Your knee's comfortable, you should play Santa cause I'd know it was your knee when I sat on it

Ross and Caitlin both smile

**CAITLIN: **Why, has he got a special knee?

**MILANA: **Show us the photo mummy please?

Caitlin hands Ross the phone, he shows Milana the photo

**MILANA: **That's a good one, why don't you use it as your wallpaper or your screensaver?

**ROSS: **Hmmm, maybe. Are you gonna get off my knee so I can eat this pizza?

Milana moves off Ross and goes to sit on her own chair

**MILANA: **You can show Finn when you get home

**ROSS: **Is he not getting one?

**MILANA: **I only thought of you, mum, dad and nana

**ROSS: **Awww, well thanks, it looks really colourful

**CAITLIN: **Better eat them before they go cold, here's some chips to go with

Caitlin puts a basket of chips in the middle of the table before sitting down with her pizza, they all start eating

**MILANA: **I only like the vegetables on the pizza

Ross and Caitlin smile

**CAITLIN: **Eh well you can just eat it all please cause you won't taste the bits you don't like when you're eating it all together

**MILANA: **I'm going to be a vegetation

Ross and Caitlin frown at each other and start laughing

**ROSS: **Eh, I think you might mean vegetarian honey

Milana laughs

**MILANA: **Oh yeah, I'm silly. What did you both do today?

**ROSS: **Well you know I was working

**CAITLIN: **Oh, I thought you went for tea at the Ritz?

Caitlin smiles sarcastically at Ross, he stares at her

**MILANA: **What's the Ritz?

**CAITLIN: **It's a really posh hotel in London

Milana looks amazed

**MILANA: **WOW, you'd have to be really rich to go there, you're not rich Ross, how did you manage to go there?

**ROSS: **It was a joke honey, if I went to London I wouldn't have made it back to have dinner with you would I?

**MILANA: **They wouldn't do these at the Ritz

Ross and Caitlin smile at Milana

**MILANA: **Mummy, can Isabella get a drink please?

Caitlin and Ross look confused

**CAITLIN: **Who's Isabella?

**MILANA: **My friend, she's sitting there

Milana points to the empty chair

**CAITLIN: **Oh ok, well she can have a glass of water

Ross's phone beeps, Caitlin looks at him as he checks it

**CAITLIN: **Not keeping you from anything are we?

Ross puts his eyes up

**ROSS: **Nope

**MILANA: **Do you like the pizza?

**ROSS: **Yeah, it's yummy. I'll just nip to the toilet though

**MILANA: **I'll come with you so I can show you my room

Ross and Milana go upstairs, Caitlin looks annoyed cause of Ross's lack of interest, she stares at his phone on the table, she grabs it, going into his inbox to look at his texts, she notices Melissa's name at the top and opens the thread, she reads her last text

'_See you in the pub at 7.30pm? M __ x'_

Caitlin looks disappointed as she places the phone back on the table

Upstairs, Milana is showing Ross her room; she goes over to the dressing table and picks up her brush

**MILANA: **Do you wanna brush my hair again?

**ROSS: **Not really. Shouldn't we get downstairs? I want this dessert you promised me

Ross sits down on the edge of the bed

**MILANA: **In a sec

Caitlin creeps upstairs, she stands outside Milana's room

Milana sits at the dressing table fiddling with her brush and her jewellery box

**MILANA: **Don't you like mummy anymore?

**ROSS: **Course

**MILANA: **Well can't you stop being angry with her then and forgive her?

**ROSS: **It's not that simple

**MILANA: **Why not? If you love each other then everything is simple, just say sorry to each other and be friends again, I loved us all living together, you, mummy, me and Finn, it was fun

**ROSS: **Well nothing stays the same, things change

**MILANA: **But I don't want them to and it's silly

**ROSS: **Well it's not up to you

**MILANA: **You shouldn't be so mean

Ross looks annoyed

**ROSS: **I thought we were going downstairs Mrs?

Caitlin knocks gently on the door

**CAITLIN: **Hey did you two get lost up here? Don't you want dessert?

Caitlin walks over to the dresser

Milana puts her head down and mumbles

**MILANA: **I'm not hungry anymore

Caitlin bends down, copying what Milana said in a mocking fashion as she picks her up

**CAITLIN: **Come on grumpy bum, you never say no to dessert

Milana wraps her arms round Caitlin's neck, resting her head on her shoulder

**MILANA: **That was before Ross upset me

**ROSS: **I didn't upset you, you upset yourself

Caitlin lifts her eyes to look at Ross

**CAITLIN: **Well don't worry sweetie, he'll be going soon, wouldn't wanna keep you from your hot date

Caitlin walks out the room with Milana, Ross follows, they go downstairs back into the kitchen, Caitlin puts Milana on the floor, she goes into the living room

**ROSS: **How do you know about that?

**CAITLIN: **Your phone's practically melting with heat

**ROSS: **What and you just had to look at it?

Caitlin turns, upset, she questions Ross

**CAITLIN: **So what, are you gonna go out with her now to punish me?

**ROSS: **No, I'm going for a drink with someone who hasn't gone behind my back and kept stuff from me

**CAITLIN: **Oh why don't you just get off your high horse and talk to me about it instead of carrying on with this hurt, wounded boy act?

Ross looks angrily at Caitlin, she leans against the worktop putting her hands either side

**CAITLIN: **I met your mum by complete accident, it wasn't a calculated decision, she was at my workplace, it's not like I went out of my way and broke my neck to meet her

**ROSS: **No, but everything you did after that was calculated, you didn't come rushing home telling me you met her, you deliberately decided not to tell me then engineered a pack of lies so you could go and play detective

**CAITLIN: **To protect you, I didn't want you to be hurt, I still don't, I wanted to see if she was worth it, I didn't see the point in telling everyone till I figured it out myself

**ROSS: **But it wasn't up to you to decide if my mother fits whatever idea you've got, you had no right to keep something that huge from me and then go behind my back making decisions about my future

**CAITLIN: **She'd already left; I was just trying to work out if she was worth bringing back. Nothing I did was meant to hurt you. Besides, I didn't know how you'd react if I did tell you

**ROSS: **You should've told me so I could make my own choice, it wasn't up to you to make choices for me and I don't need it

Caitlin moves towards Ross, she looks at him before taking his hand

**CAITLIN: **I'm sorry; I thought I was doing the right thing

Ross puts his head down

**CAITLIN: **Please don't go out with her; stay here with me so we can sort things out?

Caitlin tries to kiss Ross but he moves his head away

**ROSS: **You can't fix it like that

**CAITLIN: **Well tell me what I can do then?

Ross pulls his hand from Caitlin's and moves past her

**ROSS: **I have to go

Ross picks up his phone as he goes towards the door, Milana stands in the living room doorway

**MILANA: **I thought you were staying for dessert Ross?

**ROSS: **I can't tonight, save me some, I'll see you later

Ross leaves, slamming the door behind him, Caitlin looks deflated

**THE GARAGE – MORNING**

Caitlin and Milana are heading into David's shop when she spots Ross and Melissa at the steps next to Dale Head Cottage, she looks up at Caitlin

**MILANA: **Can I go and give Ross his dessert from last night?

Caitlin looks over at them, annoyed, she looks back at Milana

**CAITLIN: **Go on then, don't be long, I'll wait for you in the shop

Milana runs up towards Ross, Melissa looks out the corner of her eye

**MELISSA: **Don't look now, irritating ex's child incoming

Ross laughs

Milana stops in front of Ross, she is breathless

**MILANA: **Hey

**ROSS: **Hey, did you not see enough of me last night?

**MILANA: **Well not really cause you left early and you left without having dessert, so I brought it to give you today

Milana takes her bag off her back and puts it on the ground as Ross and Melissa look at each other, Milana pulls a tub out and hands it to Ross

**MILANA: **Here you go

Ross takes the tub

**ROSS: **You know you're always giving me cakes, I'm sure you're trying to fatten me up, that's why you said you wanted me to be Santa last night

**MILANA: **Well look inside then

Ross pulls the lid off

**ROSS: **Chocolate gateau, hmmmm, I'll have that in a bit, I'm starving

Milana looks curiously at Melissa, she folds her arms

**MILANA: **It's just for you, no-one else; you're only allowed to share things with mummy

Ross frowns as Milana continues to stare at Melissa

**MILANA: **Don't you like my mummy?

Melissa looks at Milana then Ross, taken aback

**MELISSA: **Of course I do, why do you say that?

**MILANA: **Cause you just called her irritating

Melissa looks awkward before trying to cover her tracks

**MELISSA: **No I didn't, I wasn't talking about someone else

**MILANA: **No you weren't, you said "irriating ex's child is incoming"

Milana stares at Melissa angrily

**MELISSA: **Yeah, right, well I've gotta go now, I'll see you later

Melissa walks down the gravel; she looks back at Ross with a surprised look on her face as she takes out her phone

Milana looks round at her

**MILANA: **SEE YOU AT NURSERY MELISSA

Ross's phone beeps; he takes it from his pocket and reads the text

'_That girl's got a demon stare, wonder where she gets that from?Haha x'_

Ross smiles, Milana grabs his phone

**ROSS: **Oi

**MILANA: **Huh, I'll teach her a lesson at nursery

Milana picks up her bag; she quickly kisses Ross on the cheek, leaving his phone on top of the dessert box before taking off

**MILANA: **BYYYYYYYE ROSS, ENJOY THE CAKE

Ross looks on, shaking his head

**DAVID'S SHOP – MORNING**

Milana rushes in to the shop, Caitlin is handing Alicia money

**CAITLIN: **Hey, did you give him it?

**MILANA: **Yeah, he said he was starving, I told him it's just for him so he won't give any to Melissa. I don't think she likes you mummy

**CAITLIN: **Well I don't think I'll lose any sleep over it, but why, what did she say?

**MILANA: **She said "don't look now, the irritating ex's child is incoming"

Caitlin and Alicia look at each other in surprise

**CAITLIN: **Oh did she?

**ALICIA: **What a cheek. You know she's been hanging around the garage a lot in pulling outfits right?

**CAITLIN: **Yeah he's been meeting her for drinks in the pub

**ALICIA: **Don't be letting her away with that

**CAITLIN: **Oh no worries, I'll show her up so much in that nursery they'll sack her

Caitlin and Alicia smile at each other as Aaron enters the shop; he looks at them, frowning

**AARON: **Oh yeah, what are you two plotting then?

**MILANA: **It's a secret daddy, but nursery's going to be fun today

Milana smiles at Aaron

**CAITLIN: **Yeah, you can take her to nursery, I've gotta go to work, but I'll pick her up later, see ya's later

Caitlin leaves as Aaron looks at Alicia, Alicia and Milana both look up at him

**ALICIA AND MILANA: **Ross

Aaron shakes his head

**THE VILLAGE – AFTERNOON**

Caitlin and Rhona are walking towards the village hall to collect Milana and Leo

**RHONA: **I take it your meal with Ross didn't go to plan last night then?

**CAITLIN: **You could say that, he ran out cause he had a hot date

**RHONA: **Melissa right?

**CAITLIN: **Yeah. Do you know she slagged off my kid this morning? Well she's gonna get it as soon as I get in there

**RHONA: **Be careful, you might push Ross further towards her

**CAITLIN: **Do you know what? I'm starting to think I don't even care anymore

Caitlin and Rhona enter the hall, they notice Melissa pulling something out of Milana's hand, Caitlin angrily rushes over, she pulls Melissa's arm

**CAITLIN: **What do you think you're doing? You know, is it not enough that you're trying to steal my boyfriend without stealing my child's toys as well?

**MELISSA: **It's not hers; she's taken it from Amile

Caitlin shakes her head

**CAITLIN: **No she didn't, I think I know my own daughter's toys, I did buy them

**MELISSA: **Well I'm surprised you even know you see that little of her

**CAITLIN: **You spiteful little bitch, what am I being too "irritating" for you?

**RHONA: **Why don't we just leave this here?

Caitlin glares at Melissa

**CAITLIN: **Yeah you're right; she's not even worth it

Caitlin grabs Milana's hand and they head towards the door as Melissa looks on glaring, she taunts Caitlin

**MELISSA: **HUH, I'M NOT WORTH IT, THAT'S A JOKE, ROSS CLEARLY THINKS YOU'RE NOT WORTH IT, I DON'T HAVE TO STEAL HIM, HE COMES RUNNING

Caitlin stops, she furiously looks on towards the door, she storms towards it. They wait for Rhona and Leo to catch them up

Melissa looks smugly at Rhona as he picks Leo up and walks towards Melissa

**RHONA: **You didn't have to wind her up like that

**MELISSA: **She asked for it

Rhona shakes her head and leaves, she and Caitlin stand outside the door, Caitlin is visibly upset by the altercation

**CAITLIN: **Can you believe the nerve of her?

**RHONA: **You shouldn't let her wind you up, it's what she wants

Caitlin and Rhona walk up the road with the children

**CAITLIN: **Oh I can't help it; she's so in your face

**RHONA: **Come on, let's go to the café, I'll buy you a nice fattening cake to get over it

Caitlin smiles at Rhona

**MILANA: **Will you buy me one too please Rhona?

Caitlin and Rhona look at each other, Rhona looks at Milana

**RHONA: **Oh I'm sure I can stretch to it

**MILANA: **YAAAAAAAAAAY

**THE WOOLPACK – EVENING**

Caitlin walks in with one of her nursing colleagues; they go over to the bar where Diane is standing

**CAITLIN: **White wine spritzer please Diane

**DIANE: **That's not your usual tipple is it?

**CAITLIN: **Fancy trying something different

Caitlin smiles at Diane

**SAMARA: **Vodka and lemonade please

**DIANE: **Coming up

Ten minutes later

Caitlin and Samara are enjoying their drinks when Ross enters with Melissa

**SAMARA: **Don't look now but that girl who's just come in with Ross is looking at you

**CAITLIN: **Yeah that's her I had the argument with at the nursery, she's been trying to get her claws into him since he chucked me out

Melissa goes over to the bar where Caitlin is standing as Ross sits at a table

**MELISSA: **You know I got suspended cause of you being on my back?

Caitlin looks round at Melissa sarcastically

**CAITLIN: **Oh, well that'll give you plenty more time to lie flat on it with other people's boyfriends then

Melissa slaps Caitlin across the face and pulls her hair as everyone looks on, Chas and Diane shout at them to stop as Ross and Cain wade in to pull them apart, crying, Caitlin rushes out of the pub, Ross follows, grabbing her arm as she heads towards Smithy Cottage, she yanks it out of his grasp

**CAITLIN: **OH GET OFF ME ROSS

Caitlin looks at Ross angrily, tears still in her eyes

**CAITLIN: **Why do you keep shoving her in my face?

**ROSS: **I don't know, maybe cause she didn't go behind my back

**CAITLIN: **Why don't you try giving me a chance to make it right?

**ROSS: **You can't make it right, nothing you do will change what you did

**CAITLIN: **The way you go on about it anyone would think I was a mass murderer, I only met you mother to try and see if she was worth telling you about, most people would think that was considerate

**ROSS: **Well if you can go behind my back about that, what else could you go behind my back about?

**CAITLIN: **Oh that's rich coming from you

**ROSS: **I haven't slept with her, if you were wondering

Caitlin looks surprised

Finn approaches from the bus stop with Emma, unbeknown to Ross

**FINN: **Hey, what's going on?

Ross looks past Caitlin as she turns her head to look; she's shocked to see Emma standing with Finn, Ross frowns

**ROSS: **Nothing. I thought you were gay, who's your mate?

Ross looks Emma up and down as Caitlin turns back to look at him; she shakes her head in disgust

**CAITLIN: **She's your mother

Caitlin looks annoyed at Ross before walking past Finn and Emma towards Smithy, as Ross looks on stunned, Samara comes out the pub and goes after Caitlin

**SMITHY COTTAGE – EVENING**

Caitlin and Samara walk into the house

**SAMARA: **What did he say? Who was that woman standing with Finn?

**CAITLIN: **Apparently he hasn't slept with Melissa and that was his mother

**SAMARA: **Wow, she's quite pretty; she looks quite young to be their mother. You must be happy that he hasn't slept with Melissa, must mean he's really into you, if he wasn't, well you know what guys are like

**CAITLIN: **Yeah well just because he hasn't doesn't mean he won't and he's obviously angry enough with me to want to hang out with her

Rhona stands in the living room doorway

**CAITLIN: **Oh I don't know, I think I need to get away for a while, I can't stand it round here at the moment

**RHONA: **Oh thanks very much

Caitlin smiles

**CAITLIN: **Oh you know, I think I could just do with a change of scene, I think I'll go and see my brother and then mum and dad for a bit, the way I feel right now, maybe for good

Caitlin walks out and heads upstairs, Rhona and Samara look at each other, surprised

**THE CAFÉ – MORNING**

Ross approaches the counter as Rhona is paying, she glares at him

**RHONA: **Well I hope you're happy

Ross frowns

**ROSS: **If you're on about Caitlin I'm sorting it today

**RHONA: **Well good luck with that one, she's gone

Ross looks surprised

**ROSS: **What, where?

**RHONA: **She had enough of the way you were treating her and left to see her family

**ROSS: **But she's coming back right?

Rhona shrugs

**RHONA: **Not if she's got any sense no, but then the father of her child lives here so I'd say there's a fairly good chance, she suggested that she wouldn't be coming back though

Rhona grabs a paper bag containing a cake from the counter and storms away leaving Ross dumbfounded

**DALE VIEW COTTAGE – EVENING**

Finn lets Emma in for dinner as Ross mopes on the couch, they look at Ross, Emma looks at Finn

**FINN: **Oh don't ask

Emma cautiously approaches the couch, she hands Ross a pack of beer as Finn fiddles in the kitchen

**EMMA: **That'll put a smile on your face, what's up?

Emma sits on the couch next to Ross, he shrugs

**EMMA: **I think I can probably guess, Caitlin right? She's a very pretty girl isn't she?

**ROSS: **Yeah well she's a very pretty girl who's left the country

**EMMA: **She's coming back though isn't she?

**ROSS: **I don't know, she's gone to see her family

**EMMA: **Well I'm sure she'll be back

**ROSS: **I miss her

**FINN: **My god she hasn't even been gone a day, miss her, miss winding her up with that Melissa more like

**ROSS: **I told her I haven't slept with Melissa

**FINN: **No, you just like winding her up letting her think you have, you've wound her up so much you drove her out the village

**ROSS: **Oh would you just shut up Finn? I don't need you pecking my head

**FINN: **I'll message her later, she likes me, she'll tell me what she's up to

Ross's face lights up

**ROSS: **Hey, that's a good idea, I knew you weren't the best little bro for nothing

**FINN: **Thanks, that's the nicest thing you've probably ever said

The door opens and Pete enters, when he see's Emma he is stunned and looks at Finn

**PETE: **You've gotta be kidding me, is this what you invited me here for?

**FINN: **Well yeah, obviously

**PETE: **Forget it, I'm going, I don't know what the hell you're thinking dragging her back into our lives, we were fine without her and we will always be fine without her, you've no idea what she's like

**ROSS: **YEAH SO WHY DON'T YOU TELL US PETE INSTEAD OF GOING ON WITH YOURSELF ALL THE TIME?

**EMMA: **Maybe I should just go

**PETE: **Yeah go and don't come back

Ross gets up from the couch, he storms towards Pete, grabbing him and throwing him against the door

**ROSS: **What is your problem?

**PETE: **Believe me you don't wanna know

**ROSS: **I don't think you've got anything; you just like the sound of your own voice

**PETE: **No, I'm not you

**FINN: **Come on guys, this was meant to be a nice evening, to get to know our mum, don't spoil it

**PETE: **I already know her Finn and it's all bad

**FINN: **Oh why don't you just get out Pete?

Finn and Ross glare at Pete, Pete shoves Ross off him and storms out the door, slamming it behind him

Ross looks at Emma

**ROSS: **So what's his problem?

**EMMA: **This was a bad idea, I'm just gonna go

Emma grabs her bag from the couch and quickly leaves as Ross and Finn look at each other intrigued

One month later

**OUTSIDE SMITHY COTTAGE – AFTERNOON**

Caitlin and Milana get out of a tour bus as Ross and Dan look on, on their way into the café

**DAN: **Who the hell are that lot?

Ross shrugs

**ROSS: **No idea mate, but I'm gonna find out

**CAITLIN: **You can stay at the B &amp; B, I have to move into Laurel's for the moment cause Rhona's mum's staying and Laurel and Marlon are away so I won't have to put up with Laurel's attitude, we'll just go in and pack up the rest of our stuff and head over

**DOUGAL: **Sweet, well we'll go and get sorted too and I'll see you in the pub later, can't wait to see it you've said such nice things about it

**THE WOOLPACK – EVENING**

Caitlin and Dougal are sitting together at a table when Ross, Finn and Moira enter, Ross looks over, intrigued, Finn approaches as Ross and Moira go to the bar

**FINN: **Hey, glad you're back, do you mind if we join you?

**CAITLIN: **Hey, no, it's fine, sit down, Finn, this is Dougal, Dougal, this is Finn

Finn and Dougal shake hands as Ross and Moira approach the table

**MOIRA: **Hey, how are you?

**CAITLIN: **Fine

**MOIRA: **You must be, you're bringing back attractive men

Caitlin smiles looking at Dougal

**CAITLIN: **There's one vote for you

**DOUGAL: **Yeah, you single? Quite like the older woman

Moira smiles and sits down next to Caitlin

**MOIRA: **I'm Moira, and he's Ross

**DOUGAL: **Nice to meet you

Ross sits down in-between Finn and Moira and across from Caitlin

**MOIRA: **So how do you two know each other?

**DOUGAL: **Well my brother was married to her sister up until he died

**MOIRA: **Oh, when did pass away?

**CAITLIN: **Must be 2002, they were married for a year and a half, had a son and then he had an accident on a horse when they were visiting his parents farm

**DOUGAL: **Yeah it was awful at the time, everyone was devastated, mum was stuck in Thailand coming back from Scotland and never even made the funeral

**FINN: **That's awful

**CAITLIN: **Yeah, he was a great bloke Drew was

**MOIRA: **So did you two grow up together?

**DOUGAL: **Nah, my family lived in Oakey, my brother moved down to Melbourne when I was a kid, that's where he met her sister, we visited a few times

Dougal laughs

**DOUGAL: **Do you remember that time we were leaving, I didn't wanna go so when I gave you a hug I super-glued our hands together?

Caitlin shakes her head

**CAITLIN: **How could I forget? The oldies went nuts and we had to do everything together until we got separated

**DOUGAL: **Yeah, we had to eat together, sleep together and go to the dunny together; the only thing we missed out on was the shower together

Ross looks at Dougal, frowning, Caitlin notices out the corner of her eye, she smiles

**CAITLIN: **Shut up, it wasn't funny

**DOUGAL: **Yes it was, it was so funny, your dad kept hearing creeks in the night wondering what we were doing and he was all for coming and sleeping with us till you said "it's bad enough sharing a bed with him without you as well, I'll be on the floor", your mum took him away and then when we got up in the morning I said that we broke the bed, the look on his face was classic

Moira notices that Ross looks jealous

**CAITLIN: **It was embarrassing and if I recall I wasn't that friendly, I said "if you so much as touch me I'll kill you"

Dougal laughs, Ross rolls his eyes

**DOUGAL: **Yeah, your dad was so serious most of the time; it was a right hoot winding him up

**CAITLIN: **Yeah he's still pretty easily wound up

**FINN: **He's not the only one

Finn sips his drink

**DOUGAL: **Yeah he was a tight arse as well from what I remember

**CAITLIN: **He still is and he keeps every receipt for his tax returns

**DOUGAL: **Do you remember that time we went riding and when we got back to the hotel rooms, the maid came round and when she was standing at the door you were busy saying you were saddle sore and she thought you meant we'd been at it all day?

Caitlin laughs

**CAITLIN: **Everything we did was embarrassing, but we still managed to have a laugh

**DOUGAL: **We had some good laughs

Ross gets up

**ROSS: **I'm getting another drink

Caitlin looks at Ross

**DOUGAL: **He doesn't look very happy

**FINN: **Don't worry it's not you, he generally looks like that

**DOUGAL: **I've got another story

**MOIRA: **You two have been up to a lot

Moira laughs

Ross comes back to the table and sits down with his pint

**ROSS: **What's the joke?

Moira and Finn look at each other and smile

**FINN: **Nothing, just your face

Moira looks at Dougal

**MOIRA: **So how long you sticking around for?

Dougal looks flirtatiously at Caitlin

**DOUGAL: **As long as it takes to convince her to go out with me and then she can come touring with us

Dougal winks at Caitlin, she smiles, shaking her head

**MOIRA: **So go on then, what's this other story?

**DOUGAL: **Oh yeah, I wasn't there this time but I was told all about it. She had her cousin Ellie staying and Ellie used to sneak out to clubs and pretend she was in bed, and when she caught her one night she persuaded her to go out, so they went out and got busted at the club my brother was bouncing at, your parents were furious. See, she's not as innocent as she looks. I heard about your mate who was training with a photographer, she was getting a hard time and he was really nasty to this old guy with Alzheimer's and she deleted all the photos from the camera, then when he was rude to her you grabbed it, took it outside and through it in the pond, the guy was absolutely livid cause it was A$4,000 and you turned round and said to him "if you're worried about your camera, go in and get it" and you pushed him in, it sounded hilarious, I'm only sorry I wasn't there

**MOIRA: **Wow and we thought you were a sweet, innocent girl

Ross glares at Dougal, seething. Making sure no-one is looking he deliberately knocks his pint over the table, it goes all over Dougal, everyone gets up from the table except Ross

**MOIRA: **Oh Ross, why don't you watch what you're doing you idiot?

Dougal looks angrily at Ross

**DOUGAL: **Yeah you took the words right out of my mouth

Ross looks pleased with himself as he stares at Dougal

**ROSS: **Sorry, clumsy me

**DOUGAL: **I better go the toilet and get cleaned up

Dougal goes towards the toilet doors as Caitlin looks angrily at Ross, she points her finger at him

**CAITLIN: **You did that on purpose

Ross smiles at Caitlin

**ROSS: **Sorry, I must've got bored with the nostalgic trip down your memory lane

**CAITLIN: **You know what? You're pathetic, why don't you just get over yourself?

Caitlin grabs her jacket and bag and heads towards the door, Finn and Moira both look unimpressed as they shake their heads at Ross

**ROSS: **Come on then, take me off to the gallows for my terrible crime

**MOIRA: **Jealousy's a curse Ross

**ROSS: **Oh I'm not jealous; I just couldn't stand that stuck up git going on with himself anymore

**MOIRA: **You know if you're not careful you'll lose her for good

**ROSS: **I don't want her

**FINN: **Yeah right Ross

**MOIRA: **You're not kidding anyone; I saw your face when he said he wanted to go out with her, that's why you spilt the drink

**ROSS: **Yeah yeah, whatever

Ross gets up and goes over to the bar

**ROSS: **Need another pint now, hey, maybe I should get Dougal to pay for it, throw in a bag of nuts while he's at it

Finn and Moira despair

**THE CAFÉ – MORNING**

Caitlin is sitting with Aaron and Dougal when Ross walks in, he goes up to the counter

**CAITLIN: **I'll be back in a sec

**DOUGAL: **Caitlin just leave it, it's not worth it

Caitlin walks up to Ross, she lowers her voice as she speaks to Ross

**CAITLIN: **That was a childish stunt you pulled last night

Ross shrugs

**ROSS: **It was spilt beer Caitlin; he'll stick his clothes in the wash and get over it

**CAITLIN: **What is your problem? You don't even know him

**ROSS: **Neither do you, you haven't seen him for years

Caitlin stares at Ross, intrigued

**ROSS: **He fancies you

**CAITLIN: **Yeah and Melissa fancies you, but I didn't throw a drink on her

**ROSS: **No you just practically lost her her job

**CAITLIN: **Well I've done every kid in the nursery a favour then haven't I?

Ross picks up his takeaway coffee and starts walking away, Caitlin looks on at him

**CAITLIN: **Yeah that's it, walk away; it's what you always do best

Caitlin goes back to sit with Aaron and Dougal as Ross looks on annoyed

**THE VILLAGE – AFTERNOON**

Caitlin and Milana are watching Dougal on his roller skates near Smithy Cottage as he tries to teach Caitlin

**DOUGAL: **See, it's easy, come on, you try?

Dougal puts out his hand to Caitlin, she looks reluctant

**CAITLIN: **I don't know, I went ice skating once, didn't get on very well then, landed on my backside a lot

**MILANA: **Go on mummy, it looks fun

Caitlin looks down at Milana

**CAITLIN: **Yeah that's so you can laugh at me and take photos of me falling over

Milana laughs as Dougal grabs Caitlin's hand; he guides her around on the skates

**CAITLIN: **Don't let go whatever you do

Caitlin screams, Ross is on his way to the garage, it grabs his attention, Dougal lets Caitlin skate on her own, when she goes to look at the photos Milana's taken, he sneaks up behind her and tickles her under her arms, she gets a fright and she laughs hysterically as she slides on the skates almost falling on her bum, Milana laughs and takes a photo as Ross looks on jealously

**DALE VIEW COTTAGE – EVENING**

Ross is narked as he channel flicks the TV, he reaches over to get his laptop, he logs on to Facebook and goes on to Caitlin's profile, he looks at the photos she's uploaded from her attempt at skating, eaten up with jealousy he clicks on Dougal's page, he clicks on the profile picture of him and Caitlin, he stares at it admiring Caitlin's smile and beauty. Ross looks thoughtful, he curiously decides to research Dougal, he looks at his posts on his page and looks at his friends list before opening google and typing in his name, nothing comes up in relation to Dougal so he decides to type Australia after his name, he looks surprised when links to newspaper articles appear, one reads "LOCAL BAND ARRESTED FOR SUSPECTED DRUG USE AND POSSESSION", the other reads "LOCAL MUSICIAN ARRESTED FOR SUSPECTED RAPE OF YOUNG LOCAL WOMAN", Ross looks stunned as he reads through the articles

Finn enters from upstairs

**FINN: **Hey, I'm meeting mum for a drink, do you wanna come?

**ROSS: **Look at this

Ross lifts the laptop round so Finn can see the articles; Finn comes closer to the screen

**FINN: **No way, is that about Dougal?

Ross smiles, pleased with himself

**ROSS: **Looks like it

**FINN: **Are you gonna tell Caitlin?

**ROSS: **Well I think I should don't you? I mean someone like that shouldn't be around kids should they?

Ross looks smugly at Finn

**FINN: **Well there's no need to be so smug about it, she'll probably be really angry

**ROSS: **I know. I knew there was something about that guy; it's great to have the upper hand over losers like him

**FINN: **Huh, and what are you in comparison, a saint?

**ROSS: **Hey, at least she knows what I am, she knows where she is with me, she's got no clue who she's got under her roof with him, maybe I should just let her find out for herself, teach her a lesson

**FINN: **It might not even be true anyway, the papers do tend to exaggerate you know, he seems alright to me

**ROSS: **Everyone seems alright to you, besides, everyone seems fine on the surface, scratch a bit deeper and that's when you uncover hidden gems like these

**FINN: **Yeah, well you're partly the reason he's here, don't forget that, are you coming for a drink or not?

**ROSS: **Not, got a big fish in a small pond to take out haven't I?

**TALL TREES COTTAGE – EVENING**

Caitlin is sitting watching TV when there's a knock at the door, she gets up to answer it, she comes back into the living room, Ross follows behind

**CAITLIN: **I hope you're here to apologise and if you are you'll have to come back cause Dougal's not here

Caitlin turns to look at Ross, he smiles knowingly at her

**ROSS: **Yeah right, you must be joking, no I've just come to show you this; I don't think you'll be begging so much for an apology once you've read these

Ross hands Caitlin the articles on Dougal, she frowns at them and looks up at Ross

**CAITLIN: **What is this?

**ROSS: **Look at the headlines, read them

Caitlin looks up at Ross

**CAITLIN: **Where did you get this stuff?

**ROSS: **Online

Caitlin sniggers

**CAITLIN: **What, you googled Dougal?

Ross shakes his head

**ROSS: **He's not the person you think he is

**CAITLIN: **I don't get this, why would you google him Ross?

**ROSS: **Because I don't like him and I don't trust him

**CAITLIN: **Oh ok, that's code for, he fancies you and I don't want him anywhere near you, because I don't know where you're getting all this from, you've hardly spoken two words to him so how can you have any idea what he's like?

**ROSS: **I know his type, there's something that just doesn't add up and it looks like I've found it

**CAITLIN: **Normal people don't randomly google other people Ross, you're scared and you're jealous that I'm gonna start seeing him that's why you're doing all this isn't it?

**ROSS: **Think what you want but you've got a kid in the house, I thought you might wanna look out for her

Caitlin moves closer to Ross, she throws the print outs at him

**CAITLIN: **You know what? You had me Ross, and you threw me away like I was some piece or rubbish just cause you thought I betrayed, that's fine if that's the way you want it, but what I do now is nothing to do with you, so take your print outs and yourself and get out. It's so typical of you, someone takes your favourite toy and you decide you want it back, well I'm not some toy that you can just decide you want to start playing with again whenever you feel like it just cause your nose is put out of joint and at least he knows that he wants me, you don't have a clue what you want, you just enjoy screwing with people's feelings and their heads

Ross leaves the print outs on the couch

**ROSS: **Don't say I didn't warn you

Ross leaves as Caitlin seethes at him

One week later

**TALL TREES COTTAGE - MORNING**

Caitlin is standing in the living room in her nurse's uniform, packing her handbag ready for work when Dougal comes downstairs, clutching his back

**CAITLIN: **Hey, I've gotta head to work soon, will you be ok?

**DOUGAL: **Yeah, I've got some mates coming round later, is that ok?

**CAITLIN: **Yeah, you still ok to pick up Milana from nursery though?

**DOUGAL: **Yeah course, what time again?

Caitlin leans on the staircase

**CAITLIN: **Half past Two. What else you got on today? I don't like leaving you on your own cause you don't know anyone or anywhere

**DOUGAL: **Awww, aren't you sweet? I'm sure I can find my way to the pub for a bit

**CAITLIN: **Oh it's alright for some isn't it leisurely lad? Well don't drink too much, babysitting duties remember

**DOUGAL: **Lemonade, promise

Caitlin smiles, picking up her bag and heading to the door

**CAITLIN: **Right, well I'll see you later then, don't do anything I wouldn't do

**DOUGAL: **Well I don't think there's much you wouldn't do, so that leaves me a lot of scope doesn't it?

**CAITLIN: **Hey, I'm a really good girl

**DOUGAL: **Just have to see if I can turn you bad then

**CAITLIN: **Yeah, you've met Ross right? I'm as corrupted as I wanna be thanks

Caitlin smiles and waves as she disappears out the door

**THE WOOLPACK – LATE MORNING**

Dougal enters the pub and looks around as he approaches the bar, he smirks when he see's Ross, Finn and Emma sitting at a booth

**EMMA: **Right, who wants another drink then?

**ROSS: **Me, I'll get them

Emma gets up from the table

**EMMA: **No I'll get them you stay there

Emma goes up to the bar as Dougal walks past with a pint in his hand, he approaches Ross and Finn, he puts the pint on the table, Ross looks at him, frowning

**ROSS: **What's that?

**DOUGAL: **Fairly sure it's a pint, just to show there's no hard feelings

Ross gives out a small laugh

**ROSS: **Sorry, I don't except drinks from losers, druggies or rapists, and I've got one coming anyway

Dougal looks round at Emma as she stands at the bar

**DOUGAL: **No idea what you're waffling on about, but yeah it doesn't take you long to move on does it? First that Melissa chick and now this bit at the bar

Ross shakes his head at Dougal as Finn laughs

**ROSS: **You really are stupid aren't you? She's my mother you prat

**DOUGAL: **Wow, she's fit, as fit as Caitlin is

Ross looks at Dougal, disgusted

**DOUGAL: **You know she won't have a bar of me cause of you right?

**ROSS: **Reckon she just knows a loser when she see's one

Emma comes back to the table with a tray of drinks

**DOUGAL: **The only loser I see around here is you mate, enjoy the pint

Dougal goes back to the bar as Ross angrily glares with his arms folded

**ROSS: **I'm gonna do him

**EMMA: **You're gonna stay away from him, leave them to it, be the better person

**ROSS: **I don't even know why she's hanging out with a cocky git like him

Finn looks at Ross as he goes to sip his pint

**FINN: **Why not? She hung out with a cocky git like you

Finn smiles at Ross as he looks at him surprised

**ROSS: **Whose side are you on?

Finn burps

**FINN: **Caitlin's, no actually, Milana's cause they so totally love you and you're just letting them slip through your fingers cause of some false pride thing, acting like she kicked you in the nuts, one little mistake she made, a mistake that brought our mum back so she never even did anything wrong, so stop being an idiot Ross before it's too late, and now I've got that off my chest I'm going to the toilet

Finn gets up and goes towards the toilets, Ross looks embarrassed as Emma looks on

**TALL TREES COTTAGE - AFTERNOON**

Dougal and a crowd of his mates are sitting around the living room listening to loud music, drinking and smoking fags and drugs, Milana comes downstairs, she looks at them wondering what they are doing, she goes over to Dougal

**MILANA: **I'm hungry

Dougal looks at Milana

**DOUGAL: **I'm busy, just go and play and I'll get you something later

Milana looks unimpressed, she walks away into the kitchen, she looks around bored, spotting Dougal's back pack on the table she goes over and looks in the zip sections for something to eat, she pulls out a little bag of pills, she opens them, thinking they are sweets, she eats three, she puts the bag in her trouser pocket and goes back to the kitchen door, she looks at Dougal and his friends before turning and walking towards the back door, she sneaks out of the cottage without Dougal noticing

**OUTSIDE TALL TREES COTTAGE**

Milana walks up into the village to go to the pub, as she gets near the pub she spots Ross, Finn and James sitting at a picnic bench outside the pub, she goes towards them, sneaking up behind Ross without him noticing, she puts her hands over his eyes as Finn and James smile

**FINN: **You'll never guess who it is

**ROSS: **Eh, Jennifer Aniston

**FINN: **You wish

**ROSS: **No actually I don't, she's overrated, she's not that hot. It could be a minion, or a princess

Milana puts her head round the side of Ross and uncovers his eyes

**MILANA: **Yay, you got it right, I'm a princess, helllllo

Milana kisses Ross on the cheek

Ross smiles at Milana as he picks up his pint and sips it

**ROSS: **What you doing here rat bag, where's your mum?

**MILANA: **She's at work

Milana sits down beside Ross

**FINN: **Who's looking after you then? Won't they be worried where you are?

**MILANA: **Dougal, but I don't think he'll notice, he's busy with his friends

Finn, James and Ross frown

Ross speaks as he puts his pint to his lips

**ROSS: **Huh, friends, I didn't think he had any

**MILANA: **I'm surprised he has too, he doesn't seem very nice sometimes, I told him I was hungry and he told me to go and play and he'd make me something later, so I stole his sweets out of his bag and then I came here

Ross, Finn and James look at each other smiling

**JAMES: **You don't look like a thief

**MILANA: **I'm not a thief, I don't think he'll mind, I did tell him I was hungry, anyway I wish I hadn't now

**FINN: **Awww, I'll go and get you some crisps

Milana puts her chin on the table, she rubs her eyes

**ROSS: **So what are Dougal and his mates doing then?

**MILANA: **Just sitting around listening to music and drinking and stuff

**ROSS: **And they say I'm not a responsible adult

**MILANA: **I don't feel very well

**JAMES: **Too many sweets?

Finn returns with the crisps and sits back down

Milana is violently sick on the ground, Ross, James and Finn look on, Ross and James look at each other and smile as they nod their heads

**ROSS AND JAMES: **Too many sweets

Finn looks at the ground

**FINN: **Eh no, I don't think so, there's pill fragments on the ground

Ross and James look on the ground, Ross puts his hand on Milana's back

**ROSS: **Milana honey, where did you put the rest of the sweets you ate, did you eat them all?

**MILANA: **No, they're in my trouser pocket

James feels Milana's forehead as Ross puts his hand in her pocket pulling out a small bag

**FINN: **Wooooh ok, definitely not sweets

**JAMES: **She's all clammy

Milana coughs

Ross looks angrily at the bag

**ROSS: **What kind of scumbag leaves these lying around for a kid to get hold of?

**FINN: **Says the former drug seller

**JAMES: **Ok she needs to go to hospital and someone should get Aaron and Caitlin

**FINN: **Will I call an ambulance?

Milana starts crying

**JAMES: **No we'll take her, it'll be quicker, we'll take your car Ross

**ROSS: **I've been drinking

**JAMES: **I'll drive

**ROSS: **How many did you eat honey?

**MILANA: **Three

Ross and James look at each other in shock, Ross picks Milana up and he and James rush over to his car, Ross throws the keys to James, Finn looks on

**FINN: **What will I do?

James looks back

**JAMES: **Find Aaron, Chas, Laurel, anyone

James gets in the drivers seat as Ross gets in the back, he sits Milana on his lap, she continuously cries as she cuddles into Ross

**MILANA: **My tummy really hurts

**ROSS: **It's ok honey, you just ate something really bad but we're going to the hospital and they'll give you some special medicine to fix it

**MILANA: **Will I see mummy?

**ROSS: **Yeah

As they drive along Milana becomes quiet, she falls unconscious, Ross panics as he tries to get her to wake up

**ROSS: **Dad, she's unconscious

**JAMES: **As long as she's still breathing that's all that matters, phone the hospital and tell them we're on our way, see if they give you any advice

Ross pulls out his phone and dials Hotten General's number

**ROSS: **Hi, we're on our way in with a kid who's taken drugs, they're unconscious, what should we do?

**NURSE: **Keep them on their side in case they're sick and just get here as soon as possible. What gender are they, how old are they and what have they taken?

**ROSS: **She's female, she's 4 and I think it's ecstasy, her mother's a nurse in the hospital, Caitlin Kennedy

**NURSE: **Ok, we'll get prepared for you coming in; can you give me an ETA?

**ROSS: **I don't know, 10-15 minutes

**NURSE: **Ok, we'll make sure her mother's told, see you when you get here

The nurse puts the phone down and shouts Samara

**NURSE: **Nurse Stevens have you seen nurse Kennedy?

**SAMARA: **I think she's down in triage, why?

**NURSE: **Her daughter's being brought in, you better locate her

Samara looks shocked

**SAMARA: **What, why, what's happened?

**NURSE: **I think you better just locate her

Samara rushes off down the corridor, she goes through a maze of corridors before she reaches the sign saying triage, she looks around for Caitlin but can't see her, she approaches another nurse

**SAMARA: **Hey have you seen Nurse Kennedy?

**NURSE: **Yeah, she was here, but she was asked to go to cubicles

**SAMARA: **Ok thanks

Samara rushes off back round the maze of corridors until she reaches cubicles, she see's Caitlin with a patient and rushes over

**SAMARA: **Hey, you need to get up to the wards, actually no you probably need to go to A and E

Caitlin frowns at Samara, she smiles, confused

**CAITLIN: **What, why?

**SAMARA: **Milana's being brought in

Caitlin looks amused

**CAITLIN: **What for?

**SAMARA: **I don't have any details, nurse Franks didn't say anything, just told she was being taken in and to come and get you

Caitlin shrugs as she stitches a patients head

**CAITLIN: **Oh she's probably fallen over and cut herself and wants to see me or something, hey it's my break after this, do you fancy going to the canteen for a coffee?

**SAMARA: **Yeah why not? My shift's finished anyway

**CAITLIN: **Ok, I'll just be finished here and we can go

**THE VILLAGE – AFTERNOON**

Finn is wandering around the village looking for Aaron, he goes up to the garage, he see's Cain coming out from inside with a cup of tea

**FINN: **Cain, have you seen Aaron?

**CAIN: **He's out on a job, why, what do you want him for? If you want to get up to anything with him I don't wanna know about it

**FINN: **No he needs to get to the hospital now

**CAIN: **Well I've always known he needs his head read, but not while he's dealing with garage customers no

**FINN: **Milana's been taken in, she got hold of drugs and thought they were sweets

Cain looks shocked

**CAIN: **Ok, don't worry I'll get him there, you go and get Chas and everyone and let them know

Finn runs off down the gravel, Cain pulls out his phone as he goes towards his car, he phones Aaron as he jumps in his car

**HOTTEN GENERAL – AFTERNOON**

Caitlin and Samara are sitting in the canteen, Caitlin looks bored as she stretches

**CAITLIN: **I'm so fed up, I'm living back at my cousin's place, she hates me cause I started sleeping with her carjacker, so guess I'm lucky she's not there to say 'I told you so' right now and I've got my sister's dead husband's brother staying with me and he's making it really obvious he wants us to get up close and personal, talk about rocks and hard places

Samara looks at Caitlin, her hands wrapped around her mug

**SAMARA: **Oh I don't know; if he's just as gorgeous or even more gorgeous than Ross I'd say jump him

Caitlin looks curiously at Samara, smiling

**CAITLIN: **Didn't know you fancied Ross, have you always fancied Ross?

**SAMARA: **Are you kidding? Everyone fancies him, he's so cute, but he knows it and it kinda puts you off, still wouldn't kick him outta bed though, you're a lucky cow

Samara smiles and winks at Caitlin

**CAITLIN: **Oh well he's free for you to give him a crack now

Caitlin sips her coffee

**SAMARA: **No I wouldn't do that, you can't do that to a mate, he's yours and even if you have split it'd still be weird going there knowing that

**CAITLIN: **Oh well I am honoured

Samara smiles at Caitlin

An HCA approaches Caitlin

**HCA: **You're wanted in emergency

**CAITLIN: **Thanks

Caitlin smiles

**CAITLIN: **Guess it'll be Milana

Caitlin and Samara finish their coffees and leave the table

**SAMARA: **I'll come up with you, hot Ross might be there

Caitlin laughs

**CAITLIN: **Doubt it, she's with Dougal

**SAMARA: **Well I'll see if I can score a date with him then ha-ha

Samara puts on her body cross bag as they head towards the lift

**SAMARA: **So come on, you thinking about getting it on with Dougal?

Caitlin laughs

**CAITLIN: **Shut up, no I haven't stopped loving Ross just cause he's decided to be a an immature idiot

Samara laughs

**SAMARA: **What do you mean decided to be? It's genetic, they're genetically programmed to be immature idiots, their only good function is their body so just take what you can get and if I was you I would lock Ross up in a tower and never stop having your wicked way with him ha-ha

**CAITLIN: **Dirty minded cow, stop thinking about Ross

Samara giggles

**SAMARA: **If you don't get it back on with him I'll just have to, can't let him get lonely

**CAITLIN: **Trust me, with Ross, that's never gonna happen

The lift door opens; Caitlin and Samara go towards the desk

**CAITLIN: **Is Milana here?

**NURSE: **You're needed in resus

**CAITLIN: **Ok

Caitlin looks at Samara, intrigued, they head over to the doors to resus, Caitlin opens the doors and is horrified to see a team of people around Milana, she rushes over, Samara looks on, equally horrified

**CAITLIN: **Oh my god, what the hell's happened?

**ROSS: **She swallowed Dougal's ecstasy

**CAITLIN: **What, what ecstasy? Where is he, what are you doing here?

**ROSS: **He was too busy living it up with his mates to even feed her, she came to the pub, we were sitting outside and she got sick

Caitlin becomes upset and panicky

**CAITLIN: **How long's she been unconscious?

A female doctor stands in the way of Caitlin as she moves slightly from the bed

**DOCTOR: **We need to work on her, you need to give us some space and you're still recovering from your flu bug, you don't want to be getting sick again, that won't help Milana, just calm down, go to the family room and we'll keep you updated

**CAITLIN: **Are you joking? I need to be here, I need to help

**DOCTOR: **You know the rules, no treating family members

Samara goes round; she puts her hands on Caitlin's shoulders

**SAMARA: **Hey come on, let them help her, they'll let you know what's happening as soon as they know

**CAITLIN: **No I have to stay

**DOCTOR: **Take her away please nurse MacGuire

Samara frowns at the doctor as she takes Caitlin's arm

**SAMARA: **It's Stevens actually, nurse Stevens, not MacGuire

Caitlin moves Samara's arm off her

**CAITLIN: **NO I HAVE TO STAY, SHE'S MY CHILD

**JAMES: **Well maybe you should've thought about that before you left her with a druggie

Caitlin frowns at James as she sniffs, wiping her nose with her hand

**DOCTOR: **Oh very hygienic nurse Kennedy, will someone get her out of here please?

**CAITLIN: **Dougal's not a druggie, I'd have known, I'd never leave her with anyone I didn't trust

**ROSS: **You haven't seen him for years, how do you know what he's like, what he's into? Did you even read the articles I gave you?

**CAITLIN: **He's not into that, no way and I threw your stupid articles in the bin

The Doctor points next door

**DOCTOR: **Go through there; you can see her from the window

Samara puts her arm around Caitlin and takes her to the room next door, Ross and James follow, they stand watching through the blinds as the doctors work on Milana, tears stream down Caitlin's face

**CAITLIN: **How many did she take?

**ROSS: **She told me three, I told them

Caitlin looks at Ross

**CAITLIN: **Thanks for taking her in, you don't have to stay, you know, if you have to get back

**ROSS: **Yeah well I should get back to the garage, I'll come back later

Ross and James go to leave as Aaron comes rushing in, he approaches Caitlin at the window

**AARON: **What's happening?

**CAITLIN: **She swallowed some ecstasy Dougal had apparently

Ross is standing in the doorway as James goes to the toilet

**ROSS: **Aaron

Aaron looks round at Ross, Ross beckons him, Aaron walks over to him

**ROSS: **We dealing with him or what?

Aaron looks round at Caitlin for a few seconds and then back at Ross

**AARON: **Yeah, we're dealing with him

**ROSS: **Right, come on then, what we waiting for?

Ross and Aaron quickly leave, Cain is waiting in the corridor, they walk past him, he follows

**CAIN: **What's happening?

**ROSS: **We're going visiting if you want to join us, the more, the better

**CAIN: **Visiting who?

**AARON: **Dougal, apparently he left ecstasy lying around for my daughter to swallow

Cain looks surprised

**CAIN: **Are you joking?

**ROSS: **I knew he was a prize prat, but he takes first prize now

Ross, Aaron and Cain exit the hospital; they head to Ross's car

**CAIN: **Hang on, what about my car?

**ROSS: **Get my dad to drive it back, he's in the toilets

Cain gets his phone out to text James

**TALL TREES COTTAGE – EVENING**

Dougal and his mates are all sitting spaced out, Aaron, Cain and Ross come through the front door, they look disgusted at what they see as they look at each other shaking their heads. Aaron goes over to the chair where Dougal is sitting, he pulls him up by his jacket, Dougal opens his eyes in surprise, Aaron shoves him back against the wall

**DOUGAL: **What the hell are you doing?

**AARON: **My daughter's lying in a hospital bed cause of you

**DOUGAL: **I dunno what you're on about

**ROSS: **No you wouldn't you junked up waste of space cause if you'd been watching her like you were supposed to be it wouldn't have happened

**AARON: **She swallowed your ecstasy you muppet

Aaron throws Dougal on the floor, he tries to crawl away, Ross kicks him in the ribs

**DOUGAL: **I DON'T HAVE ANY ECSTASY

**CAIN: **No you and this lot got high on Smarties obviously

Chas appears in the doorway, taking them all by surprise

**CHAS: **What the hell are you lot doing?

**CAIN: **Do you spy on people or what? You're always sneaking up and coming out of nowhere

Dougal scrambles to his feet

**CHAS: **Good job I did by the looks of it. I came to get some stuff for Milalna and Caitlin, look just get this lot out of here will you? We don't need anymore problems

Chas pushes past and goes upstairs, Cain goes over to the couch and starts pulling the guys up and throwing them towards the door

**CAIN: **Party's over losers, now get out

The guys fall through the doorway

**ROSS: **What we doing with pretty boy here?

Chas shouts down the stairs

**CHAS: **You're gonna leave him to the police, I called them ages ago

**ROSS: **Shame, still I can still give him a present before he goes

Ross takes everyone by surprise when he punches Dougal in the face, he falls to the floor, the police enter

**POLICEMAN: **What happened to him?

**ROSS: **He had an accident

**POLICEMAN: **Oh yeah, well if he has another accident while you're around, you'll be joining this lot down the station

Ross sarcastically replies

**ROSS: **Yes officer

Aaron, Cain and Ross all leave as Dougal lies in agony

**HOTTEN GENERAL – EVENING**

Caitlin is sitting alone at Milana's bedside as she lies hooked up to machines, Samara enters with coffees

**SAMARA: **Hey, have they said anything more?

Samara pulls a chair over and sits next to Caitlin

**CAITLIN: **They can't do a brain scan until she wakes up, what if she doesn't wake up?

Caitlin looks at Samara, tears streaming down her face

**SAMARA: **Of course she'll wake up, here, drink this, you'll need the energy

Caitlin takes the coffee cup from Samara as Aaron enters

**SAMARA: **I'll leave you to it, text me any news ok?

Caitlin nods as Samara gets up from the chair, she smiles at Aaron and offers him her coffee

**SAMARA: **Here, you can have this

Aaron smiles, taking the cup

**AARON: **Cheers

Samara goes towards the door

**SAMARA: **See you later

Aaron sits down on the seat next to Caitlin

**CAITLIN: **Where's Dougal?

Aaron sips his coffee

**AARON: **Me and Ross killed him

Caitlin looks at Aaron, unimpressed

**AARON: **We saw him being carted off by the cops so I'd say he's in a cell by now with any luck

**CAITLIN: **You do know that I know idea that he was doing that right?

**AARON: **Yeah, well you'd think we'd both have seen something, after Holly 'n' all

**CAITLLIN: **Guess that doesn't make us drug experts. I can't believe I left her with him

**AARON: **Well you didn't know, you thought you could trust him, you did trust him

Caitlin bursts out crying as she looks at Aaron

**CAITLIN: **What if she's not ok? What if she dies?

Aaron puts his arm around Caitlin, pulling her into him

**AARON: **She's not gonna die

**CAITLIN: **You don't know that

**AARON: **Yeah I do, cause she's brilliant and she's ours

Caitlin laughs through tears and cuddles Aaron

Two hours later

Aaron and Caitlin are asleep, both with their heads on Milana's bed, Milana stirs and opens her eyes, she looks down and see's Aaron and Caitlin, she puts her hand on Caitlin's hair and pushes her head, Caitlin sleepily looks up, she looks relieved when she see's Milana has woken up, getting up from the chair, she leans over her, stroking her hair

**CAITLLIN: **Hey sweetie, how you feeling?

**MILANA: **I ate something really bad mummy

**CAITLIN: **I know

Caitlin shakes Aaron; he gets a surprise and looks round to see Milana has woken up

**AARON: **Hey you, you've been asleep for ages, were you off in Disneyland again?

**MILANA: **I've got something to tell you

Caitlin looks worried; she pushes the button above the bed

**CAITLIN: **What is it honey, do you feel sick?

A nurse and a doctor come in

**MILANA: **No, I'm going to be the dentist's best little girl, I'm never going to eat sweets again

Aaron and Caitlin smile as the nurse and the doctor check Milana

**DOCTOR: **Can you wait outside while we do some checks please?

**CAITLIN: **We'll be just outside sweetie, you be good for the doctor

Aaron and Caitlin go towards the door and go out into the corridor; they look at each other, relieved

**AARON: **See, I told you she'd be fine

**CAITLIN: **They still need to do more tests; she's not out of the woods yet

**AARON: **She'll come through them with flying colours. I'm just gonna ring mum

Aaron walks down the corridor and through the doors, Caitlin looks through the window at Milana, Milana waves at her, she smiles and waves back

**THE WOOLPACK – AFTERNOON**

Caitlin enters the pub, she looks towards the bar for Chas, James, Moira and Ross are sitting at a table nearby

**MOIRA: **Hey, how's Milana doing?

Caitlin goes over to the table

**CAITLIN: **Hey, she woke up in the middle of the night, they've done all the tests now and she's gonna be fine

They all smile in relief

**MOIRA: **That's great news

**CAITLIN: **Yeah and they practically chucked us out telling us to go home and sleep. Is Chas here do you know? Pretty sure Milana left the favourite teddy and doll here, just came to check

**MOIRA: **I haven't seen her, just Diane; do you want to join us for a drink while you wait?

**CAITLIN: **Nah, I've gotta get back to get sorted for going back to the hospital later

Moira, James and Ross look surprised when they see Dougal enter the pub

**ROSS: **You've gotta be kidding me

Caitlin looks round, shocked, she goes over to the bar where Dougal pulls up a stool

**CAITLIN: **What the hell are you doing here?

Dougal lifts his head from the bar

**DOUGAL: **Awww please don't start, my head's banging

Caitlin looks stunned

**CAITLIN: **Is that all you have to say to me?

**DOUGAL: **Look, I'm sorry about everything, but I've just spent the night in a cell

Caitlin flips and starts attacking Dougal, smacking him round the head

**CAITLIN: **WELL MY DAUGHTER'S JUST SPENT THE NIGHT IN A HOSPITAL BED CAUSE OF YOU SO I THINK SHE WINS HANDS DOWN

Ross, James and Moira rush over, Ross pulls Caitlin off Dougal as James pushes him towards the toilet doors, Caitlin storms out the door and up the village towards Tall Trees, Ross follows

**TALL TREES COTTAGE – AFTERNOON**

Caitlin enters the cottage and goes upstairs, she pulls out an overnight bag from under her bed, Ross walks inside and goes upstairs to Caitlin's room, he looks round the door, Caitlin looks round

**CAITLIN: **Why am I such an idiot? Why didn't I see it?

**ROSS: **No you're not; he didn't want you to see it that's why

Caitlin goes over to the window as her eyes fill up with tears

**CAITLIN: **No, I'm a nurse, I should've seen something. They might as well give me a certificate as the world's worst mother

**ROSS: **You're an ace mum, it wasn't down to you, it was him

Caitlin turns and smiles at Ross

**CAITLIN: **I'm surprised you're being so nice to me, considering you were so against him

Ross smiles back

**ROSS: **I'm like you, got a naturally suspicious nature, it's just yours was a bit misted up. Either that or it takes a prat to know a prat I guess

**CAITLIN: **Oh, so you admit that you're a prat then?

**ROSS: **Only on the quiet

Caitlin and Ross smile at each other

**ROSS: **I can't stay long; Dan's invited me to his party

Caitlin moves closer to Ross

**CAITLIN: **I can't believe she could've died

**ROSS: **She was never gonna die, cause she's stubborn like her mum

Caitlin smiles

**CAITLIN: **Guess it's a good job the stubborn streak runs in the family then. Thank you for getting her to the hospital, if she hadn't decided to leave the house she might not even be here now cause I doubt Dougal and his lousy mates would've noticed

**ROSS: **Well I couldn't just leave her there could I?

Ross and Caitlin stare at each other intensely as sexual chemistry lingers between them, she slowly leans towards his lips, closing her eyes, she kisses him, they look at each other again before kissing more intently, they start to take each other's clothes off as Ross pushes her back against the dresser, everything on top of it clatters to the floor as they have sex

A little while later

Ross and Caitlin are lying in bed together, both resting their eyes, Caitlin smiles

**CAITLIN: **Well this wasn't exactly how I expected my afternoon to end up

**ROSS: **Me neither

Caitlin turns on her side to look at Ross, opening her eyes and smiling at him

**CAITLIN: **I've really missed this

Ross turns his head to look at her, he smiles back, he turns his head back, closing his eyes again, Caitlin puts her head on his shoulder, she clasps her hand in his

**CAITLIN: **We could just stay here all day

**ROSS: **Hmmm, but I've still gotta go to Dan's

Caitlin laughs slightly

**CAITLIN: **Not that I wanna sound big headed or anything, but I like to think I'm a more appealing option than Dan

**ROSS: **Hmmm

Ross rolls on top of Caitlin

**ROSS: **Free scran and booze vs. an afternoon in the sack

Caitlin folds her bottom lip in as she smiles, lightly hitting Ross's arm

**ROSS: **Well you're definitely better to look at than Dan anyway

**CAITLIN: **Are you trying to sign your own death warrant?

Ross smiles, kissing Caitlin, she puts her hands on the back of his head, he moves down to her neck, she closes her eyes as they have sex again

A little while later

Ross is sitting at the side of the bed getting dressed as Caitlin sleeps, he takes his phone from the bedside table and looks at his messages, Caitlin wakes and turns round

**CAITLIN: **Awww, don't go

Ross looks round at her, he smiles

**ROSS: **Nah, I have to

Caitlin sits up in the bed, using the duvet to cover herself

**CAITLIN: **Can I come with you, to Dan's?

Ross scratches his eyebrow

**ROSS: **I thought you were going back to the hospital?

**CAITLIN: **I am but I don't have to rush, Chas and Aaron'll stay there till I go back

Ross looks awkward

**ROSS: **Well you haven't been invited have you?

Caitlin shrugs

**CAITLIN: **Pretty sure he wouldn't mind if I came with you as your plus one

Caitlin smiles as Ross looks more awkward, his phone beeps, Caitlin looks at the phone and then at Ross, she suddenly realises that Ross is going to the party with Melissa

**CAITLIN: **You've got already got the plus one sorted, Melissa right?

Ross puts his eyes down

**ROSS: **Eh, yeah

Caitlin puts her eyes down, disappointed, she rubs her ear in awkwardness

**CAITLIN: **Well em, do you wanna come back later, I can make us some dinner?

Ross gets up from the bed

**ROSS: **I've got plans later

Caitlin puts her eyes down again as she struggles to hide her jealousy

**CAITLIN: **K

**ROSS: **Well I'll see you later yeah?

**CAITLIN: **Yup, see'ya

Ross walks out the bedroom door; Caitlin sighs and looks frustrated as she flings herself back in the bed

One hour later

Caitlin drives away from Tall Trees, Rhona stops her as she is driving out of the village, she winds the window down

**RHONA: **Hey, when's Milana coming home?

**CAITLIN: **Not sure, tomorrow hopefully

Caitlin smiles, but becomes distracted as she looks over at Dan's, who's party has spilt out into the garden, she see's Ross and Melissa, Ross is giving Melissa a piggy back over to the shop as she has no shoes on, Caitlin looks on jealously as Rhona turns round to look, she turns back to look at Caitlin

**RHONA: **Uh oh, another Ross shaped problem

Caitlin looks up at Rhona

**CAITLIN: **Get in

Rhona goes round the front of the car to the passenger side and gets in

**RHONA: **What's he done now, I mean apart from being the hero of the hour?

**CAITLIN: **Oh I thanked him for that. He's just spent half the afternoon in my bed, now he's over there with that riding on his back

Rhona bursts out laughing, Caitlin looks at her

**RHONA: **Sorry, couldn't resist the metaphor. That must be a good sign, he must be ready or nearly ready to forgive and forget

**CAITLIN: **Oh yeah, expect he couldn't give me the brush off quick enough the minute he put his clothes back on. He had sex with me – twice and now look at him

**RHONA: **An afternoon of delight was had by all then?

Caitlin sniggers

**CAITLIN: **Well it's the first time I've done it on a dresser I'll say that

**RHONA: **WOW, ok, TMI much?

Caitlin laughs

**CAITLIN: **Sorry

Caitlin smiles at Rhona

**CAITLIN: **I'm sooooo jealous Rhona, I HATE seeing him with her, I just want him to be with me again properly

Rhona smiles sympathetically

**RHONA: **Coffee and cake, again?

**CAITLIN: **Yeah, anywhere but here though

Caitlin drives away from the village

The following day

**HOTTEN GENERAL HOSPITAL – AFTERNOON**

Caitlin, Aaron and Chas are sitting with Milana as she plays with her doll and reads her book, Caitlin's face lights up when Ross walks in the door

**ROSS: **Hey

**MILANA: **Ross, I've got something for you

Ross goes over to the side of the bed

**ROSS: **I've got something for you as well

Ross pulls out a bag of sweets and hands them to Milana

**MILANA: **I don't eat sweets anymore; I'm going to please the dentist

Ross feigns a surprised look

**ROSS: **Oh well, I'll just have to have them instead then

Milana grabs them away from Ross

**MILANA: **No, I'll keep them and share them with Isabella

Ross and Caitlin smile at each other

**CHAS: **Who's Isabella? Oh yeah, the imaginary friend

Milana looks annoyed at Chas

**MILANA: **She's not imaginary, she's sitting on the seat over there, she wants a cake and a drink

**CHAS: **Oh does she? Well I guess it's a good job I'm on my way to the canteen then isn't it?

Milana smiles at Chas

**MILANA: **Have you come to take me home Ross?

**ROSS: **No silly, I'm just here to see you

Melissa puts head round the door; she spots Ross and comes in

**MELISSA: **God it's a nightmare parking here

Aaron rolls his eyes as Caitlin looks at Melissa in surprise before looking up at Ross

**MELISSA: **Hey munchkin, how are you?

Melissa smiles at Milana

**MILANA: **What are you doing here?

**AARON: **Hey, don't be rude please

Caitlin feels awkward and upset

**CAITLIN: **I'll be back in a sec, just gonna nip to the loo

Caitlin rushes to the door; Ross looks on and goes after her

**ROSS: **Caitlin, wait up

Caitlin looks round; she looks disappointingly at Ross as he approaches

**CAITLIN: **What is she doing here Ross?

**ROSS: **She just gave me a lift, Dad's borrowed my car

**CAITLIN: **Oh what, and you couldn't ask anyone else, it had to be her?

**ROSS: **She offered

**CAITLIN: **Do you even care how it makes me feel seeing you with her?

**ROSS: **It was just a lift

**CAITLIN: **You go from hardly speaking to me, to researching Dougal, to saving my daughter, to sleeping with me and then back to hanging out with her again, you don't make sense to me; do you actually even make sense to yourself? You can't ping pong between the two of us, I'm sick to death of it all, why can't you just be honest about what you want instead of messing people around? I love you so much that my heart hurts every time I see you with her, I fancy you like crazy, I miss you, I miss us, I feel so alone although I'm surrounded by people and I've said I'm sorry a thousand times, but if you don't want us to be together anymore then just officially dump me and we can both move on cause right now I don't know weather I'm coming or going, so when you've got something to say to me, you know where I'm currently living, ok?

Caitlin quickly walks away from Ross, down the corridor and out the doors, leaving him looking stunned


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks later

**THE VILLAGE - AFTERNOON**

Caitlin pulls up in the car as Finn is passing with takeaway coffees, he stops as she gets out the car

**FINN: **Hey, you're back, how's it going?

**CAITLIN: **Ok I guess

**FINN: **No Milana?

**CAITLIN: **No, my brothers and their wives are all going over to France and taking the kids to Disneyland, she wanted to go so they're taking her as well and I figured she deserves a treat after the whole 'incident'

**FINN: **Why you not going with them?

**CAITLIN: **Well money's a bit tight, so I figured I should just come back and keep it coming in

**FINN: **Hmmm, seems a bit rough though that you can't share the experience with her, potentially once in a lifetime thing

Caitlin shrugs and smiles

**FINN: **Here, have a coffee to cheer yourself up

Finn hands a takeaway cup to Caitlin, Ross looks on from a distance

**CAITLIN: **Thanks, could do with a caffeine hit actually

**FINN: **So, have you heard from brother dearest since you've been away?

**CAITLIN: **I've checked in on his social media, but not exactly no, the whole texting, phone thing didn't really feel right somehow. I made the mistake of wearing my heart on my sleeve and venting my spleen of feelings at the hospital, I'm not really sure that it went down how I hoped it would

**FINN: **Well Melissa's out the picture, if that helps?

Caitlin looks pleased

**CAITLIN: **Hmmm, really?

**FINN: **Hmmm, yeah, she doesn't work at the nursery anymore, she got a job somewhere else

**CAITLIN: **Hmmm, well what a lucky escape the kids have had

**FINN: **Awe, that's a bit harsh don't you think?

**CAITLIN: **Oh come off it Finn, she was a little bit of an air head

**FINN: **Yeah well you don't have to be particularly intelligent for our Ross

Caitlin opens her mouth wide and smiles

**CAITLIN: **Awe thanks, who's side are you on?

**FINN: **The side of intelligence with sympathy for air heads

Finn and Caitlin both laugh

**FINN: **So is it just a coincidence that you've come back the week of his birthday?

**CAITLIN: **Is it his birthday, really?

Caitlin looks sarcastic

**FINN: **As if you didn't know

**CAITLIN: **I do have a present for him actually, I got it a while ago

**FINN: **So organised as always. We're having drinks in the pub, you should come

**CAITLIN: **Hmmm, maybe I should wait for an invitation from him first

**FINN: **Well he doesn't really know about it so that's not likely, it's a good way to reconnect with mum really

**CAITLIN: **Oh, so it's like a family thing then? Maybe I shouldn't come

Ross walks away and into Dale View cottage

**FINN: **No no, it's an anyone who wants to come thing and as his family are the only ones who like him, and you, we'll be the only people there

**CAITLIN: **Ok, so is it tomorrow then?

**FINN: **Yup, do you want me to knock on for you so you don't have to come over on your own?

Caitlin looks thoughtful

**CAITLIN: **Yeah, it might be less awkward

**FINN: **Ok, I'll come for you about 7.15

**CAITLIN: **Ok cool, see'ya in a bit

Caitlin locks her car as Finn walks away towards Dale View cottage

**DALE VIEW COTTAGE – AFTERNOON**

Finn enters the cottage as Ross sits at the breakfast bar

**ROSS: **What was all that about?

Finn frowns at Ross

**FINN: **And hello to you too

**ROSS: **You and Caitlin, was she talking about me?

**FINN: **Yeah, you're the only thing either of us think about. We were having a general chat actually, but yes you did come up in conversation, I know you didn't contact her while she was away

**ROSS: **I didn't have anything to say

Finn shakes his head and sips his coffee

**FINN: **I really don't know what she sees in you

**ROSS: **Where's mine?

Finn stares

**ROSS: **You gave it to Caitlin right?

**FINN: **She deserves it more than you

**ROSS: **Oh what, cause she got out of a car?

Ross claps his hands sarcastically

**FINN: **Pathetic

**ROSS: **Yeah yeah, whatever

**OUTSIDE SMITHY COTTAGE - AFTERNOON**

Caitlin stands waiting for the door to be answered, Rhona opens the door

**RHONA: **Hey, you're back, come in

Caitlin goes inside into the kitchen

**RHONA: **No Milana?

**CAITLIN: **No, she's at Disneyland. I just came to give you the money back that you lent me

Caitlin hands Rhona some bank notes

**RHONA: **Thanks, coffee?

**CAITLIN: **Nah I should get back, got to sort an appropriate-ish outfit out for tomorrow night

Caitlin smiles as Rhona stands with her arms folded

**RHONA: **Why, what's happening tomorrow night?

Caitlin sighs with uncertainty

Finn's asked me to Ross's birthday drinks in the pub

**RHONA: **Ah, do you think it's a good idea?

**CAITLIN: **Well I guess I can say happy birthday and see how it goes

**RHONA: **Do you want me to come as a backup?

Caitlin looks thoughtful

**CAITLIN: **Yeah, guess you can save me from looking desperate

**RHONA: **That's what mates are for

Caitlin laughs

**CAITLIN: **I'll get going, but Finn's knocking on about 7.15 tomorrow

**RHONA: **Ok, see you in the pub

Caitlin walks out the kitchen and out the front door, Aaron is walking past and stops when he sees Caitlin

**AARON: **Hey, when did you get back?

Caitlin walks over to him

**CAITLIN: **Today, not long ago actually

They kiss each other on the cheek and hug briefly

**AARON: **How's Milana, where is Milana?

**CAITLIN: **Fine, my brothers took her to Disneyland, they were going with their families and she wanted to go

Aaron nods

**CAITLIN: **I'm just heading home if you wanna walk down with me?

Aaron and Caitlin start walking in the direction of Tall Trees cottage

**CAITLIN: **Hey, why did we never do that?

**AARON: **Do what?

**CAITLIN: **Disneyland, I mean we were there

**AARON: **Dunno, money, never really thought to do it

**CAITLIN: **Hmmm, I dunno, it just feels weird that she's doing it with other people, seems like something parents should do with kids

**AARON: **Oh I don't know, as long as she gets to go it counts and you never know, we might take her one day ourselves

Caitlin laughs

**CAITLIN: **Huh, yeah right, in the dreams

There's silence for a few seconds

**AARON: **Hmmm, so what you doing back and not in France then?

**CAITLIN: **Eh, this thing called money Aaron, I don't know if you've heard of it but I kind of need to earn it

**AARON: **Right, so nothing to do with Ross then?

Caitlin doesn't respond

**AARON: **He really doesn't treat you very well, I think you should do yourself a favour and just steer clear of him you know, I mean it seems like he just uses you for sex whenever he feels like it anyway

Caitlin looks offended as they stop at the front of the cottage, she puts her hands in the back pockets of her jeans and becomes confrontational towards Aaron

**CAITLIN: **Oh ok, and you treated me better did you? You didn't use me for sex pretending to be straight did you? Cause you know that's kind've how Milana happened, I mean which title do you prefer, sperm donor or baby daddy?

Aaron looks surprised and awkward as James and Pete walk towards them from the opposite direction, looking equally awkward

**CAITLIN: **No you've got nothing to say to that have you cause it's true, and the only good thing to come out of us was Milana, and even that doesn't feel that good

Aaron frowns, and James and Pete look on in surprise

**AARON: **Well what's that supposed to mean?

Caitlin looks awkward as they've both realised James and Pete are nearby

**CAITLIN: **It means maybe I should've had her with someone else or not at all

Caitlin stares at Aaron as they all look on surprised, Caitlin brushes past Aaron and goes into the garden, she turns back

**CAITLIN: **Oh and by the way, me and Ross are none of your business, so just keep your opinions to yourself

Caitlin carries on up the garden and into the cottage as James and Pete approach Aaron

**JAMES: **She probably didn't mean any of that mate

**AARON: **She sounded pretty brutal on it

**PETE: **She really should take your advice on Ross though, he uses everyone for his own personal gain, there's gotta be something in it for him

James puts his hand on Aaron's upper arm

**JAMES: **Come on mate, we'll buy you a pint

Aaron, James and Pete walk off as Caitlin angrily watches them leave out of a window

**THE WOOLPACK – AFTERNOON**

Aaron, James and Pete walk in as Chas is standing at the bar

**CHAS: **Hey

**PETE: **Hey, three pints please Chas

Chas looks at Aaron wondering what is wrong

**CHAS: **What's wrong with your face?

**AARON: **Did Caitlin have a personality transplant and we just didn't notice?

**PETE: **No she just had an unfortunate Ross lobotomy

Chas looks on curiously

**JAMES: **Eh, she said some unusual things when Aaron tried to warn her off Ross

**CHAS: **Such as?

Aaron goes to speak but James cuts him off

**JAMES: **I don't think it's worth talking about, I just don't think she's herself and she just came out with things she didn't mean, she's probably tired if she just got back

**CHAS: **What did she say?

James and Pete look at each other

**JAMES: **Aaron seemed to suggest Ross was using her for sex and she said that Aaron used her and the only good thing to come out of it was Milana, that she probably should've had her with someone else, or not at all

Chas looks amazed

**CHAS: **Right, well I'm going over to have a word

Chas moves from behind the bar, James goes round to stop her from being able to leave

**JAMES: **Just leave it, she wouldn't have meant it, it was a spur of the moment reaction to Aaron interfering

**CHAS: **I'm not having her acting like a vicious little cow running her mouth off

**JAMES: **And you getting into an argument with her will help how exactly?

Chas looks at James, knowing he's right, she relents

**CHAS: **I'll get your pints, but she can look out when I do see her

James goes back round next to Pete and Aaron

**JAMES: **Are you coming in here tomorrow night?

**PETE: **I come in here most nights, why?

**JAMES: **Well Finn's organised drinks for Ross's birthday, did he not tell you?

Aaron shakes his head

**PETE: **I'll come for Finn cause he organised it, not for Ross

**JAMES: **Fair enough, it'll be a nice family get together

Chas puts the pints up on the bar, James hands her money and points to Aaron

**JAMES: **Treating him

Chas smiles and goes over to the till, she goes back to the bar with James' change

**CHAS: **So you're all coming in here tomorrow then?

**JAMES: **Yeah, Finn might take Ross on somewhere else after

**CHAS: **Yeah well we've got a hen and stag on in here tomorrow night

**PETE: **Ah so it'll be worth coming for the talent then?

Chas looks unimpressed at Pete

**PETE: **Not that there isn't anything nice already to look at in here

**CHAS: **Yeah, well I was gonna ask Caitlin to do a shift, but if that's the way she's being I think I'll find someone else

**JAMES: **Oh come on, that's not fair, she's got a kid, she could use the money

**AARON: **Yeah, a kid she doesn't want and a kid she doesn't want with me apparently, not exactly fair on Milana

Rhona is approaching the bar as Aaron talks about Caitlin, she looks confused

**RHONA: **You're not talking about Caitlin, are you?

Aaron looks round

**AARON: **Well I wouldn't be talking about anyone else would I?

**RHONA: **Well don't be ridiculous, she wouldn't say anything like that

**PETE: **She did, we were there

Rhona looks surprised

**RHONA: **Well you must've misheard surely

**AARON: **"Maybe I should've had her with someone else or not at all" doesn't really sound like I misheard it

Rhona is taken aback

**RHONA: **Well I was gonna have a drink, but I think I'll go and talk to her instead

Rhona turns round and leaves as Aaron shakes his head and sips his pint

**TALL TREES COTTAGE – AFTERNOON**

Caitlin is standing looking at some outfits she's thrown on the back of the couch, trying to decide which one to wear for Ross's birthday when there's a knock at the door, it opens, Rhona stands in the doorway

**CAITLIN: **Oh hey, good timing, I'm just picking my outfit for tomorrow, you can help me decide, do you want a drink, I'm getting one?

Caitlin goes into the kitchen and takes a bottle of wine out of the fridge and two glasses out of the cupboard as Rhona stands quietly in the doorway, Caitlin looks at her wondering what she's looking at her for

**CAITLIN: **Something wrong?

**RHONA: **Well I don't know, you tell me. "Maybe I should've had her with someone else or not at all"

Caitlin looks embarrassed

**CAITLIN: **Ok, so you've seen Aaron

Rhona walks over to the worktop

**RHONA: **Yeah, and he was upset, I can't say I blame him

Caitlin swings her head to the side, Rhona widens her eyes, waiting for an explanation

**RHONA: **So, are you gonna tell me what it was about?

Caitlin pours the wine into the glasses and hands Rhona one

**CAITLIN: **I don't know, he wound me up, I opened my mouth and words just started coming out

**RHONA: **Well he must've wound you up a hell of a lot for you to say something like that

Caitlin takes her glass and walks back into the living room, she sits on the couch, Rhona follows and sits next to her

**CAITLIN: **He just stuck his two cense worth in about Ross, I'm so sick of hearing everyone's opinions

**RHONA: **Yeah, cause it's opinions you don't wanna hear I bet

**CAITLIN: **I'm just sick of listening to everyone about it, he just hit a nerve

**RHONA: **Must've been a pretty big nerve

Caitlin shrugs as Rhona squints her eyes

**RHONA: **You know have you thought that you might be investing a little bit too much time on trying to win Ross back, I mean is he really worth all the effort?

Caitlin raises her shoulders defensively

**CAITLIN: **I love him Rhona, I don't want anyone else, I'm just so into him

**RHONA: **Yeah, but he seems to be struggling with the concept of forgiveness no matter what you say or do and I'm worried that your split with him has affected you more than you realise, I mean your outburst to Aaron, that isn't you, you're a great mum, and surprisingly he's not a bad dad, so what would make you say that?

Caitlin gets up from the couch and goes round the other side of the coffee table

**CAITLIN: **Maybe it was just a reaction to how I feel

Rhona looks confused

**RHONA: **Well what does that mean?

Caitlin looks thoughtful

**CAITLIN: **I don't have the money that I want to be able to raise her and mostly all the money I do have goes on her, I scrape enough for digs and food and I'm lucky to have anything left for myself

**RHONA: **Yeah, you and millions of other mothers, join the club, that doesn't make you different

Caitlin looks at Rhona

**CAITLIN: **It does if you don't even know how you feel about your child

Rhona looks shocked

**CAITLIN: **Milana exists, but not in the way that I imagined and because of that I just find her a chore. I look forward to her not being around, and I can't help thinking that if I'd had her with someone like Ross it might be different

Rhona looks stunned as she listens to Caitlin

**CAITLIN: **I'm saying I resent my child Rhona cause of the way she was conceived, she irritates me, she bores me, and I don't know if that will ever change, if I will ever feel differently and sometimes I just think she'd be better off living with someone else

Caitlin looks upset

**CAITLIN: **So there, do you still think I'm a great mum? Cause I think that makes me a selfish bitch who never got over the father of her child turning out to be gay

Caitlin drinks the whole glass of wine and walks into the kitchen to pour another, she goes back into the living room and sits on a chair as Rhona stares at her in complete shock

**RHONA: **How long have you felt like this?

**CAITLIN: **I dunno, I think I've buried it for a long time, I always knew deep down that something just never felt right, but I couldn't put my finger on it, then I started concentrating more on relationships so I didn't have to focus as much on Milana

**RHONA: **Right, but you must've felt something when she was in hospital, right?

**CAITLIN: **I worried, I care about her and I didn't want Dougal to get away with it, but I just don't feel like I have that natural instinct that you're meant to have as a mother, I wasn't really worried when I was told she was there, I was pretty dismissive actually, then I saw her there and I kind of panicked, but when she recovered and came home I was more interested in Ross than I was her, that isn't right or normal being bored and disinterested in your own child

**RHONA: **And you think it's to do with Aaron being gay?

**CAITLIN: **I dunno, maybe if we were doing it all, raising her as a couple, together, I would feel different and then I had a scare recently and I was kind of happy at the thought of having a child with a straight guy, as part of a couple, but then I panicked thinking that I thought Aaron was straight and that things might turn out the same way with Ross

**RHONA: **Yeah I seriously don't think you've got anything to worry about with Ross, we can safely say women are definitely his thing, just not sure the whole kids thing is though, I mean he's got a cute bond with April, but she's not his so that's a dip in and out thing

**CAITLIN: **Yeah and he's so cute with Milana, that's part of the reason I wanted it to work

Rhona stares at Caitlin

**RHONA: **What you wanna be with Ross cause he makes you want to be a mother to your own child? That's not a reason to be with someone

**CAITLIN: **No, he makes me a more genuine mother, that can't be a bad thing, and I love him and I'm really attracted to him, I mean who isn't? He's so fit, you just wanna rip his clothes off him every time you see him

**RHONA: **Hmmm, you speak for yourself

Caitlin looks embarrassed

**CAITLIN: **I know I sound like an awful person, I just can't help it

**RHONA: **You don't wish that she'd never been born though do you?

**CAITLIN: **I just wish I'd had her with someone else sometimes and sometimes I do wonder what it would've been like if I hadn't had her, I mean there's so much I want to do and sometimes I do feel tied down

**RHONA: **Have you thought of seeing a counsellor?

**CAITLIN: **Not really, never thought it'd help

Rhona's phone beebs, she looks at it

**CAITLIN: **Do you have to go?

Rhona looks up at Caitlin

**RHONA: **Kind of yeah

**CAITLIN: **No worries

Rhona gets up and moves towards the door

**RHONA: **But we haven't finished, we need to talk more about all of this, I really think I can help you, so don't worry

Rhona and Caitlin smile at each other, she leaves, Caitlin's smile fades as she thinks deeply about her confession to Rhona

The following day

**DALE VIEW COTTAGE – MORNING**

Finn is drinking coffee and reading a paper at the breakfast bar when Ross enters from upstairs

**ROSS: **Hey little bro, what's for breakfast?

**FINN: **Morning, happy birthday and I made you scrambled eggs and toast, they're keeping warm under the grill

**ROSS: **Awe nice one, cheers

Ross pulls out the grill tray and takes out the plate, he gets some cutlery from the drainer and sits at the opposite end of the breakfast bar

**ROSS: **So is that it then, do I not get a present?

**FINN: **I got you some music shop vouchers and some beers

Ross looks deflated

**FINN: **Well you know, you're not the easiest to buy for and I'll buy you some drinks later as well, when I take you to the pub

Ross looks happier

**ROSS: **Sweet, so is it just the two of us, or…

**FINN: **There might be a surprise for you

**ROSS: **And there's you saying you're crap with presents

**FINN: **Well it won't be wrapped, but I think you'll like it

Finn smiles at Ross as there's a knock at the door, James enters

**JAMES: **Hey, happy birthday son

Ross looks at James, he hands him a card

**ROSS: **Cheers

James eyes up Ross's breakfast

**JAMES: **That looks good, is there any left?

Ross puts the fork to his mouth with scrambled egg on it and eats it

**ROSS: **Nut

James has an un-surprised look on his face

**JAMES: **Right, well I'll see you later then

**FINN: **See you later dad

James shuts the door behind him, Finn looks at Ross

**FINN: **Could you be any more unpleasant?

Ross looks at Finn

**ROSS: **What? I thanked him

Finn shakes his head as Ross opens his card, a twenty pound note falls on to the counter

**ROSS: **Nice one, more drinking money, well actually I won't even have to spend it if other people are just gonna buy me drinks all day

Ross smiles

**FINN: **I'm going for a shower, it's preferable to sitting here with you, yes, before you say it, even on your birthday Ross

Ross's phone beebs, he sees it's a text from Caitlin, he opens it:

_Happy birthday, have a good day __ x_

Ross sighs, looking thoughtful, he eats another mouthful of scrambled egg and toast

**TALL TREES COTTAGE – MORNING**

Caitlin is sitting on the couch drinking coffee and looking at her phone, wondering if Ross will message her back when there's a knock at the door and Rhona walks in

**RHONA: **Hey, how you feeling today?

**CAITLIN: **Ok. Just texted Ross to say happy birthday

Rhona exasperates

**RHONA: **I think you need to stop clinging on to the hope that you've got a future with him and concentrate on sorting yourself out

**CAITLIN: **Yeah, but he made me happy, we made each other happy and it made things better with Milana, I cope better with her in a relationship than I do when it's just the two of us

Rhona looks dismayed

**RHONA: **Yeah, but you can't depend on a relationship with a guy because you think he's keeping your relationship with your daughter at a good level, you need to be able to do that yourself cause you are in effect, a single mother

Rhona hands Caitlin a card

**RHONA: **It's the contact details of the counsellor who helped me deal with things with Leo

Caitlin reluctantly takes the card

**CAITLIN: **I'll think about it. Do you want a coffee?

**RHONA: **I've gotta get to work, but I really think you need to talk about this. I'll see you in the pub tonight and we can chat more. See you later

Rhona leaves, Caitlin looks fed up

**THE WOOLPACK – EVENING**

Ross walks in to the pub, he sees James, Emma and Pete sitting at a table and goes over to join them

**ROSS: **I take it this was Finn's idea?

**PETE: **Well it wouldn't have been mine that's for sure

Ross looks sarcastically at Pete

**ROSS: **So where is he then?

**JAMES: **Said he'd see us in here

Rhona walks in and goes towards the bar

**RHONA: **Hey, is Caitlin here?

**DIANE: **Haven't seen her no

**RHONA: **Well I'll just grab a white wine then please

**DIANE: **Right

Finn walks in followed by Caitlin. Ross, Emma, James and Pete spot them

**ROSS: **Oh please don't tell me that's my present

Pete shakes his head as he sips his pint

**PETE: **No idea what she sees in you, no matter what she does you're just not interested, why don't you just tell her that instead of just using her whenever you feel like it?

**ROSS: **Who asked you?

Finn and Caitlin approach the table

**CAITLIN: **Hey

Ross smiles awkwardly

**CAITLIN: **Eh, happy birthday

Caitlin smiles and hands Ross a card, he takes it

**ROSS: **Thanks, yeah I got your text

**CAITLIN: **Good. Do you want a drink?

**ROSS: **I've got one, thanks anyway

Everyone feels awkward

**JAMES: **Do you wanna join us?

**CAITLIN: **Eh

Caitlin looks at Ross for approval

**ROSS: **Where's Milana?

Caitlin and Finn sit down at the side of the table

**CAITLIN: **Disneyland

**EMMA: **Nice, why you not with her?

**CAITLIN: **Well I had to come back to work so, anyway, she's with my brothers families so she'll be fine

**EMMA: **Sure it would've been nice for you to be there though

**CAITLIN: **Pretty sure she'll enjoy it if I'm there or not really, she won't even notice

**PETE: **Don't tell me mother, you've sniffed out another candidate for mother of the year, or decade in your case, I mean I guess it'd take one to know one

Everyone looks at Pete in surprise

**CAITLIN: **Eh, sorry, what's that meant to mean?

**PETE: **Nothing, just going off your little outburst to Aaron yesterday, you practically said you wished she didn't exist

Caitlin looks annoyed at Pete

**CAITLIN: **You know what, when you've actually got kids yourself, I might take advice from you, till then, why don't you mind your own business?

Caitlin gets up from the table and looks at Ross

**CAITLIN: **Enjoy the rest of your birthday

Caitlin walks away, she talks to Rhona as she walks past

**CAITLIN: **Going home and I don't want company

Rhona looks on as Caitlin leaves the pub, she looks over at the Bartons, the hen and stag dos enter, Ross eyes up the hens

**ROSS: **Are they my present Finn? I like it

Finn looks round

**FINN: **No but I might treat myself to a stag later

Pete laughs

**PETE: **Just make sure it's not the groom

**JAMES: **Does no-one care that Caitlin's left and she's been upset?

**ROSS: **Oh she's always upset about something, she'll be fine

**JAMES: **Never mind mother of the year, are you going for boyfriend of the year?

**ROSS: **I'm not her boyfriend

James shakes his head

**JAMES: ** I'm gonna get some nuts and crisps

**EMMA: **Yeah and I'm just going to nip to the loo

Emma and James leave the table

**ROSS: **Wow, if you wanna empty a place, just ask Pete to do it

**PETE: **You're the one that last spoke and you don't have the first clue about anything

Pete and Ross look angrily at each other

**FINN: **Guys please, do you really have to argue on his birthday?

**PETE: **It doesn't matter what day of the year it is Finn, he'll still be irritating. He thinks he knows about mum and he thinks he knows about Caitlin, he doesn't even give a toss about her, she doesn't give a toss about her kid just like mum didn't give a toss about him, or us

**ROSS: **WHY DON'T YOU STOP TALKING IN RIDDLES AND JUST SAY WHAT YOU WANNA SAY?

Pete leans forward

**PETE: **Mum tried to kill you, if it wasn't for dad you probably wouldn't still be alive, she was smothering you with a pillow, and that's the reason she left us, dad kicked her out that night

Ross and Finn look stunned

**ROSS: **You're lying

**PETE: **I was there, I saw everything

**FINN: **Why would she do that? She's our mum

Pete sips his pint

**PETE: **Cause she's off her head, much as he is

Ross glares at Pete as James and Emma return to the table, James puts crisps and nuts down, all three boys stare at them

**JAMES: **What?

Ross looks angry

**ROSS: **Is it true?

James and Emma look confused

**JAMES: **Is what true?

**ROSS: **Is it true that she tried to kill me and that's the reason why she left?

James and Emma look dumbstruck, realising that it's true, Ross looks at them in disgust and ebruptly leaves, Emma rushes after him and follows him back into Dale View cottage

**DALE VIEW COTTAGE - EVENING**

**EMMA: **Ross, please let me explain?

Ross looks out the living room window, he laughs insincerely

**ROSS: **You think there's an explanation for trying to kill your own kid?

**EMMA: **I was under a lot of pressure, your dad wasn't much help, he spent most of the time in the pub or with Moira for all I knew, I was at the end of my rope

**ROSS: **Oh so you thought you'd just lighten the load a bit?

**EMMA: **I had post natal depression, they just didn't have a name for it then

Ross turns round looking confused

**ROSS: **Isn't that like a new baby thing? Why was it me you went for and not Finn?

Emma becomes upset

**EMMA: **It shouldn't have been any of you, I know that, I just snapped and lost it

Ross shakes his head

**ROSS: **I guess I should be thankful dad was there to stop you or I wouldn't be here now for you to try to justify yourself to

**EMMA: **I didn't want to hurt you, any of you, I couldn't help it

Ross shakes his head

**ROSS: **I can't listen to anymore of this, you need to be gone by the time I get back

Ross walks over to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of whisky from a tray with bottles on it, he goes out the door, slamming it behind him

A couple of hours later

**TALL TREES COTTAGE – EVENING**

Caitlin is sitting watching TV and fiddling with her phone as she drinks wine when she hears a noise outside, she looks over towards the door, but dismisses it quickly, a couple of minutes pass before there is an extremely loud knock at the door, she looks over, putting her phone down on the coffee table she gets up and goes over cautiously towards the door, she opens it, stepping into the porch she see's Ross through the glass, she reluctantly opens the door, frowning at him as he is clearly visibly very drunk, he sways as he holds on to the door frame

**CAITLIN: **Ross, what are you doing here? It's late. I thought you were having birthday drinks?

**ROSS: **(Slurs) Sorry, I fell on your bins and knocked them over

Caitlin continues to frown

**CAITLIN: **Wow, I was right about the drinks, how many have you had? You're incredibly drunk

Ross continues to sway and slur his speech, he throws up his hand with the bottle of whisky in it to show her

**ROSS: **Not drunk enough cause I'm not numb yet

**CAITLIN: **Whisky, all to yourself, greedy. Why have you drunk so much?

Ross falls through the door, Caitlin rolls her eyes, she looks down at him, she bends down to help him up and puts him through the inside door into the living room as she closes the front door, she goes inside, Ross is slumped on the edge of the couch with the bottle of whisky, Caitlin goes over to him

**CAITLIN: **Well you won't be needing any more of this

She pulls the bottle out of his hand, Ross puts his eyes up to look at her

**CAITLIN: **What's going on Ross, what are you doing here?

**ROSS: **You're the only thing that makes sense

Caitlin widens her eyes looking at him

**CAITLIN: **Well you don't, look at the state of you, you're drunk and you're freezing, so I'm gonna go and make you a coffee and something to eat while you think about it ok?

Ross falls back on the couch as Caitlin grabs her phone before heading into the kitchen, Ross turns his head to the side, noticing the glass of wine on the coffee table, he sits up, he picks up the glass and gulps the wine down in one, he looks over at the kitchen before getting up, glass in hand he goes towards the kitchen, staggering into the drawers on his way

**CAITLIN: **Ross, what are you doing? Just go and sit down will you? You're safer that way

**ROSS: **I thought you'd want your wine glass

Caitlin looks at the wine glass and at Ross

**CAITLIN: **Eh I would've preferred it to still be full

Caitlin is annoyed as she grabs the glass off Ross and puts it in the sink, as he slouches on the counter, she goes back over to where she is making Ross a sandwich

**CAITLIN: **So are you gonna tell me what all this is about?

**ROSS: **Came to see you

**CAITLIN: **Oh, well should I be honoured? It's just you didn't seem that interested in me at the pub, so excuse me if I don't believe you

**ROSS: **Has anyone ever told you you talk way too much?

Ross goes behind Caitlin, putting his hands on her waist, he kisses her on the neck

**ROSS: **Can I have my present now?

**CAITLIN: **Do you wanna wear this sandwich?

**ROSS: **I actually fancy a scrambled egg

**CAITLIN: **I think you're scrambled enough

Caitlin turns round and grabs Ross's arms

**CAITLIN: **Ross, what's going on?

Ross looks reluctant

**ROSS: **Pete shot his big mouth off

Caitlin shakes her head, frowning

**CAITLIN: **Right, well that's nothing unusual is it?

**ROSS: **Except it was the first time he's ever said that my mother tried to kill me

Caitlin looks shocked and intrigued, she shakes her head, confused

**CAITLIN: **What?

**ROSS: **It's why she left

Caitlin continues to frown

**CAITLIN: **Look just go and sit down over there and I'll get us a coffee and we can talk properly

Ross makes his way over to the dining table, slumping himself into a chair as Caitlin waits for the kettle to boil, she makes percolator coffee and takes it and the sandwich over to the table and sits down next to Ross

**CAITLIN: **What do you mean about your mum?

**ROSS: **Pete was winding everyone up as usual, mum and dad left the table and then he said the night that she left she tried to smother me and that dad saved me

**CAITLIN: **Wow that's… Have you spoken to her?

**ROSS: **She didn't deny it when I said it to them and then she came running home after me trying to explain, that's when I left and here I am

**CAITLIN: **And where did the ocean of whisky come into it?

**ROSS: **Took it before I left the house

**CAITLIN: **So what did she say?

**ROSS: **Reckons dad wasn't around enough and she had post natal depression

Ross slurps the coffee and bites the sandwich

**CAITLIN: **Yeah well it does happen sometimes after birth

**ROSS: **I was two, it took a long time to kick in

**CAITLIN: **Yeah but she would've just had Finn wouldn't she?

**ROSS: **So she has Finn but tries to kill me and not him, how does that work?

**CAITLIN: **I don't know Ross I wasn't there

Caitlin's phone beebs

**CAITLIN: **Finish that, I'll just go and answer that, be back in a sec

Caitlin goes into the living room, pulling her phone out of her dressing gown pocket, she texts Finn

_Hey, Ross is with me,_

_don't worry, looking after him _

She looks at the picture message she received, a picture comes up of Milana with her cousin's at Disneyland, Caitlin smiles, heading back into the kitchen and back to the table

**ROSS: **You make a great sandwich

Caitlin smiles at Ross

**CAITLIN: **I've always made a great sandwich

Ross smiles back at Caitlin

**CAITLIN: **You should go and sleep it off, we can talk properly in the morning

Ross looks sad

**ROSS: **I can't go home, not while she's there

**CAITLIN: **It's ok, you can stay here, you can sleep in Arthur's room, I'll go and change the sheets

Caitlin smiles at Ross and gets up from the table, she leaves the kitchen, Ross looks miserable

A few minutes later

Caitlin re-enters the kitchen

**CAITLIN: **All ready for you

Caitlin walks back over to the table, she's taken aback to see Ross crying

**CAITLIN: **Hey

Caitlin crouches down, she comforts Ross

**ROSS: **What's wrong with me? I mean there must be something wrong with me

**CAITLIN: **There's nothing wrong with you, it wouldn't have been a conscious thing, you were just there, wrong place, wrong time, it's not your fault

Caitlin stands up

**CAITLIN: **Look, I've gotta go to bed cause I've got a shift tomorrow, do you need anything else before I go up?

Ross shakes his head

**CAITLIN: **Ok, well there's spare tooth brushes in the bathroom cabinet and the towel's are in the airing cupboard if you wanna have a shower, I'll see you in the morning

Caitlin and Ross smile at each other, Ross grabs her arm as she walks away, he looks up at her

**ROSS: **Thanks

**CAITLIN: **It's ok, bill's in the post

They smile at each other again

**CAITLIN: **In fact I might treat myself to another glass of wine, you know, since you nicked the last one?

Caitlin goes over to the fridge, she pulls the bottle of wine out of the door and grabs a glass from the drainer

**CAITLIN: **Oh to hell with it, I'll take the rest of the bottle up with me

Caitlin goes out of the kitchen, leaving Ross alone

An hour later

Caitlin is lying in bed reading a magazine, she sips her wine, she looks up, bored, she turns her head to look at the clock, she throws the magazine on the floor and puts the glass on the bedside table, as she is about to put out the light there's a light tap on the door, Ross enters

**CAITLIN: **Hey, you ok?

Ross stands in the doorway in a t-shirt and boxers

**ROSS: **I don't wanna be on my own

Caitlin smiles sympathetically, she stretches her arm over and pulls back the duvet, Ross comes in and goes round to the other side of the bed, Caitlin dims the bedside lamp as Ross climbs in, she pulls the duvet tightly over them both as they both lie on their sides facing each other, they smile at each other, but remain silent. Caitlin stretches her arm around to get her phone, she clicks on the photo her brother sent her of Milana at Disneyland

**CAITLIN: **Check this out, cute hey?

Caitlin turns the phone to show Ross the picture, he smiles

**ROSS: **You're a mother, can you ever imagine doing that to her?

**CAITLIN: **Every mother can get that angry, it doesn't have to be down to PND, she's wound me up, I'm not a role model mother, I'm not a good mother at all

Ross frowns

**ROSS: **Yes you are, you're an amazing mother

**CAITLIN: **No, no I'm not, I'm just looking after this rug rat snapping at my heels, it makes me feel tied and I do feel like strangling her, I think it's cause I'm a single mother and her dad turning out to be gay really didn't help at all

**ROSS: **Yeah but you've never felt like actually killing her have you?

**CAITLIN: **There's been times I could've, but it's just a feeling, I never actually did anything about it, you just have a great big long scream out the back door and carry on

**ROSS: **And that's obviously the difference between you and my mother

**CAITLIN: **I don't think I ever had PND, but I had some low moments after she was born cause everything with Aaron was still pretty raw

**ROSS: **You're always so cute together, like a little team

Caitlin smiles

**CAITLIN: **It's pretty much all a front, trust me

**ROSS: **Well you make it look easy

**CAITLIN: **Yeah and that's half the problem, we all put on a show every minute of everyday but we're all screaming out from the inside out

Ross smiles, he takes Caitlin's phone and looks at the photo again

**ROSS: **She's got your eyes, you've got beautiful brown eyes

Caitlin looks as if she's thinking

**CAITLIN: **Well they're hazel actually, but I'll take that

Ross and Caitlin both smile at each other for a few seconds as he flips the phone down on the duvet, Ross moves his head towards Caitlin's, they kiss each other for several seconds, Caitlin stops

**CAITLIN: **We should go to sleep

Caitlin takes her phone off the duvet and puts it on the bedside table, switching the light out, she turns on her side, keeping her back to Ross

A little while later

Caitlin is lying on her right side sleeping, Ross is lying on his back wide awake trying to fight back tears in his eyes, he looks round at Caitlin, turning, he puts his arm around her, kissing her neck, she turns her head sleepily, they kiss, she turns round, grappling with each others clothes he climbs on top of her, she wraps her arms around his neck, sliding down to his back, his hands move down her body as they make love

**TALL TREES COTTAGE – MORNING**

Caitlin is in the kitchen making breakfast when Ross walks in from upstairs

**CAITLIN: **Hey

**ROSS: **Hey

They smile at each other. Ross goes over and sits at the dining table as Caitlin gets the coffee pot and plates up poached eggs, she takes the coffee and plates over to the table, she puts the coffee in the middle and a plate in front of Ross and puts the other plate in front of her as she sits down

**CAITLIN: **So, did you eventually manage to sleep?

She smiles awkwardly

**ROSS: **Must've

**CAITLIN: **Coffee?

**ROSS: **Yeah

Caitlin pours coffee into a mug in front of Ross

**CAITLIN: **So what are you gonna do today? You going into work?

**ROSS: **Nah, sacking it off for the day. Actually, do you mind if I stay here a bit longer? I just don't think I can face going back home yet

**CAITLIN: **Sure, Marlon and Laurel won't be back for a while yet, they're helping her sister out in Lytham and I think Marlon's got a temporary chef's job in the local

They smile at each other again

**CAITLIN: **Do you want me to go and get you some stuff from the house?

**ROSS: **I'll text Finn

Ross takes his phone out of his trouser pocket and goes to send a text to Finn

**ROSS: **Or not, battery's dead

**CAITLIN: **It's ok, I'll go over before I head to work

**ROSS: **Thanks

Ross sips his coffee as Caitlin eats her egg

**CAITLIN: **So you think you'll get to a point where you can face talking to your mum then? Cause you know I think you do need to have a conversation, probably as a family because you won't remember and your mum, dad and Pete obviously do and you should probably hear what they have to say

Ross looks reluctant

**ROSS: **Yeah well whatever happens it won't be today anyway

**CAITLIN: **Ok, well, just as long as you're not shutting yourself off to it that's all

Caitlin smiles at him reassuringly

**CAITLIN: **So are you just planning to lounge around here while I go off to work then, lazy sod?

Ross squints his eyes

**ROSS: **It takes a lot of hard work and skill to watch Loose Women actually

They laugh

Ross sips his coffee

**ROSS: **So, about last night…

**CAITLIN: **Yeah, I know, as nice as it was, it was a one off thing, doesn't mean anything, you don't have to say it all

Ross looks surprised

**ROSS: **Well I wasn't gonna say any of that actually

Caitlin looks confused and intrigued

**CAITLIN: **Okaaay

**ROSS: **Look, my head's mashed, but all I know is I want us to be back together again, there's enough messed up crap in life and I don't wanna stuff around anymore

Caitlin looks surprised

**CAITLIN: **But I thought you hated me because of your mum

**ROSS: **I was angry, but maybe Finn might never have found her and I would never know the truth

Caitlin frowns

**CAITLIN: **What you think it's a good thing finding out what your mum did?

**ROSS: **It's better than being lied to my whole life

**CAITLIN: **Yeah but your dad and Pete wouldn't have been doing that maliciously, it would be to protect you, I don't think I'd find that an easy conversation to ever have either so I totally get it

**ROSS: **Yeah well I still think they should've told me before, but it's out there now so better late than never I guess

**CAITLIN: **You're being very reasonable about it, it's very eh, un-Ross like

**ROSS: **Yeah well, you make sense of situations more than me

**CAITLIN: **Well I hardly said anything last night cause you were drunk and I'm pretty sure what we did wasn't making sense of anything

**ROSS: **You were there, and it counts

They smile at each other as Ross drinks his coffee

**ROSS: **So what time do you finish? I'll get us a takeaway

Caitlin slurps her coffee and takes a mouthful of egg

**CAITLIN: **About 8 I think, you can get some wine as well

**ROSS: **Hmmm

**CAITLIN: **What?

**ROSS: **Well I was planning on getting you to get the takeaway

**CAITLIN: **Oh I see, are you just gonna stay indoors and never go out? I'll tell you what, I'll come back, we can order and go and pick it up together

**ROSS: **Is that the way you speak to your patients? That's a very bossy bedside manner

**CAITLIN: **Only the annoying ones and you've already sampled my beside manner, more than once, I don't recall any complaints

**ROSS: **Well I hope you don't go round sleeping with all your patients cause you know that'd just be awkward

She laughs

**CAITLIN: **Not for the want of them trying

**ROSS: **Wow, and you say I've got tickets on myself

Caitlin gets up and goes over to the sink with her dishes, shse turns, leaning on the worktop

**CAITLIN: **Hey, not my fault I'm irresistible

Ross goes over to the sink with his dishes

**CAITLIN: **So you'll be alright here on your own then?

**ROSS: **I think so, I'm big boy now

**CAITLIN: **Yeah, I'm pretty aware of that

Ross pulls Caitlin towards him

**ROSS: **Eh, which reminds me, have you got time for anything else before you go?

He leans down and kisses her neck

**CAITLIN: **Hmmm, well it depends what you've got in mind

**ROSS: **Well what I've got in mind'll only take 10 minutes

**CAITLIN: **Oh really? I'm honoured. I'll tell you what, I'll come home at lunch time and interrupt 10 minutes of your Loose Women viewing, how's that?

**ROSS: **Not if Ruth Langsford's on, but then again there's always the ad breaks

**CAITLIN: **Oh so that's what the ad breaks are for? So all the viewers can have 3 minutes of frisky time, here 3 minutes each ad break, you could knock a minute off your record

She laughs

**CAITLIN: **Nah, I did a click and collect thing last night, was planning on picking it up on my way into work, but I'll see you tonight

They cuddle each other as there's a knock at the door, Rhona walks in and see's them, Caitlin looks round, she and Rhona look equally surprised

**CAITLIN: **Hey

Ross looks round as he they stop cuddling each other

**RHONA: **Hey, just popped in for a chat

**ROSS: **Do you mind if I grab a shower?

**CAITLIN: **No, go for it

Ross smiles as he walks past Rhona, Caitlin goes past Rhona into the living room, she takes her jacket off the stairs and puts it on as she grabs her bag off the table and opens the door, Rhona follows

**RHONA: **Are you leaving so you don't have to talk to me?

**CAITLIN: **No I'm going over to Ross's to get some stuff for him

**RHONA: **So, what, are you and him back together now?

**CAITLIN: **Looks like it. Something happened last night, I can't tell you what but he came here because of it and things just happened from there

**RHONA: **Yeah I got some weird vibe from their table after you left then Ross left and Emma went after him

**CAITLIN: **Yeah well I'm heading over there now if you wanna walk with me?

**RHONA: **Sure

Caitlin opens the door, she and Rhona walk out, they talk as they go down the path

**RHONA: **So did you make an appointment?

**CAITLIN: **Well I haven't exactly had a chance have I? Anyway I don't need to

**RHONA: **What, because you think Ross is gonna solve all your problems for you? It looks like he's got enough of his own

**CAITLIN: **Yeah and I'm trying to help him right now

They stop walking

**RHONA: **And sleeping with him helps either of you how exactly?

Caitlin looks embarrassed

**RHONA: **You know maybe you should help yourself before you think about helping other people, just a thought

Rhona looks empathetically at Caitlin before she walks away, leaving her thinking

**DALE VIEW COTTAGE – MORNING**

Caitlin knocks on the door, Finn opens it, he steps aside letting her in

**CAITLIN: **Hey, I just came round to get a few things for Ross, he was gonna text, but his battery's died, so here I am

They go into the living room

**FINN: **Is he ok, does he not want to see us?

**CAITLIN: **Eh, well I don't think he wanted to come back whilst Emma's here, he told me everything, he was in a bit of a state last night, turned up drunk with a bottle of whisky as his best mate

**FINN: **Right, is he ok?

**CAITLIN: **He's getting there, but he's not ready to see her again yet so he asked if he could stay with me

**FINN: **Do you think he'd see me?

**CAITLIN: **Well he was gonna ask you to bring his stuff over so I'm taking it he would've seen you

**FINN: **Do you mind if I come back with you then?

**CAITLIN: **Sure, do you wanna help me get a bag together for him? You'll probably find things quicker than me

They walk round to the stairs

**FINN: **Yeah and his room's always a tip anyway

They are both surprised to see Emma leaning against the wall of the staircase

**EMMA: **So Ross is with you then?

Caitlin looks annoyed

**CAITLIN: **Eh, yeah

**EMMA: **Do you really think you're the right person?

Caitlin frowns

**CAITLIN: **Sorry

**EMMA: **Well it's just with the amount of times you've messed him around

**FINN: **Mum, seriously just leave it. I'll go and get started on the bag

Finn goes past Emma as she walks down the stairs with her arms folded

**EMMA: **So how exactly are you helping him? Sleeping with him and then cutting him loose again?

Caitlin looks unimpressed

**CAITLIN: **You know it's really none of your business

**EMMA: **He's my son

**CAITLIN: **Yeah, and he was your son when you put a pillow over his face as well

**EMMA: **Well you're hardly one to talk from what I heard last night

**CAITLIN: **Ok, well we've both got nothing to be proud of in the parent stakes then

Caitlin smiles sarcastically as she pushes past Emma and goes upstairs

**EMMA: **If you hurt him

Caitlin turns back

**CAITLIN: **You know you don't actually know anything about our relationship and anything I do to him could never be worse than anything you've already done, so why don't you keep your opinions and your advice to yourself?

Caitlin storms upstairs

**DALE VIEW COTTAGE – MORNING**

Caitlin and Finn come downstairs as Emma sits on the couch seething

**CAITLIN: **I'm going to work, he'll have the place to himself so his ipod can keep him company as well as the TV

**FINN: **He'll probably just sleep, but I can keep him company anyway

**EMMA: **So you get to see him and I don't?

Finn rolls his eyes and looks over at Emma

**FINN: **Well since you're the reason he's not here it's hardly surprising is it?

**CAITLIN: **Look, I'll ask him, you need to talk eventually, he knows that, but don't hold your breath right now

**EMMA: **Oh how very reasonable of you

**FINN: **She doesn't have to put in a good word for you mum, especially after the way you've just spoken to her so why don't you wind your neck in?

**EMMA: **I'm just mean to stand by and let her use him

**CAITLIN: **You know I'm not actually using him Emma, but even if I was, it'd still be none of your business

Finn opens the door and he and Caitlin leave Emma alone

**TALL TREES COTTAGE – MORNING**

Ross comes out of the kitchen sipping a cup of coffee, Caitlin enters as he sits down on the couch

**CAITLIN: **Oh, so this is what you get up to when my back's turned, just sit lounging around watching This Morning?

Ross smiles at Caitlin

**ROSS: **Huh, well, what can I say, Holly Willoughby is well fit, or in the words of Keith Lemon "bang tidy"

**CAITLIN: **Oh ok, is she fitter than me?

Ross thinks as Caitlin sits next to him and puts the bag on his lap

**CAITLIN: **Don't you dare say yes cause she won't be as nice to you as me

**ROSS: **Well that depends, how nice are you gonna be?

Ross leans over to kiss Caitlin, she smiles as she moves her head slightly

**CAITLIN: **Eh, I didn't exactly come back alone

Ross looks annoyed, Finn reveals himself from the porch, Caitlin looks round

**FINN: **Surprise

Caitlin looks back at Ross

**CAITLIN: **I didn't think you'd mind, you know, since you were gonna get him to bring some stuff over for you anyway

Ross puts his mug down on the coffee table

**ROSS: **What are you doing here? If you've come to sing mum's praises then I don't wanna hear it

**FINN: **I haven't, you're my brother, I was worried, I've just come to see you

Ross looks at Finn and Caitlin

**CAITLIN: **Well I'll leave you to it cause I've gotta get ready for work. Your charger's in there by the way if you wanna charge your phone, I'll see you's in a bit

Caitlin gets up from the couch and goes upstairs, Finn goes to sit down on the couch

**ROSS: **Do you want a coffee?

**FINN: **No ta

Finn and Ross sit in an awkward silence

**FINN: **So, you kept your thing for Holly Willoughby quiet, respecting her being a married woman then?

**ROSS: **Have you seen her husband? I reckon she'd be on to a good thing with Keith

**FINN: **Dan, he's quite fit actually, I've seen him, he's the producer of Celebrity Juice you know

Ross looks round at Finn, frowning

**ROSS: **Have you come round to bore me to death with your knowledge of ITV? I only said she was fit, I didn't want her life story, oh and before you start on as well I know she's got 3 kids, so we can get that bit of trivia out the way as well

**FINN: **Yeah, yeah and Keith Lemon's not really called Keith Lemon you know, no he's actually called Leigh Francis

**ROSS: **Finn

**CAITLIN: **God even I'm bored of this conversation

Ross and Finn turn to look at Caitlin standing at the bottom of the stairs

Caitlin points her thumb back

**CAITLIN: **Sorry, I just came to get my uniform. Haven't you two got anything better to talk about or are you gonna go through the whole team at ITV? One of the continuity announcer guy's is married to Angela Griffin as well, he sounds well fit too, you know, in case you're collating a list or anything

Caitlin smiles, shaking her head as she heads into the kitchen

**CAITLIN: **You know if you want any breakfast or anything just help yourselves

Caitlin stands in the doorway of the kitchen holding the washing basket, Ross looks over

**ROSS: **I'm good thanks

**CAITLIN: **Ok

Caitlin goes back upstairs with the washing basket

**FINN: **I didn't know about mum you know

**ROSS: **Yeah, I know, but Pete did, and dad

**FINN: **You shouldn't be too hard on them you know, I mean it's not exactly something you want to have to say to someone about why their mother left, is it?

**ROSS: **They still should've told me, I had a right to know

**FINN: **Yeah I know

**ROSS: **What kind of a cold bitch tries to kill her kid then runs off and never shows her face again for over 20 years? I suppose she's been giving you all kinds of excuses

**FINN: **She's tried explaining but I'm not up for hearing it yet. She wants to see you by the way

Ross gets up and takes the mug into the kitchen

**ROSS: **Yeah well it'll be a cold day in hell before that happens

**FINN: **You have to see her sometime Ross

**ROSS: **Yeah I know that Finn, I've had all this from Caitlin

Caitlin looks awkward as she looks over at them from the stairs

**CAITLIN: **Eh, I'm going now, do you want me to call you about the takeaway so you can tell me what you want and I can just pick it up?

**ROSS: **Yeah, that'd be good, thanks

**CAITLIN: **Ok, I'll see you later then

Caitlin disappears out the door

**FINN: **She's such a nice person

**ROSS: **Yeah I know and I know I haven't been nice to her lately, I guess it's not her fault she ran into mum, if she didn't we might never have known, don't know if that's a good or a bad thing

**FINN: **I brought the playstation if you fancy a thrashing to take your mind off it?

Ross looks smug

**ROSS: **You trash me, yeah right, as if

**FINN: **Yeah, you're right, I always let you win

Ross sniggers

**ROSS: **Go on then, you deluded idiot

**TALL TREES COTTAGE – EVENING**

Caitlin walks in from her shift to find Ross and Finn on the couch playing computer games, she stands looking surprised

**CAITLIN: **Eh, please tell me the two of you haven't been sitting here since I left

Ross and Finn look round equally surprised

**ROSS: **Ok, we haven't been sitting here since you left

**FINN: **It's a big fat fib

Caitlin walks over to the couch, she lifts up a packet from the table

**CAITLIN: **And don't tell me, your lunch consisted of peanuts, crisps and biscuits right?

Ross stuffs his mouth with peanuts

**ROSS: **Yeah, we went for the 3 course option. Did you get the takeaway?

**CAITLIN: **Well if you'd answer your phone when it rings so I can ask what you want, but you didn't, so that would be a no

Ross looks disappointed

**ROSS: **Well I could tell you now

**CAITLIN: **Oh so I'm going back out again am I?

**ROSS: **Well I'll come with you, to help you with the bag

Caitlin picks up all the rubbish

**CAITLIN: **Oh forget it, we'll just eat something out the freezer, it looks like you've filled yourself up on crap anyway so it'll just get wasted

**FINN: **Eh, no it won't, I'll help anywhere I can

Caitlin looks at Finn

**CAITLIN: **Yeah? Well, you can start by cleaning up the mess you made while I get showered and changed and you (points to Ross) can go and buy me a suck up gift, nothing to extravagant, just a bottle of prosecco, a box of chocolates and flowers should do it

Caitlin smiles sarcastically as she drops the rubbish in Finn's lap and goes upstairs, they look at each other realising they've annoyed her

**FINN: **I think I'll get out of here before she does some serious damage to your man bits mate

A little while later

Caitlin comes down from the bathroom, she picks up the TV remote and selects the DVD in the machine to play, as it starts up she goes into the kitchne, Ross is leaning against the worktop waiting for her, gifts in hand

**ROSS: **As requested

Ross hands her gifts

**CAITLIN: **Lets see what delights you got me

Caitlin puts everything down on the worktop

**CAITLIN: **Wow, a bottle of wine from Doug's collection in the rack, a Toblerone from Laurel's chocolate stash in the cupboard and a little basket of flowers stolen off a grave, great suck up gift, not

Caitlin looks unimpressed at Ross

**ROSS: **Huh, why do you think they're off a grave?

Caitlin pulls up a little card

**CAITLIN: **Just a small thing: "To granny, I hope you're resting in peace, I miss you lots and lots, lots of love, Cooper". You know I really wouldn't have minded a bunch from David's, they're not that bad, you thieving cheapskate

Caitlin slams everything on the worktop as she looks annoyed at Ross

**ROSS: **So we're not skipping to the make up sex bit anytime soon then?

Caitlin picks up the Toblerone bar and hits Ross over the head with it

**ROSS: **Ahhh that hurt

**CAITLLIN: **It was supposed to you lazy idiot, I'm surprised there's anything there to hurt. I let you stay in my house and I'm not even worth spending money on, huh

Caitlin turns and goes into the living room, Ross follows

**ROSS: **Well in fairness it's not actually your house…

**CAITLIN: **You're really not helping yourself

Caitlin sits down on the couch pulling a nail file out of her dressing gown pocket

**ROSS: **I don't have any money on me so I was just gonna show all my gratitude in kind

Ross sits next to her

**CAITLIN: **Oh really, so who was paying for the takeaway then?

**ROSS: **Well you obviously, but I would've said thank you

Caitlin rolls her eyes, she turns putting her back against the arm rest and her knees up as she files her nails, the theme tune to Happy Valley comes on

**ROSS: **Oh my god you're not watching this crap

**CAITLIN: **It's not crap, it's really good, besides it has a criminal in it Ross, should be right up your street

**ROSS: **Yeah I know, Tommy Lee Royce, I know him

Caitlin stares at Ross

**CAITLIN: **What, personally?

Caitlin laughs

**ROSS: **You should see what Sarah Lancashire does to him at the end, I wouldn't mind if she did something to me, she's well fit, but not what she did to him, it is not nice

**CAITLIN: **I take it she doesn't fall for his irresistible charms and fall into bed with him then?

**ROSS: **Hardly, he raped her daughter, she had his kid and then hanged herself. No, she kicks the crap right out of him and by the end he's begging her to burn him alive cause that's what he was gonna do with his little boy anyway

Caitlin looks really annoyed at Ross

**CAITLIN: **Oh thank you, thank you so much for that Ross, do you think there's any point in me watching it now? I'm only at episode 3

**ROSS: **I saw it when it was on TV, didn't you?

Caitlin shakes her head

**CAITLIN: **I'm gonna do you some serious damage in a minute

Ross leans up on his knees on the cushion, stretching over to Caitlin's face

**ROSS: **Oh good, do you think you could start now cause I am so horny right now?

Ross kisses Caitlin, she talks as they kiss

**CAITLIN: **Why would I buy a DVD if I'd seen it on TV?

Ross looks confused at her

**ROSS: **Everyone does, I've got the whole series of Friends and I saw it on TV

Caitlin frowns at Ross

**CAITLIN: **Ya weirdo. Well you can just get off on Sarah Lancashire now then since you've totally spoiled my viewing

Ross smiles flirtatiously

**ROSS: **Oh I will right after I've got off with you

Ross starts kissing Caitlin again, pulling down her dressing gown

**CAITLIN: **(Squealing) Nooo, stop it, get off

Ross pulls Caitlin by the legs, flattening her out on the couch, she laughs as he kisses her neck

**CAITLIN: **Just for reference I'm still annoyed and I really think you should put the flowers back cause even I feel guilty

Ross laughs as he looks at Caitlin

**ROSS: **It's a flower pot from a dead woman's grave, she's not gonna know about it

Caitlin hits Ross on the arm

**CAITLIN: **Cold, unfeeling, show spoiling pig

**ROSS: **Fine

Ross gets up off the couch, Caitlin looks at him in surprise

**CAITLIN: **Hey, I didn't say you had to do it now, you can't strip the wall and then not put the paint on, you can't leave a job half done

Caitlin pulls Ross back, she kisses him, pulling his t-shirt off. Unbeknown to them James has come in the door

**JAMES: **Sorry to interrupt, you really should eh lock the door if you're planning to you know

Caitlin and Ross spring up from the couch, embarrassed

**CAITLIN: **Oh my god

**ROSS: **Dad, you could've knocked

**JAMES: **I did, twice

Ross puts his t-shirt back on as Caitlin puts her dressing gown back on

**ROSS: **Yeah well if you don't get an answer it means you go away

**JAMES: **Well Finn said you were in so

**ROSS: **What do you want?

**JAMES: **Just wanted a chat

Caitlin gets up from the couch, she goes over to the TV and ejects the DVD from the player

**CAITLIN: **I'll go and watch this upstairs, see you in a bit, sorry James about…

**ROSS: **Don't apologise to him, he shouldn't have walked in

Caitlin mouths sorry to James as she heads upstairs, he smiles

**ROSS: **First Finn, now you, is Pete coming next, then her as well? You should've all come together, brought a picnic, we could've made a day of it, save on all the separate visits

James sits next to Ross

A little while later

Caitlin is lying on top of the bed watching Happy Valley and eating a big bag of crisps when Ross enters, she pauses the DVD

**CAITLIN: **Hey, how did it go with your dad? I'm so mortified you know

Ross goes over and lies on the bed beside Caitlin

**ROSS: **Fine, well you know, he wants me to go home and listen to mum

**CAITLIN: **Yeah but you kind of already knew that anyway, right?

**ROSS: **I'm putting it off as long as I can

Ross takes some of the crisps from the packet and eats them

**CAITLIN: **Get your hands out of my crisps you. Yeah well, you might as well just get it over with, come on you know I'm right

**ROSS: **Yeah, yeah I know

They smile at each other

**ROSS: **Did you get to the end of Happy Valley?

Caitlin turns her head to look at the screen

**CAITLIN: **Does it look like it? I've just started episode 5

**ROSS: **Come on then, stick it on, lets watch it, so we're ready to go when series 2 comes on

Caitlin turns her head to look at Ross

**CAITLIN: **What are you gonna pop round every Tuesday night, or whenever it's on?

**ROSS: **No I mean if you move back in

Caitlin looks surprised

**CAITLIN: **Isn't that rushing things a bit?

**ROSS: **Why? I only fell out with you cause of mum, and I'm not gonna let her wreck everything in my life just cause she tried to end it once

Caitlin looks unsure

**CAITLIN: **Well going by the way she was being interfering and judging when I went over to get you some stuff, I don't think I'm on her Christmas card list

**ROSS: **Why, what did she say?

**CAITLIN: **Oh just not to hurt you and making out I have no room to be mad at her when I have issues with my own child

**ROSS: **Like she has the right to take the moral high ground

**CAITLIN: **Well she's kinda missed out on doing the whole 'protective mother thing' so she's just making up

Ross looks confused

**ROSS: **She's the one I needed protection from. No, you're moving back in and that's it, she's moving out

Caitlin smiles, surprised

**CAITLIN: **Oh, that's very masterful of you

**ROSS: **Hmmm, I can be very masterful

**CAITLIN: **Hmmm, I might just have to test you out on that

Ross rolls on top of Caitlin, kissing her

**CAITLIN: **Did you put the cute little pot of flowers back?

**ROSS: **Yes, are you gonna shut up now?

**CAITLIN: **Yeah I am, cause we're gonna watch Happy Valley remember?

Caitlin pushes Ross away

**ROSS: **Oh yeah

Ross looks bored, he dips his hand in the crisps again

**ROSS: **These are really nice, what are they?

**CAITLIN: **Walkers Cheese and Onion Extra Crunchy

Caitlin snuggles into Ross as she presses play on the DVD


End file.
